The Secret of Moon Night
by Second Hand of Hitsuzen
Summary: Kimihiro adalah kandidat terkuat untuk mendampingi pemimpin klan Yakuza berikutnya, Doumeki Shizuka. Tapi ramalannya mengatakan penobatan dirinya sebagai peramal klan akan membawa kematian bagi Doumeki. Kimihiro memutuskan menyembunyikan dirinya, sekaligus sambil melindungi Doumeki. Dua peran kehidupan harus ia jalani di tengah intrik klan. AU. DouxWata. Yaoi.
1. Prolog

**AKU BUKAN YANG PUNYA XXX HOLIC KARENA AKU TIDAK SEJENIUS PARA LADY CLAMP. KALAU AKU YANG PUNYA, GENRE XXX HOLIC BAKAL BERUBAH 100 % JADI SHONEN AI.**

**1**

**PROLOG**

x

x

x

Kota Tokyo Clow memiliki gaya pemerintahan yang unik. Kota itu adalah gabungan dari nyata dan tidak nyata. Hal yang natural dan supranatural. Semua hidup berdampingan sejak ratusan tahun sehingga dari kebiasaan berubah menjadi tradisi. Tapi pusat keunikan kota Tokyo Clow terletak dari para klan Yakuza yang telah ada sejak jaman Edo dan semakin berkembang pesat. Pada alam semesta bagian ini, para klan Yakuza memiliki sejarah keluarga yang panjang hingga keluarga Kaisar. Sejak jaman dulu, klan-klan Yakuza adalah sisi gelap dari kota Tokyo Clow yang bertugas melindungi kota dari hal-hal yang sisi terang tidak bisa menjangkaunya.

Klan Doumeki termasuk yang tertua, berangkat dari dua silsilah keluarga, kaisar dan biarawan, klan Doumeki memiliki pengaruh yang kuat dan tanggung jawab yang besar. Sebagai pemerintahan kedua di sisi kaisar, klan Doumeki membawahi banyak klan yakuza lainnya, mengatur mereka dan memutuskan siapa yang pantas bertahan dan siapa yang tidak. Tugasnya menciptakan musuh, tapi juga menciptakan teman. Keluarga-keluarga peramal memberikan bantuan dan berdampingan untuk mempertahankan kekuasaan.

Itu salah satu alasan mengapa Haruka menjejakkan kakinya di tempat aneh ini. Tempat dimana musim tidak menyentuh setiap jengkalnya. Asap dupa dan tembakau bercampur jadi satu saat Haruka dipersilakan masuk ke dalam ruangan merah itu. Seorang wanita dengan kimono kuno berwarna merah memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam dan senyum misterius, seperti biasanya. Tapi perhatiannya bukan pada wanita penyihir Yuuko, melainkan pada bocah laki-laki seusia cucunya yang duduk tak jauh dari sana. Kimononya berwarna biru. Kulitnya begitu pucat bagaikan sinar bulan, bibirnya yang merah menipis sebentuk garis lurus seakan menyembunyikan kekesalan. Lalu, mengejutkan saat akhirnya anak itu menoleh, mata birunya yang indah memakunya dengan tajam. Tidak ada ketakutan atau penasaran melihat orang asing, di mata itu hanya ada pemahaman.

Haruka duduk di satu-satunya bantal di depan penyihir Yuuko, hanya meja yang menjadi pemisah di antara mereka. Di atas meja itu terletak baskom perak penuh air dengan cermin di dalamnya. Kimihiro duduk tak jauh darinya, di samping meja, menghadap ke baskom. Tatapannya tak lagi mengarah pada Haruka, melainkan turun ke kedua telapaknya yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Yuuko-san. Aku datang unuk menjemput Kimihiro."

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Itu terserah Kimihiro."

Haruka kini beralih pada bocah lima belas tahun itu. "Kimihiro?"

Kimihiro mendongak. Matanya tampak sedih. Haruka penasaran apa yang membuatnya keberatan.

Ia membuka mulut, lalu menutupnya kembali.

"Katakan, Kimihiro," Yuuko berkata pelan, hampir lembut.

Pada akhirnya ada kebulatan tekat dimatanya, lalu ia berkata, "Pengelihatan itu begitu kuat, Haruka. Penobatanku hanya akan membuat Shizuka dalam bahaya." Kimihiro adalah peramal yang kuat, tidak diragukan lagi, karena Yuuko tak kan memilih orang sembarangan untuk diasuhnya. Tapi Haruka tidak suka ramalan itu, terutama keputusan yang mengikutinya.

"Kita sudah tahu hal buruk akan terjadi, maka kita bisa mengatasinya. Kau harus menerima penobatanmu, kami membutuhkan dirimu."

Kimihiro tampak jauh, matanya menerawang. "Tidak sekarang," tatapan itu kembali tajam, menusuk pada Haruka, "Aku _akan _melindungi klan, tapi aku memilih untuk tidak dinobatkan menjadi peramal klan."

"Aku tidak mengijinkannya," Haruka tampak geram, "Menjadi peramal klan tidak hanya berarti melindungi klan, Kimihiro. Tapi menjadi rekan Shizuka, sekaligus mendapatkan perlindungan darinya. Jika kau tetap melakukan tugasmu tanpa _imbalan_, semua itu akan merusak dirimu. Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud. Cukup Shaoran yang mengalaminya."

Kimihiro mengernyit mendengar saudaranya disebut. Itu membuat hati Haruka teriris, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain untuk mengingatkannya bahaya menjadi seorang peramal.

Haruka melanjutkan, "Kau membutuhkan kekuatan Shizuka untuk menetralisir hawa jahat yang menyerangmu."

Kimihiro menggeser tubuh tidak nyaman, pipinya merona, "Kau bisa menggantikannya."

"Kau tahu tidak seperti itu caranya bekerja. Aku memiliki peramalku sendiri, walau ia sudah meninggal. Tapi aku tak kan menghianatinya."

Kimihiro memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya, penasaran dengan kalimat aneh yang dipakai Haruka. Tapi dia hanya mengangguk sambil mengerutkan alis.

"Aku tahu kau juga tidak menyukai ini. Tapi menurutlah, ikutlah aku ke dalam klan."

Kimihiro menggeleng, "Menjaganya tetap hidup juga tugasku. Aku tidak merubah keputusanku—," Haruka akan mendesaknya lagi saat Kimihiro melanjutkan, "—sampai aku merasa kekuatanku sanggup untuk mengatasinya." Ia menatap Haruka. "Aku akan ikut denganmu, tapi tidak ada yang boleh tahu aku peramal sampai waktu yang tepat."

"Kapan waktu yang tepat itu?"

"Sampai kekuatanku sanggup melawan takdir itu. Itu satu-satunya cara untuk merubah hitsuzen."

"Posisi peramal yang kosong akan berbahaya bagi klan, Kimihiro. Akan ada banyak persekutuan untuk merebut posisimu."

Kimihiro menjilat bibirnya, "Kau bisa mempertahankannya, bukan?"

Haruka mengerutkan kening, "Jika aku masih hidup."

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan," Kimihiro berdiri dan membetulkan kimononya. "Apa pekerjaan yang sementara ini akan kau berikan padaku?"

Haruka tersenyum, "Tak diragukan lagi, koki?"

**Ini hanya prolog untuk pondasi cerita jadi singkat saja.**

**Chapter selanjutnya tak kan lama. :D**

**Selamat membaca.**


	2. One Step Closer

**AKU BUKAN YANG PUNYA XXX HOLIC KARENA AKU TIDAK SEJENIUS PARA LADY CLAMP. KALAU AKU YANG PUNYA, GENRE XXX HOLIC BAKAL BERUBAH 100 % JADI SHONEN AI.**

**2**

**One Step Closer**

x

x

x

Doumeki Shizuka menghentikan mobilnya, diikuti yang lain. Saat ia keluar, para anak buahnya berderet membentuk barisan di jalan yang dilaluinya. Doumeki mengabaikan semua itu, dan berjalan masuk begitu saja menuju markas grup Wakasuji, cabang dari grup Doumeki. Bos besar pemimpin klan itu sudah menunggunya di halaman. Menyambutnya dengan tepukan akrab di bahu, lalu mempersilakannya masuk ke ruang tamu.

Doumeki tidak impresif sama sekali dengan sambutan itu.

Pelayan mengantarkan makanan dan minuman ringan. Taro Wakasuji mempersilakan ia menikmati hidangannya. Doumeki tidak menyentuhnya. Alih-alih, ia berkata, "Aku dengar kau menjalankan bisnis yang menguntungkan, Wakasuji-san?"

Pria itu tampak cemas, walau wajah tersenyum itu berusaha menutupinya. Sayangnya Doumeki jauh lebih lihai. "Aku tidak akan ikut campur dengan bisnismu tentu saja, kau salah satu pelanggan _setia _kami. Kau _tahu betul_ peraturan grup Doumeki." Ia menyentil sedikit dengan nada kesal, dan _binggo, _pria itu tertangkap basah.

"A—aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Doumeki-san..."

"Kurasa kau bisa membaca, huh," Doumeki mengambil selembar kertas dari saku jasnya, membuka lipatannya, meletakkannya di tatami dan dengan hati-hati mendorongnya ke depan pria tua itu, mata Doumeki tak lepas dari eskpresinya. Pria tua itu melirik kertasnya, tapi tak menyentuhnya. "Aku tak akan berkata apa-apa lagi," ia berdiri, pada pria yang masih terduduk lemas di depannya ia berkata, "Asal kau ingat bahwa klan Doumeki melarang keras peredaran obat terlarang."

Hanya untuk sopan santun, Wakasuji menawarkan, "Anda tidak ingin makan siang dulu?" ia berdehem, "Pelayanku sudah menyiapkan jamuan untuk anda."

"Tidak." _Makanan di rumah jauh lebih lezat,_ membayangkan itu Shizuka menjilat bibir. Tanpa menunggu diantar, ia pergi.

Begitu sampai di rumah, ada tamu mengejutkan yang sudah menunggu.

"Paman Asado," sapanya.

"Shizuka," mereka berpelukan.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?"

"Tidak boleh aku mengunjungi keponakanku?"

"Saat makan siang," Shizuka tersenyum miring.

"Kau tahu masakan disini sangat enak."

"Mari masuk kalau begitu."

Tak lama pelayan membawa masuk makan siang mereka. Inari sushi, Fugu, sungguh makanan yang luar biasa. Asado berkomentar positif di setiap gigitan. "Bukankah kokinya sangat berbakat? Kau merekrut orang luar biasa, Shizuka."

"Mungkin kau benar. Aku tidak pernah berpikiran sejauh itu..."

"Seharusnya dia memang luar biasa! Kau tidak tahu siapa yang memasaknya?"

"Hn."

Asado menggeleng-geleng, "Terlalu banyak gen ayahmu!"

Setelah mereka menghabiskan makanan. Sambil menyesap sake, Asado berkata, "Apa kau tetap akan membiarkan posisi peramal kosong seperti ini?"

"Menurutmu?" Shizuka menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Menurutku posisimu sangat rawan. Kau beruntung masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang."

"Hn. Aku rasa ada atau tidaknya peramal tidak terlalu berpengaruh. Aku sudah bekerja selama tiga tahun tanpa peramal, lagi pula."

"Apa kau tidak tahu siapa peramal yang sudah dipilih oleh Haruka?"

"Bahkan sampai kematiannya, ia masih memegang teka-teki itu. Tapi dia mengisyaratkan bahwa dia sudah memilih."

"Lalu apa tindakanmu? Tidak mencarinya?"

"Peramal itu bahkan tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya kemari. Aku sudah hampir melupakan tradisi itu."

Suara Asado menggelap, "Itu bukan hanya tradisi, Shizuka. Jika peramal itu memang ada, tanpamu dia akan mati. Dan tanpanya, klan tanpa pertahanan."

"Jika dia memang ada."

"Kau harus mencari tahu, atau kau harus berhadapan dengan kelompok-kelompok yang berusaha mempengaruhimu. Ada beberapa kandidat yang sudah dipilih oleh para tetua."

"Aku sudah mendengarnya."

"Apa kau akan membiarkannya?"

"Aku ingin melihat rencana mereka."

Asado meletakkan cangkirnya, "Aku tidak akan berkata banyak. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu. Kau adalah orang yang paling bebas memilih di tempat ini. Kebebasan melahirkan tanggung jawab."

"Aku memikirkan perkataanmu."

Asado mengangguk, lalu muka seriusnya digantikan cengiran saat berkata, "Sake!"

Sore hari menjelang saat Doumeki berada di dojonya. Berlatih panahan. Ia melepaskan anak panah terakhir sebelum mengakhiri latihannya. Ia menurunkan busurnya, mengamati hasil latihannya saat sudut matanya menangkap seluet seseorang. Saat menoleh, bayangan itu menghilang, tapi sepiring mochi dan secangkir teh menunggu di sudut ruangan. Doumeki menghampirinya, mengambil satu dan merasakannya. Seperti biasa, enak.

Doumeki tidak pernah mempertanyakan apapun soal apa yang dimakannya, sejauh itu enak. Tapi ia sadar gaya masakan itu belum lama dirasakannya. Ia masih mengingat betapa frustasinya ia, sebelum menemukan koki lamanya diganti. Tapi sebelumnya tak pernah ada rasa penasaran siapa orang baru itu, ia secara alami menganggapnya seperti pelayan lainnya, tua dan tidak menarik. Sampai Asado membangkitkan rasa penasarannya.

Sore itu dia pergi ke dapur membawa piring dan gelas kosongnya, menanyakan siapa yang membuatnya. Awalnya para pelayan bingung. _Siapapun yang membuatnya pasti memberikannya dengan sentuhan pribadi, _batin Doumeki.

Sampai seorang pelayan perempuan berseru, "Oh, bukankah Kimihiro selalu menyiapkan makanan ringan untuk Doumeki-san? Tapi dia sepertinya sudah kembali ke kamarnya?"

_Kimihiro._ Nama yang aneh. Doumeki penasaran apakah kanji nya juga ditulis 1 April. Selain itu orang yang memasak untuknya seorang laki-laki?

xxXxx

Kimihiro keluar dari chasitsu-_rumah teh_. Pelayannya, Subaru, merundukkan kepala dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Sudah dua tahun ia tinggal di shinden-zukuri—rumah utama klan Doumeki. Haruka memberinya sebuah bangunan bekas rumah teh yang letaknya terpisah dari bangunan utama dan berada di dekat danau. Tidak akan ada orang yang pergi kesana karena tidak ada apapun selain bangunan terbengkalai yang sekarang menjadi miliknya. Tapi menguntungkan karena dari tempatnya, ia bisa melihat kamar Doumeki dan mempelajari kebiasaannya.

Selain itu, tempat tinggalnya indah. Kimihiro tidak mengerti mengapa bangunan ini tidak difungsikan, atau mengapa para Yakuza itu tidak mencoba berjalan-jalan ke danau. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri sampai tidak menyadari keindahan rumah mereka.

Kimihiro selalu pergi ke dapur untuk melakukan tugasnya lebih pagi dari yang lain, dan pulang saat tidak ada yang melihat. Tidak ada yang mempertanyakan dimana dia tinggal, shinden-zukuri tempat yang sangat luas, lagi pula.

Ia mengerjakan tugasnya seperti biasa; pertama ia akan memanaskan air, lalu bergerak menyiapkan bahan untuk sarapan. Biasanya ada permintaan aneh-aneh dari Doumeki, dan ia harus menyiapkan menu di luar musim yang tidak mudah membuatnya. Tapi Kimihiro tidak protes, tidak secara terang-terangan, tentu saja.

"Oh, Kimihiro-san. Kau sudah ada disini? Selalu pagi seperti biasanya, huh."

"Nayo-san," sapanya pada kepala dapur.

"Apa lagi yang diminta bos besar kali ini?"

"Um... Tsukudane."

"Tidak seaneh biasanya, untunglah. Sekalipun aku tidak meragukan kemampuanmu, Kimihiro-san. Tapi siapa yang bisa membuat menu yang tidak lagi ada seperti _feodal udon_!"

Kimihiro tertawa.

Suara derap langkah mengagetkan mereka. Salah satu pelayan bernama Miyuki masuk ke dalam dapur sambil berseru, "Kalian sudah dengar?" ia mengambil satu napas besar, sebelum melanjutkan, "Para tetua membawa kandidat peramal malam ini!"

Kimihiro membeku.

"Uh. Setelah Haruka meninggal mereka semua mulai bertingkah."

"Akan ada perjamuan besar malam ini!"

"Kita harus bersiap-siap. Berapa banyak kira-kira tamu yang datang?"

"Seluruh tetua dari fraksi Nagayo."

"Kembali bekerja, Kimihiro. Kita akan banyak tugas!"

Kimihiro masih membeku. Setelah beberapa saat ia bertanya dengan hati-hati. "Nayo-san. Bisakah aku menjadi orang yang mengantarkan makanannya?"

Nayo dan Miyuki memandangnya, membeku. "Oh!" seru wanita tua itu, lalu tersenyum. "Kau sangat penasaran sepertinya. Tentu, itu bisa jadi pengalaman yang bagus. Kau perlu bertemu dengan orang yang kau layani."

Kimihiro hanya tersenyum kecut. Bersyukur tidak ada yang menyadari kegundahan hatinya. Ia tidak memimpikan sesuatu yang buruk, jadi pasti semua akan baik-baik saja, kan? Batinnya.

Malam menjelang. Mereka bertiga keluar dari dapur untuk mengintip ke halaman luar lewat jendela. Mereka melihat satu persatu tamu keluar dari mobil-mobil yang berjejer.

Nayo berkomentar, "Mencoba meniru gaya peramal klan, huh..."

"Apa?"

"Coba lihat, Kimihiro. Para peramal gadungan itu, mereka memakai **monstuki cerah dengan aneka motif, bukan?**" Kimihiro mengangguk, "Itu simbol peramal klan. Pola dalam monstuki yang dipakai peramal klan menandakan besar kekuatannya. Semakin cerah, semakin banyak motif, semakin besar kekuatan peramal itu. Juga simbol apa yang menjadi motif ikut berpengaruh. Naga adalah yang terkuat, dan selama seratus tahun terakhir, belum ada peramal yang menyandang simbol naga."

"Peramal itu memakai monstuki berpola naga. Dia pasti kuat?"

"Kau tidak mendengar ceritaku? Ku bilang, mereka hanya meniru gaya peramal klan. Pakaian mereka tidak memiliki arti karena hanya keluarga Inari yang bisa membuat Monstuki magis bagi peramal klan."

"Oh... aku tidak pernah tahu itu..."

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah senior disini," Nayo menyeringai senang. Lalu mereka kembali menguping dengan tenang.

xxXxx

Doumeki menyusuri lorong menuju ruang pertemuan dengan langkah mantap. Tidak ada keraguan atau kecemasan dalam tingkah lakunya. Wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi. Doumeki menyadari tatapan dan bisikan para pelayan yang mengintip di sela-sela pintu geser, tapi ia tidak peduli.

Ia menggeser pintunya dan berdiri sejenak di ambang pintu sambil mengamati orang-orang yang hadir disana. Ia duduk di paling ujung. Tempat kehormatan bagi pemimpin klan. Mereka basa-basi sambil menunggu makanan disiapkan, tidak menyentuh sama sekali alasan yang membawa mereka kemari. Tapi tujuan mereka tercium di udara, menunggu kesempatan. Pada akhirnya, setelah menu terakhir diletakkan. Para Tetua memulai. "Jadi, Shizuka-san. Siapa yang kau pilih diantara semua pemuda dan gadis cantik disini?" pria itu menunjuk para peramal yang memasang wajah penuh harap. Shizuka tidak berkomentar. "Aku tidak akan bertele-tele sementara kita semua tahu alasan kami kesini," lanjut pria tua itu. "Jadi siapa yang kau pilih?"

Ada keheningan. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara teh di tuang di dalam gelasnya. Shizuka melirik pelayan yang menuangkannya, dan membeku. Ia bersirobok dengan mata biru terindah yang pernah dilihatnya. Pemuda itu punya ketampanan klasik, dengan kulit pucat bagai sinar bulan dan bibir merah tipis yang seakan menahan amarah. Pelayan itu selesai menuangkan tehnya, dan bergerak mengambil tempat disisinya, agak ke belakang, siap melayaninya kapanpun. Ia bisa mencium bau vanila.

"Shizuka-san?"

Doumeki kembali menoleh ke arah tamunya. Eskpresinya tidak menunjukkan apapun. Pada para kandidat peramal ia bertanya, "Di kamar tidur kalian, ada berapa banyak amulet dan jimat yang kalian tempel untuk melindungi diri?"

Para peramal itu tampak bingung dengan pertanyaannya, tapi menjawab satu persatu.

"Tidak lebih dari tiga buah, tuan. Saya bersyukur karena itu."

"Saya tidak membutuhkannya sama sekali benda macam itu."

"Saya tidak pernah menghitungnya. Pelayan saya yang biasanya mengurusi hal itu."

"Amulet?"

Shizuka berdiri. "Peramal terakhir milik Haruka, ia memiliki lebih dari seratus jimat menempel dan belasan amulet untuk menjaganya sebelum bertemu dengan kakekku. Itu menunjukkan sebesar apa kekuatan peramal. Lebih kuat dia, lebih rentan dia." Terjadi keributan di antara tamunya. Tapi Shizuka tidak peduli dan malah, pada para tetua ia berkata, "Jika kalian ingin mengajukan kandidat, paling tidak pilih yang benar-benar berguna bagi klan. Bukan sekumpulan pelacur dan gigolo. Tidak ada yang perlu dilanjutkan dalam pertemuan ini."

Shizuka berhenti sejenak di ambang pintu, menoleh ke belakang, "Kau," katanya pada pelayannya. "Bawa makanan itu ke kamarku."

xxXxx

Kimihiro tidak pernah tahu Doumeki adalah orang yang bisa melawan tetua dengan cara seperti itu! Dan dia seumuran dengannya?! Perasaan Kimihiro masih campur aduk saat keributan melanda ruang pertemuan, dan seakan Doumeki tidak menyadarinya, atau tidak peduli, pemuda itu malah meninggalkan ruangannya. Ia masih ternga-nga saat diambang pintu Shizuka menyuruhnya membawa makanan ke kamarnya. Sambil mengambil langkah goyah, Kimihiro membawa set makanan itu. Kesal dan bingung.

Kimihiro sering mengamati kamar Doumeki dari kejauhan, tapi tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk melihat dari dekat. Ia sedang mengamati ruangan-ruangan yang dilaluinya saat tangan kuat menahan lengannya. Kimihiro menatap sejenak tangan itu sebelum melemparkan pandangan bertanya pada Doumeki. "Kau mau kemana?" kata Doumeki tanpa eskpresi. Membuat Kimihiro menyadari ia masuk ke dalam ruangan yang salah. Pipinya seketika merona. Cengkraman di lengannya menguat beberapa detik sebelum dilepaskan.

"Letakkan disana."

Kimihiro meletakkannya di dekat ranjang. Ruangan itu besar, tapi tidak banyak barang disana. Hanya ada lemari, meja, lampu tidur dan ranjang. Ia menundukkan tubuh dan berniat keluar saat Doumeki bertanya, "Kau. Siapa namamu?"

Kimihiro menatap mata emas itu mengamatinya tanpa ekspresi. Bibirnya bergetar, ragu apakah pilihan yang benar untuk menyebutkan namanya. Tapi siapa yang bisa keluar dari situasi macam ini? Tidak wajar jika seorang pelayan menolak menyebutkan namanya pada tuannya, bukan?

Sambil merasakan takdirnya bergulir ke arah yang tidak bisa ditebaknya, Kimihiro menjawab, "Kimihiro. Watanuki Kimihiro."

Kimihiro keluar dari kamar dan berjalan secepat mungkin keluar dari lingkungan pribadi Doumeki Shizuka, hanya untuk berpapasan dengan Kurogane.

"Kimihiro-sama," pria itu menunduk saat melihatnya.

Kimihiro tetawa, "Kenapa kau terus-terusan memanggilku dengan sebutan sama! Aku pelayan kau tahu!"

Kurogane hanya menatapnya, tidak mengomentari orang yang sudah berkali-kali menyelamatkan hidupnya tanpa dia sendiri menyadari. Kurogane merasakan sejak lama, dan akhir-akhir ini semakin yakin bahwa Kimihiro bukan orang biasa. Ia satu-satunya yang masih mengingat, jika seandainya seluruh orang di tempat ini sudah melupakannya, hari pertama Kimihiro datang ke tempat ini bersama Haruka. Pemimpin klan sebelumnya membawa sendiri Kimihiro, memberikannya akomodasi yang tidak mungkin diberikan pada seorang pelayan. Kurogane telah lama bekerja pada Haruka. Ia tahu benar bagaimana cara pria tua itu berpikir. Lagi pula, Kurogane sangat mempercayai instingnya.

"Kau akan bertemu Doumeki-san?"

Kurogane mengangguk. Kimihiro membuka mulutnya seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, lalu menggelengkan kepala pelan dan tersenyum. "Cepatlah pergi. Mungkin kau bisa menghiburnya. Dia dalam suasana hati yang buruk."

Dari pada suasana hati yang buruk, lebih tepatnya Shizuka sedang mengawang-awang. Ia menyesap sakenya sambil menatap ke kejauhan. Bahkan tidak menoleh saat ia masuk.

"Kau tahu, pemuda itu orang yang memasak makanan kita."

"Aku tahu."

Shizuka menoleh padanya.

"Kimihiro-sama," kata Kurogane.

"Sama?"

"Aku punya alasanku sendiri," sambil berkata begitu Kurogane menyodorkan lipatan kertas. Mengalihkan pemikiran Shizuka pada sesuatu yang lebih serius. "Ini bukti adanya transaksi ilegal kelompok Wakasuji."

"Mereka tidak berhenti kalau begitu."

Kurogane mendengus, "Akan sedikit lama sampai seluruh jajaran dibawah kepemimpinan Wakasuji tahu tindakanmu siang tadi. Bersabarlah. Kita akan menunggu tindakan mereka selanjutnya."

"Taro Wakasuji bukan orang yang punya mental melakukan pemberontakan. Tapi aku lebih mencemaskan bos kedua."

Kurogane mengangguk. "Aku akan bersiap pada kemungkinan terburuk."

"Perang antar geng?"

"Lebih buruk lagi. Pembunuh bayaran."

Shizuka tersenyum miring, "Ini bukan pertama kalinya." _Dan bukan yang terakhir._ Kalimat itu menggantung di udara.

"Akan lebih mudah jika ada peramal klan disisimu."

Shizuka menaikkan sebelah alis, "Kau menganjurkan menerima para kandidat peramal yang disodorkan paman-pamanku itu?"

"Tidak. Aku menyarankan kau mencari peramal yang sudah dipilih oleh Haruka."

"Tidak kau juga..."

"Kita membutuhkannya, Shizuka."

"Selama ini kita bisa bertahan."

"Karena keberuntungan," _dan intuisi Kimihiro, _batin Kurogane.

"Tapi tidak ada yang tahu dimana dia. Atau siapa dia. Atau apakah dia benar-benar ada?"

"Aku menyempatkan diri menyelidikinya," Kurogane bergerak tak nyaman. Shizuka menatapnya dengan mata mengisyaratkan untuk melanjutkan, "Ada kemungkinan penyihir Ichihara Yuuko tahu keberadaan peramal itu."

"Selidiki lebih jauh."

Kurogane merundukkan kepala dan berpamitan.

Bagi Kurogane, ini akan jadi malam yang panjang.

xxXxx

x

x

x

**Aku penasaran, apa kisah ini akan jadi kisah percintaan tarik ulur?**


	3. vision

**AKU BUKAN YANG PUNYA XXX HOLIC KARENA AKU TIDAK SEJENIUS PARA LADY CLAMP. KALAU AKU YANG PUNYA, GENRE XXX HOLIC BAKAL BERUBAH 100 % JADI SHONEN AI.**

**3**

**Vision**

x

x

x

Doumeki sangat akrab dengan neneknya sebelum ia meninggal. Wanita itu selalu menyambutnya dalam dekapan yang tidak pernah ibunya berikan. Apa yang selalu diingatnya tentang wanita itu adalah ia selalu memakai kimono dan monstuki yang indah. Warnanya merah tua dengan pola bunga teratai. Tapi neneknya sering sakit. Sampai suatu hari, ia tahu bahwa semua itu adalah konsekuensi menjadi seorang peramal. Setiap pengelihatan masa depan yang neneknya lakukan akan memberikan dampak pada dirinya, berupa luka dan rasa sakit.

Kakeknya pernah berkata, suatu hari ia akan memiliki peramalnya sendiri. Tugasnya untuk melindungi peramal itu, seperti peramal itu melindungi klan. Pada usia lima belas tahun, Doumeki mulai belajar apa arti menjadi pemimpin, apa arti seorang peramal untuknya. Tapi peramalnya tidak pernah datang dan Haruka juga meninggalkannya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Doumeki berdiri sendirian di puncak kekuasaan klan Doumeki.

Awalnya ia gamang, tapi pamannya, Asado, dan kepala pengawalnya, Kurogane, membantunya.

Tapi ia tahu, masih ada yang kurang.

Peramal klan.

Peramal klan bukan hanya pelindung, ia juga simbol dan kharisma suatu klan. Sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu, klan Doumeki memiliki peramal terkuat. Selalu peramal yang diusulkan oleh penyihir Yuuko. Tanpa peramal klan, Doumeki tahu, sekalipun tidak tampak, namun grup Doumeki dalam kondisi krisis. Banyak yang membelot, banyak klan-klan baru meragukan kekuasaannya. Ia membutuhkan peramal klan, segera. Tapi bukan yang diusulkan Jorogumo! Wanita itu selicik julukannya, tapi ia memiliki kekuasaan terlalu besar untuk tidak dihiraukan. Dan sekarang wanita itu mencoba memaksakan kandidatnya.

Naomi menatapnya dengan mata itu lagi dan senyumnya yang mengerikan. Lalu berkata, "Tidak ada ruginya menerima peramal ini," ia menepuk paha pemuda itu, "Kalau kau belum yakin, kau bisa tidak menjadikannya peramal klan."

Kimihiro masuk sambil membawa set minum teh, mata pemuda itu menyapu ke arah tamunya, dahinya berkerut. Shizuka menangkap eskpresi itu dan penasaran, tingkah Kimihiro seakan tahu jika Naomi wanita yang jahat. Kimihiro meletakkan cangkir di depannya. Pandangan mereka bertemu, ada kecemasan dimatanya sebelum ia menurunkan padangan. Mengejutkannya, Kimihiro tidak pergi, diam-diam ia duduk dibelakangnya.

Doumeki tidak mempermasalahkan itu.

Ia mengambil cangkirnya, menyesapnya. _Sempurna._

Pada Naomi ia berkata, "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, kau tahu. Tata caranya tidak begitu."

"Tapi kau membutuhkan peramal," wanita itu tersenyum.

"Benar."

"Yuuki sangat kuat."

Shizuka menyapukan pandangan sekilas pada pemuda itu, tanpa ekspresi. "Tak diragukan lagi. Tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

Mata wanita itu berkilat, "Tiga hari. Hanya tiga hari kau akan tahu dia berguna."

Shizuka menghela napas. Ia bisa merasakan Kimihiro tegang di belakangnya. Shizuka tidak bodoh. Apa yang bisa dibuktikan dari seorang peramal dalam waktu tiga hari? Kecuali Jorogumo memiliki rencana lain yang lebih berbahaya. Shizuka berdiri. "Kurasa tidak ada yang harus kita bicarakan. Sementara kalian bisa menginap di kamar tamu." Shizuka akan mengingat memasang pengawalan penuh untuk mereka.

"Kau akan menyesal," kata wanita itu.

Tapi Shizuka tidak berkata apapun. Ia memberi isyarat pada Kimihiro untuk mengikutinya.

Di koridor yang sepi ia berkata. "Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Naomi dan peramal yang dibawanya."

Kimihiro mengerjap. Ia membuka mulut dan menutupnya kembali. Shizuka dengan sabar menunggu, mengamati bibir merah itu bergetar dan pipinya merona. Ia tidak berhenti menatap.

"Yah... aku tidak bisa berkata banyak. Wanita itu sepertinya berbahaya dan pemuda bernama Yuuki itu..." ia menyipitkan mata, "Tidak berbahaya, tapi ambisius..." Kimihiro merapatkan bibirnya.

Intuisi yang bagus.

Shizuka mengangguk puas. Pergi ke kamarnya, ia berkata, "Makan malam nanti aku ingin makan tempura."

"K-kau!"

Shizuka menoleh ke belakang, menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kimihiro menyadari itu dan pipinya merona. Bibirnya mencabik saat bergumam, "Tempura... uh..." Shizuka tersenyum diam-diam.

xxXxx

Doumeki menyadari kedatangan Kimihiro sambil membawa nampan berisi set minum teh. Langkahnya terhenti saat menyadari jumlah orang sudah bertambah, tidak hanya Doumeki yang ada disana, tapi juga Kurogane dan Yuuki. Kimihiro menyipitkan mata.

Yuuki melihat Kimihiro dan berkata, "Apa kau tidak membawakan teh untukku juga, pelayan?"

Doumeki terhibur dengan ekspresi Kimihiro, gabungan antara kesal, terkejut dan menahan semua perasaan itu. Matanya bersirobok dengan mata biru membara itu. Alis Kimihiro berkedut. Pelayan itu memilih tidak menanggapi Yuuki dan malah bertanya pada Kurogane. "Apa kau juga ingin teh, Kurogane?"

"Tidak." Doumeki bisa merasakan kejengkelan Kurogane. Kemungkinan besar karena perkataan kasar yang dilakukan Yuuki pada Kimihiro. Kurogane punya kekaguman khusus pada Kimihiro yang membuat pria itu memahaminya. Membuat Doumeki semakin penasaran.

Tak lama, Kimihiro kembali sambil membawa cangkir. Mengisinya penuh dan meletakkannya di atas nampan dengan suara _tuk _yang keras. Kimihiro jengkel. membuat Doumeki semakin ingin menggoda pemuda itu. Tapi ia menahan diri. Mata biru itu sekali lagi bersirobok dengan miliknya, dan rona merah muda menjalar di pipi pucat itu. Mata Doumeki setengah tertutup saat memandang reaksi menarik itu. Ujung bibir Kimihiro berkedut.

Di sebelahnya Yuuki bicara, "Kau tahu, kau bisa memanfaatkanku, Doumeki-sama..." kata Yuuki. "Aku bisa berguna untukmu."

"Hn," _cara membujuk yang murahan, _bantin Doumeki.

Kimihiro tersenyum miring. Doumeki menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Menyadari tatapannya, Kimihiro bertanya dengan pipi merah, "Ada lagi yang kau inginkan?" Kimihiro tidak bisa menahan kejengkelan dalam suaranya.

"Minumlah teh bersamaku."

Kimihiro kini benar-benar jengkel. "Jika kau tidak keberatan, Doumeki-san. Aku harus mengambil jemuran karena sebentar lagi akan hujan."

Ia melirik langit yang sangat cerah.

Kimihiro melontarkan tatapan jengkel, "Sebentar lagi akan hujan," gerutunya sambil beranjak pergi.

Dugaan Kimihiro benar. Hujan deras datang tiba-tiba, mengguyur dengan lebat. Ia mencari pemuda itu dan menemukannya duduk di atas tatami, melipat pakaian bersih. Taman yang tampak dari pintu geser yang terbuka menjadi latar belakangnya. Seandainya ia memakai kimono, alih-alih kemeja putih dan celana jins, tampilannya sempurna seperti lukisan. Tapi jins itu tidak tampak buruk juga dipakainya. Doumeki bisa melihat jelas bentuk tubuh ramping dan indah miliknya.

Jangan dipikirkan lebih jauh.

"Jadi kau koki, sekaligus tukang cuci dan peramal?"

Alis Kimihiro berkedut. Kecemasan dan rasa takut berkilat dimatanya. Doumeki mengerutkan kening.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ia seakan menyemburkan pertanyaan. Gerakan tubuhnya tidak nyaman.

"Ini rumahku kalau kau tidak tahu."

"Tapi ini bagian pelayan."

"Bagian pelayan juga rumahku," ia duduk di sebelah Kimihiro, menyilangkan kakinya dengan nyaman. "Kau tidak membuat cemilan?"

"Kalau kau tidak melihatnya, aku sedang sibuk!"

"Hm..." Shizuka menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

Lalu Kimihiro tersadar sikapnya tidak pantas dilakukan. "Uh... Kau ingin cemilan seperti apa?"

Doumeki mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Kau bilang kau ingin cemilan!" ia melemparkan kemeja ke atas tatami, melemparkan pandangan garang sekaligus malu. Rona merah sekali lagi menjalar.

Mata biru itu mengerjap, "Jangan."

Doumeki mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Jangan tersenyum mengejek padaku!"

Doumeki mengusap bibirnya, ia tersenyum?

Kimihiro berdiri, "Aku akan membuat cemilan apapun, kalau begitu." Ia buru-buru pergi ke dapur.

Doumeki menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu geser, merenung. Sudah lama ia tidak merasa sesantai ini, ia suka mengobrol dengan Kimihiro. Doumeki beranjak dari tempatnya, ia tidak sabar menunggu Kimihiro. Mungkin jalan-jalan ke dapur akan menyenangkan. Ia tidak pernah ke dapur.

Para pelayan terbelalak saat melihat Doumeki. Tapi ia hanya menatap mereka tanpa ekspresi dan mengangkat alis saat salah satu pelayan menjatuhkan nampan. Banyak pelayan perempuan berlari mendekat dan menatapnya dari jarak aman. Sejak ia bisa mengingat, ia bukan artis. Tapi tingkah mereka seperti bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka.

Matanya menangkap sosok ramping Kimihiro. Ia tidak pernah melihat orang memasak, dan ia tidak bisa mengatakan seseorang itu ahli atau tidak. Tapi gerakan Kimihiro sangat efisien, hampir memiliki ritme, dan tidak ada gerakan yang sia-sia. Tangannya tidak pernah berhenti. Tangannya tidak pernah kosong.

Ia mendekatkan badannya, sedikit merunduk untuk mengintip di balik bahu Kimihiro. Harum vanila tercium saat wajahnya tak jauh dari leher pemuda itu. "Kau membuat Takoyaki?"

Kimihiro terlonjak dari tempatnya. Ia menoleh terkejut, memandangnya dengan matanya yang besar. Bibir mereka hanya berjarak satu senti. Bibir itu terbuka, Doumeki menyipitkan mata. Lalu momen itu buyar saat Kimihiro melompat ke samping, membuat jarak aman. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini!"

"Dapur juga rumahku, jika itu yang kau tanyakan."

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU! Apa kau tidak bisa menunggu sebentar?"

"Takoyaki—"

"Apa?!"

"Takoyaki mu gosong."

Kimihiro segera melompat dan dengan cekatan mengambil bola-bola itu dari cetakannya. Hanya butuh beberapa detik, takoyaki berpindah aman ke atas piring. Doumeki tak repot-repot merubah posisinya, membuat mereka kembali berdiri rapat. Ia bisa merasakan panas punggung Kimihiro di bagian depan tubuhnya, atau kaki mereka yang sesekali bersentuhan. Tapi Kimihiro tidak menyadarinya. Ia sedang memasukkan adonan kembali ke dalam cetakan.

Doumeki menusuk satu takoyaki, gerakannya membuat tubuh mereka kini benar-benar menempel, dan lengannya yang terjulur seperti sedang memeluk dari belakang. Kimihiro membeku. Semua gerakan sengaja dilakukannya dengan lambat, matanya tidak lepas dari Kimihiro. Pipi pucat itu kembali merona. Doumeki memasukkan takoyaki ke dalam mulutnya.

Alisnya berkedut, Doumeki menghitung, satu, dua, tiga... "Kau!" ia berbalik, "Apa kau tidak punya sopan santun—" Doumeki tidak repot-repot melangkah ke belakang. "Kau terlalu dekat!" Doumeki tersenyum miring dan dengan berat hati membiarkan momen itu berlalu.

"Takoyaki..."

Kimihiro kembali pada kesibukannya. Doumeki bersandar di pinggir meja, mengamati Kimihiro dengan perasaan terhibur. Jika para pelayan tersenyum dan terkekeh diam-diam, Doumeki tidak memperdulikannya.

xxXxx

Kimihiro mengerutkan dahinya, tatapannya jauh ke depan. Ia bisa melihat pipi merona dari tempatnya. "Jangan mengikuti aku! Kau terlalu dekat!" mereka berjalan di koridor menuju ruang makan.

"Kau membawa takoyakiku."

"Kalau begitu bawa sendiri!"

"Hn."

"Apa itu Takoyaki?" Kurogane ikut bergabung.

"Selamat datang," sapa Kimihiro. Doumeki ingin disambut seperti itu juga. Lain kali.

Doumeki menyadari lampu ruang makan menyala dari pintu terbuka di ujung lorong. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara keras dari sanna. Doumeki berlari ke arah keributan itu. Yuuki tergeletak di lengan Naomi.

"Ada apa?"

"Yuuki mendapatkan pengelihatan, Doumeki-san!"

Doumeki melirik takoyaki tumpah di tatami, sausnya mengalir di sela-selanya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, Kimihiro dan Kurogane sudah menghilang.

xxXxx

Awalnya, terdengar keributan di ruang makan. Lalu, tiba-tiba langkahnya goyah saat pengelihatan Kimihiro bergeser dari koridor menjadi sesuatu yang sama sekali berbeda. Seperti penggalan film yang diputar dengan berbagai emosi yang menyerangnya. Kimihiro bisa merasakan tubuhnya limbung ke satu sisi. Matanya terbuka, tapi tak ada yang terlihat kecuali gambaran masa depan. Ia merasakan nafasnya sesak walau mulutnya terbuka. Ia merasakan lengan familier menahannya, "Bawa aku pergi dari sini," hanya itu yang bisa diucapkannya pada lengan itu, sebelum serangan datang lebih kuat.

Ia berusaha memahami apa yang dilihat dan didengarnya. Berusaha mengurai pengelihatan saling tumpang tindih itu. Banyak orang yang tidak dikenalnya, tapi emosi negatif itu sangat familier untuknya. Emosi-emosi itu menyerangnya bertubi-tubi. Lalu pengelihatan itu kembali bergulir dengan cepat, kembali normal. Kimihiro menyadari kakinya tidak lagi menyentuh lantai. Kepalanya jatuh di lengan yang kuat.

Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, berusaha fokus. Kurogane memandangnya dengan dahi berkerut, bibirnya serupa garis tipis dan suaranya geram sekaligus bingung saat bertanya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kimihiro menegakkan punggung, ia berada di ruangan kosong. Kimihiro hanya bisa diam untuk beberapa saat. Kurogane berjongkok disisinya, menahan tubuh dengan satu lengan.

"Kau mimisan."

Kimihiro mengusap hidung dengan punggung tangannya, melihat darah merah tertoreh disana. Kimihiro benci bau darah, baunya seperti karat. Kurogane memberikan sapu tangannya. "Ada apa? Apa kau sakit?"

"Kurogane, dengarkan aku baik-baik," ia menelan ludah. Tidak yakin apa tindakannya benar. Tapi saat ini sangat mendesak. "Akan ada pemberontakan yang dipimpin orang bernama Moritaka Shou. Kau mengenalnya?"

Seandainya mata Kurogane bisa lebih lebar dari sekarang, tapi ia hanya mengangguk.

"Orang itu akan menyerang bagian grup Doumeki, klan Yuzu, besok malam. Kita bisa menghentikannya sebelum pertikaian dimulai. Apa kau mengerti?"

Kurogane mengangguk.

Kimihiro mencoba berdiri, tapi Kurogane tidak melepaskan bantuannya.

"Jangan ceritakan ini pada siapapun, kau mengerti?"

Kurogane terdiam beberapa saat. "Kimihiro-sama, apa kau adalah—"

"Jangan."

Kurogane terdiam. "Aku yakin kau punya alasan."

"Aku punya alasan."

"Baiklah." Kurogane mengangguk. "Apa aku perlu mengantarmu ke kamar?"

"Tidak usah. Pengelihatan itu bukan yang paling buruk."

Kurogane mengerutkan kening. "Kau harus mengatakannya pada Shizuka."

Kimihiro menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Ada alasannya?"

Kimihiro mengangguk.

"Baiklah," ia menyentuh bagian belakang kepalanya, mendesah keras. "Kupikir secara insting aku sudah tahu. Tapi itu tetap mengejutkan. Aku percaya, kau menyembunyikan semua ini demi kebaikan klan, sekalipun aku tidak mengerti di bagian yang mana? Tapi aku percaya padamu."

"Terima kasih," bisik Kimihiro, merasa tidak nyaman. "Pergilah. Aku yakin Doumeki membutuhkanmu."

Kurogane mengangguk dengan berat hati meninggalkan Kimihiro sendirian. Mata biru itu mengikutinya, sampai ia meninggalkan ruangan.

Setelah Kurogane menutup pintu, Kimihiro merosot jatuh. Ia benar-benar lelah. Sebentar saja. Ia akan istirahat sebentar.

xxXxx

Kurogane menggeser pintu dan masuk. Ia melihat punggung tegang Shizuka. "Dari mana saja kau?"

Kurogane tidak menjawab.

"Aku hampir berpikir mengangkat Yuuki sebagai peramal klan."

"Hampir."

Shizuka berbalik, ia tampak frustasi. Keningnya berkerut dan mata emasnya menya-nyala. Kurogane membayangkan jika Shizuka menjambak rambut. "Sayangnya aku tidak sebodoh itu. Kau tahu, kelompok Wakasuji akan menyerang?"

Kurogane mengangguk.

"Tapi peramal itu tidak tahu kapan penyerangan itu terjadi—aku berharap aku memiliki peramal seperti nenek—" Kurogane memotong, "Besok malam."

Shizuka mendongak terkejut.

"Penyerangan itu dilakukan besok malam. Kita masih bisa mencegahnya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Kurogane diam.

"Kurogane, katakan."

"Kau mempercayaiku?"

"Tentu saja—"

"Jadi, percayai itu."

Mata emas Shizuka bergerak, ia bisa merasakan otak cerdas pemimpin klan-nya bekerja. Shizuka dan Haruka memang individu berbeda, tapi untuk masalah seperti ini, mereka hampir identik. Tak sampai waktu lama pemahaman muncul dimatanya. "Aku mengerti," bisik Shizuka dengan hati-hati.

Kurogane mengangguk. "Aku akan menyiapkan pasukan." Sambil berkata begitu ia merunduk dan mengundurkan diri. Saat membuka pintu, pertanyaan Doumeki menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa.. dia baik-baik saja?" mengejutkan, berkebalikan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, pertanyaan itu diajukan dengan penuh perhatian, kekhawatiran.

Kurogane mengerling ke belakang, "Dia bilang yang dilihatnya bukan yang paling buruk."

Kurogane meninggalkan ruangan dengan bayang-bayang mata emas yang berkilat marah. Senyum diam-diam menghiasi bibirnya, bukan berarti ia melanggar janjinya pada Kimihiro, karena Shizuka menyadarinya sendiri. Itu diluar kemampuannya untuk menahannya.

**xxXxx**


	4. Promise

**AKU BUKAN YANG PUNYA XXX HOLIC KARENA AKU TIDAK SEJENIUS PARA LADY CLAMP. KALAU AKU YANG PUNYA, GENRE XXX HOLIC BAKAL BERUBAH 100 % JADI SHONEN AI.**

**Terima kasih yang udah review (terharu) TT_TT**

**Saya akan terus berusaha update secepat mungkin ide itu datang. Doakan saja idenya berubah dari kecepatan suara menjadi kecepatan cahaya (juga gerakan jari-jarinya), jadi updatenya bisa lebih cepat lagi, juga koneksi internetnya nggak troble (ini yang sering bikin jengkel).**

**Saya sangat menikmati menulis cerita ini, (bukan pula karena saya otaku khusus XXX Holic atau apa) :P**

**4**

**Promise**

x

x

x

Di halaman luar terjadi kesibukan tidak biasa. Para anak buah sudah berkumpul, senjata disiapkan. Doumeki mengamati semua itu sambil menghadap sarapannya. Ia mengambil suapan pertama, dan membeku. Keningnya berkerut saat merasakan rasa yang berbeda. Ia meletakkan sendoknya. Doumeki memanggil dua orang pelayan yang sedang membawa baki-baki sarapan.

"Kenapa bukan Kimihiro yang memasak makananku?" ia bertanya.

Pelayan itu mengerjap, kaget karena Doumeki menyadari perbedaan dari makanannya. Salah satunya menjawab, "Kimihiro-san tidak datang pagi ini."

"Kenapa?"

Keduanya saling melemparkan pandangan, "Kami tidak tahu. Seorang pelayan sudah pergi untuk mengecek kesehatannya. Tapi dia tidak ada di chasitsu-_rumah teh._"

"Dia tinggal di chasitsu?"

"Entahlah. Saya juga baru tahu, itupun karena Miyuki khawatir. Ia bilang Kimihiro-san belum kembali sejak ia membuat takoyaki..."

Doumeki mengerutkan kening. Ia meninggalkan makanannya tidak tersentuh dan pergi menemui Kurogane. Pria itu tampak menyadari Doumeki dalam suasana hati kurang baik. Ia tidak bertanya, karena itu tidak perlu. Doumeki berkata, "Kemarin, dimana kau tinggalkan Kimihiro?"

Kurogane terdiam sejenak. "Di salah satu ruangan kosong dekat ruang makan. Kenapa?"

"Dia belum menunjukkan diri sejak semalam," tanpa menunggu, Doumeki bergegas pergi mencarinya. Kurogane mengikuti tak jauh darinya.

Doumeki menggeser pintunya dan melayangkan pandangan keseluruh ruangan. Lalu pandangannya jatuh pada tubuh yang tergeletak di tatami. Ia meraih tubuh tak sadarkan diri itu. Wajahnya pucat dan ada darah kering menempel di pipinya. Doumeki menepuk lembut pipi itu, kulitnya sangat dingin, "Kimihiro."

xxXxx

Kimihiro membuka mata perlahan, mengerjapkannya untuk menemukan fokus, dan menyadari sedang menatap wajah cemas Doumeki. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" katanya bingung. Tatami yang keras membuat tubuhnya sakit dan kulitnya lecet. Ia tidak repot-repot menggerakkan kepala karena sudah pasti pening akan menyerangnya, ini bukan pagi pertamanya seperti ini.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu, idiot."

"_Apa?_ Kau baru memanggilku apa?" Wajahnya masih saja tanpa eskpresi, membuat Kimihiro jengkel. Ia menggeser pandangannya dan menemukan Kurogane berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Pipinya merona saat mengingat kejadian kemarin. Tanpa banyak bicara, Doumeki mengangkatnya dalam gendongan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Shizuka bertanya dengan nada dingin. "Apa kau bisa berjalan?" Kimihiro membeku saat merasakan kemarahan di dalam pertanyaan itu.

Ia melirik Doumeki. Mengamati wajah yang di idolakan banyak wanita itu. Pada akhirnya ia bertanya tanpa benar-benar berpikir, "Kenapa kau marah?"

Doumeki menusuknya dengan pandangan tajam, matanya menyipit. Kimihiro merona. Ia tidak pernah berada pada jarak sedekat ini, kecuali saat di dapur...

Kimihiro menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa benar kau tinggal di chasitsu? Aku akan mengantarmu kesana."

"Tidak!" Kimihiro memandangnya dengan eskpresi horor. Tidak mungkin ia menunjukkan ruangan pribadinya yang penuh jimat dan berbagai hal itu pada orang lain, terutama Doumeki! Ia akan tahu siapa Kimihiro sebenarnya.

Shizuka mengamatinya dengan mata menyipit. Jantung Kimihiro berdegup kencang. "Kau begitu malu aku melihat barang pribadimu?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Hn. Sungguh kau tidak mau ku antar kesana."

"Tidak perlu!"

"Baiklah," Kimihiro lega, tidak menduga akan semudah itu lolos dari maut, sampai Doumeki melanjutkan, "Karena kau tidak mau, aku cukup membawamu ke kamar ku saja kan?"

"APA?!"

xxXxx

Doumeki merasakan cengkraman di punggungnya dalam usaha Kimihiro untuk melepaskan diri. Tapi itu hanya membuatnya mengernyit sambil melemparkan senyum miring pada pemuda yang merona dalam gendongannya. Ia tidak mengganggunya karena tubuhnya yang dibangun dengan cara berbeda, kebalikan dari tubuh Kimihiro yang ramping, ringan... dan sangat pas menempel di tubuhnya. Lagi pula gerakan itu membuat lengan-lengan Kimihiro melingkar di lehernya, dan wajahnya sangat dekat dengannya, dan bibirnya hanya beberapa inchi dari kulit pucat itu... Doumeki tidak memperdulikan teriakan protes Kimihiro, tidak benar-benar mendengarkan karena seluruh indranya berusaha merasakan Kimihiro.

Ia membuka pintu dengan kakinya, bergerak cepat ke ranjang dan menghempaskan Kimihiro di atasnya. Pemuda itu terkesiap, seolah udara di paru-parunya dipaksa keluar karena gerakan itu. Doumeki memperhatikan, pemuda itu bahkan tidak bisa menegakkan punggungnya terlalu lama. Ia kini membiarkan kepalanya jatuh ke ranjang dan menutupi mukanya dengan salah satu lengannya.

Doumeki mengambil baskom berisi air panas dan handuk. Ia duduk di sebelah Kimihiro dan mulai bekerja. Mata biru itu memandangnya lelah. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hn."

"Apa kau tidak punya urusan lain? Seperti urusan Yakuza dan sebagainya," ekspresinya kesal.

"Aku akan pergi menemui Moritaka Shou jika itu yang kau maksud."

Tubuh di bawahnya menegang. "Lalu kenapa kau masih disini, bodoh."

Doumeki suka tempramen Kimihiro. Ia benar-benar gagal berperan sebagai pelayan. "Itu karena aku sibuk mencari kokiku untuk protes kenapa aku tidak mendapatkan makanan yang layak."

"Kau itu sungguh pilih-pilih makanan, kau tahu..."

"Sebagai balasannya, aku ingin makan nabe."

"Itu diluar musim! Aku bahkan tidak punya bahan-bahannya!"

"Aku akan mengantarmu berbelanja. Jika berangkat sekarang sepertinya kita akan tepat waktu."

Mata biru itu sekali lagi membalasnya dengan tatapan yang membakar, "Apa aku salah dengar? Bukankah kau mau berangkat untuk mengurus urusan Yakuza mu?!"

"Benar. Kau bisa ikut dan kita bisa belanja setelah itu."

"Apa kau pikir kau sedang piknik? Kau akan menyerang grup Yakuza lain, idiot."

"Hn. Tidak masalah. Pada dasarnya aku tidak perlu mengangkat senjata sama sekali. Jadi tidak masalah jika harus mengangkatmu." Tanpa peringatan Doumeki mengangkat Kimihiro.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana!?" serunya panik.

"Kamar mandi. Kau perlu membersihkan diri."

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!" Kimihiro mencengkeram bahunya. Ketakutan dan rasa malu ada di mata itu. Pipinya merona.

Karena tampaknya semua itu terlalu keterlaluan untuk Kimihiro saat ini, Doumeki memutuskan untuk sedikit mundur. "Aku hanya akan mengantarmu ke bak mandi."

"Uh... baiklah."

Doumeki menurunkan Kimihiro di pinggir bak mandi. "Apa temperaturnya pas?"

Kimihiro mengangguk.

"Aku meninggalkanmu sekarang. Jubah mandinya ada disana," ia menunjuk. "Panggil saja kalau sudah selesai."

Tak lama, Kimihiro berseru memanggilnya. Doumeki membuka pintu dan membeku. Kimihiro duduk di pinggir bak mandi dengan jubah mandi miliknya. Benda itu terlalu besar di tubuh Kimihiro, kedua bagian lengannya menjulur jatuh, menyembunyikan telapaknya. Bagian lehernya miring, memperlihatkan kulit bahunya yang mengintip.

Doumeki menelan air liur.

Doumeki menyelipkan lengannya ke bawah tumit Kimihiro, meletakkan lengannya yang lain di punggungnya, dan membawanya dalam sekali angkat.

Itu sama sekali tidak baik.

Seketika ia diserang wangi sabun dan sampo, bau mint miliknya. Itu wangi yang biasa, tapi tidak jika dipakai Kimihiro. Bagaimanapun itu wangi Kimihiro. Doumeki menahan diri untuk tidak menyusupkan bibirnya ke leher pemuda itu, atau menguntai tali jubah mandinya agar ia bisa merasakan kulit pucat—

Jangan dipikirkan.

Ia menurunkannya di pinggir tempat tidur dan memberinya baju ganti.

"Apa itu?" kata Kimihiro ngeri.

"Baju ganti."

"Itu _kimono!_ Kenapa kau memberiku kimono!"

"Ini satu-satunya pakaianku yang pas untuk mu."

"Aku punya pakaianku sendiri!"

"Apa kau mau aku pergi ke kamarmu dan mengambilkannya?"

Kimihiro membeku. Doumeki mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Uh..." akhirnya ia menerimanya walau dengan berat hati. "Jangan menatapku!"

Doumeki berbalik.

Ia mendengar suara kain bergeser. Setelah beberapa saat yang menyiksa dan membutuhkan segenap jiwa untuk tidak berbalik dan melihat tubuh ramping itu, kulit pucat itu... akhirnya Kimihiro berkata, "Aku sudah selesai."

Doumeki menoleh dan membeku.

"Berhenti menatapku!"

Dugaannya benar memberikan kimono pada Kimihiro. Pemuda itu tidak cocok sama sekali dengan kemeja. Kimono itu berwarna biru yang senada dengan warna matanya. Rambutnya yang hitam tampak kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat. Dan kulit pucat itu merona dibawah tatapannya. Kain itu menempel ketat pada tubuhnya yang ramping, menunjukkan setiap lekuk tubuh indahnya. Doumeki hampir bisa membayangkannya tanpa sehelai benang pun—

Doumeki berjalan mendekat. Kimihiro menatapnya dengan pandangan garang, tapi ia terlalu keras kepala untuk mundur atau pergi menjauh. Itu membuat semuanya terlalu mudah. Doumeki hanya berhenti saat dada mereka hampir bersentuhan. Karena tubuhnya lebih tinggi, ia sedikit menunduk dan memiringkan kepala. Jemari-jemari mereka sesekali bersentuhan. Harum napas Kimihiro menyentuh lehernya, seperti napasnya menyentuh telinga Kimihiro yang kini memerah. Doumeki bisa terus seperti ini sepanjang hari, tapi ada tugas yang perlu diselesaikannya.

Ia menyusupkan lengannya di ketiak Kimihiro, menariknya merapat, membuat seluruh tubuhnya menyangga bebannya, dan menyeretnya pergi. Kimihiro masih mengawang-awang untuk bisa protes.

xxXxx

Kimihiro merasakan benaknya kacau. Ia seharusnya tidak berada sedekat ini atau melibatkan perasaannya sejauh ini pada Doumeki. Itu membuat posisinya rawan dan semakin menyakitkan baginya mengetahui apa yang sudah ia lepaskan. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk merelakan semua ini, semua perlindungan yang menjadi haknya, kehangatan lengan pemuda yang berjodoh dengannya...

Tapi lengan-lengan itu bukan fantasinya. Hangat tubuhnya sepenuhnya nyata, dan harumnya, dan sentuhan-sentuhannya. Semuanya begitu pas, membuat Kimihiro tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling leher Doumeki, atau diam-diam merasakan bau maskulin di lehernya. Lalu mata emas itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang intens, ia bisa membayangkan kilat di matanya. Lalu Doumeki mendongak, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, dan menghembuskan napasnya yang memabukkan di bibir Kimihiro. Mata Doumeki menyipit, dan ia bisa merasakan jari-jari mengusap pantatnya. Kimihiro merona.

Tiba-tiba Doumeki mengalihkan pandangan, membuat keintiman itu seakan tidak pernah terjadi dan meninggalkan Kimihiro dalam kebingungan. Lalu ia menyadari bahwa mereka sudah sampai di halaman. Para anak buah memandang mereka dengan mata lebar dan mulut ternga-nga, begitu juga teman-teman pelayan Kimihiro. Kimihiro tidak yakin tapi reaksi mereka mungkin karena kaget melihat pemimpin klannya menggendong seorang pelayan? Itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Kimihiro berharap ia bisa mengubur dirinya ke dalam tanah sekarang juga.

Kimihiro tidak pernah tahu kalau alasannya sama sekali berbeda.

Kimihiro tidak pernah tahu jika hanya ada satu orang yang berhak dan akan digendong oleh seorang pemimpin klan, jika itu bukan istrinya, maka dia adalah peramal klan. Atau bisa jadi keduanya.

Kimihiro tidak pernah tahu bahwa itu cara Doumeki mengumumkan dalam keheningan siapa Kimihiro sebenarnya. Tapi Jorogumo dan Yuuki tahu. Mereka tidak terlihat senang mengetahuinya.

Doumeki membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil, mendudukkannya di pangkuannya.

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau tidak sadar apa yang kau lakukan?"

Doumeki menaikkan kedua alisnya, berpura-pura polos.

"Kenapa aku ada dipangkuanmu!?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau duduk dipangkuanku, kau bisa menggeser tubuhmu sendiri."

Kimihiro memandangnya dengan tajam, lalu berusaha keras menggeser tubuhnya. Doumeki mendengus dan menutup mata, "Sebaiknya kau tidak melakukan itu." Cengkraman di pinggang Kimihiro tanpa sadar menguat. Ia merasakan kulitnya merinding karena sentuhan itu.

"Kau bilang aku harus menggeser tubuhku! Aku sedang berusaha—"

"Bukan begitu maksudku." Doumeki membuka mata. Mata emas itu berkilat oleh hasrat dan bibirnya tersenyum miring. Lalu Kimihiro sadar apa maksud Doumeki.

"Oh!" Mata Kimihiro terbelalak dan rasa hangat menjalar di pipi, telinga dan lehernya. Ia membuka mulut, meledakkan amarah, "Mesum!"

xxXxx

Kimihiro sambil bersedekap menghadap jendela. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang dilakukan Doumeki. Dasar pria mesum, bodoh!

"Kau masih marah?"

Ia tidak menanggapi. Tapi rasa panas yang menjalar di pipinya menghianatinya. Siapa yang benar-benar bisa mengabaikan Doumeki? Seperti sekarang, di tengah usahanya untuk tidak peduli, ia bisa merasakan hangat tubuh Doumeki di sampingnya. Kimihiro membeku saat tiba-tiba kaki Doumeki mengait kakinya, menggeseknya, memberikan rasa hangat hingga menembus kulit Kimihiro. Ia mengerjapkan mata, untuk beberapa detik merasa disorientasi ruang. Kimihiro menginjak kakinya keras-keras, dan mendorong kaki itu menjauh.

Kali ini telunjuknya menyentuh lengan Kimihiro. Kulit yang disentuhnya seakan dialiri listrik. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya tegang di bawah sentuhan itu. kain Kimono yang tipis sama sekali tidak membantu. Jari itu bergerak naik perlahan, menuju bahu dan berhenti di kulit lehernya. Lalu mengusapnya lembut. Kimihiro terkesiap, menarik dirinya menjauh dan melemparkan pandangan kesal sekaligus bingung. Doumeki menarik tangannya kembali, melipatnya di dada. Mata emas itu memakunya, bibirnya tersenyum miring.

"Kau!" serunya.

Doumeki menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Berhenti berbuat seperti itu!" semburnya.

"Berbuat apa? Katakan dengan jelas. Aku tidak mengerti." Kimihiro semakin jengkel karena melihat Doumeki tampak terhibur. Dia sengaja menggoda!

"KAU TAHU MAKSUD KU!"

Doumeki menyandarkan lengannya di jendela, menyangga kepalanya, tatapannya tidak lepas dari Kimihiro.

"Uh!" akhirnya Kimihiro menyerah dan mengalihkan pandangan. Ia menggeser tubuhnya lebih jauh lagi, membuat seluruh sisi tubuh sebelah kanannya menempel di badan mobil. Ia menggerutu, "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku berakhir di tempat ini bersamamu."

Hangat napas menyapu telinga dan tengkuknya, "Kau pikir?"

"Kau terlalu dekat!" serunya panik. Kimihiro mendorong bahunya dengan ke dua tangan. Tapi tubuh itu tak bergeming. "Berhenti menatapku dengan wajah tanpa eskpresi! Itu sangat menjijikkan!"

Kurogane membuka pintu, "Shizuka?" wajahnya seperti menahan geli. "Kita sudah sampai."

Mata emas itu tak lepas darinya sedetik lebih lama, lalu Doumeki keluar dari mobil. Kimihiro mengikutinya, mengamati sekitarnya dengan penasaran. Mereka berdiri di tepi bukit rendah. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia bisa melihat puncak-puncak rumah dan halaman-halaman yang berada di balik setiap pagar. Jalanan menurun terdekat tampak jelas dari sisi sebelah sini. Jalanan itu merupakan jalan utama yang sisi kanannya menghadap ke bukit dan sisi kirinya berjejer rumah-rumah mewah dengan gaya tradisional. Kimihiro mengenali salah satunya dari pengelihatannya.

Lalu ia mendengar suara desingan, Kimihiro menoleh. Pada awalnya Doumeki berdiri disana sambil menelepon, lalu peluru menembus kepalanya, memberikan semburat merah di udara dan rasa hangat di kulit wajahnya. Kimihiro memandang tangannya, penuh dengan darah.

Lalu ia limbung ke satu sisi. Dan pengelihatan itu lenyap.

Kimihiro menoleh ke belakang, tempat Doumeki berdiri menelepon. Ia tidak lagi berpikir saat berlari, mendorong Doumeki hingga ia mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, bersamaan dengan itu terdengar desingan peluru. Deru angin terdengar saat benda melesat di belakangnya, melalui tempat Doumeki tadinya berdiri dan berakhir, memantul pada kaca mobil yang anti peluru.

Adrenaline membuat Kimihiro bisa menangkap semua detail, seakan diputar dalam gerakan lambat; anak buah Doumeki seketika mengambil posisi, mengeluarkan pistol dan balas menembak. Kimihiro merasakan lengannya di cengkeram erat dan tubuhnya diangkat dalam gendongan. Doumeki mengeluarkan pistol dari saku jasnya, menembak sembari berlari menuju mobil. Suara selongsong peluru jatuh dan batu pecah beradu dengan suara teriakan. Doumeki membuka pintu mobil, mendorong Kimihiro masuk dan membuat pintu mobil sebagai tameng. Ia menembak dan terus menembak, sementara Kimihiro hanya bisa terbelalak di atas tempat duduk.

Kemudian suasana menjadi hening. Para anak buah masih tampak tegang dan waspada, tapi pandangan mereka begitu hidup. Doumeki menurunkan pistolnya dan berdiri. Ia menoleh pada Kimihiro, mata emasnya berkilat, dahinya berkerut dan bibirnya serupa garis lurus. Doumeki tidak hanya marah, ia berang.

"Kurogane." Katanya singkat. Kepala pasukannya mengerti, dan ia segera memberikan beberapa intruksi.

"Tidak aman disini, kau harus bawa Kimihiro pergi."

Doumeki mengangguk. "Aku serahkan padamu."

Kurogane menyeringai. Kimihiro tidak pernah melihatnya memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Ia tampak seperti Katana; tajam dan berbahaya.

Kimihiro kedinginan. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia sangat kedinginan, ini musim panas lagi pula, tapi rasa dinginnya menusuk hingga tulang. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri. Doumeki meraih pinggangnya dan mengangkatnya ke atas pangkuannya. Mata emas itu menelitinya. Tidak adanya respon atau protes dari Kimihiro seakan sinyal bagi Doumeki untuk memberikan bantuan, seakan Kimihiro tidak mampu duduk tegak tanpa bantuannya. Tapi Kimihiro memang merasa sangat lemah. Ia seperti baru diserang dengan emosi-emosi negatif dari berbagai arah. Kimihiro bergidik.

Doumeki melepas dua kancing teratasnya, melepaskan jasnya, dan memakaikannya pada Kimihiro. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya dan menarik tubuhnya merapat. Kepalanya jatuh di bahu Doumeki. Kimihiro menutup mata, merasa aman. Punggungnya merileks di bawah usapan-usapan lembut. Ia sudah tahu bahwa darah murni yang dimiliki anggota klan Doumeki dapat menetralisir, tapi ini pertamakalinya Kimihiro membuktikannya sendiri, dan merasa apa yang didengarnya sangat meremehkan kemampuan Doumeki; seketika segala emosi negatif diblokir dan energi negatif yang terlanjur menyentuhnya lenyap begitu saja begitu Doumeki memeluknya.

"Merasa lebih baik?"

Kimihiro membeku.

Ia mendorong tubuhnya dan duduk tegak, berhadapan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi itu. "A—apa—"

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai di supermarket. Aku mau Nabe, seandainya kau lupa."

Pipi Kimihiro merona. "KAU! Uh!" Doumeki mengusap pipinya, Kimihiro kehilangan kata-kata. "Apa yang kau lakukan idiot!"

xxXxx

_Milikku,_ batinnya sambil mengusap pipi Kimihiro. Rupanya garis takdir antara pemimpin klan dengan peramalnya bukan omong kosong, Doumeki tidak pernah merasa seperti ini, kebutuhan untuk melindungi dan menyentuhnya. Semua perasaan baru itu menyerangnya bertubi-tubi, tidak membiarkannya mengambil jeda hanya untuk berpikir logis. Perasaan itu menyeretnya, menahannya hingga ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menerimanya. Tembakan peluru itu dan sosok Kimihiro yang berlari menerjangnya menghapus semua keraguannya.

Doumeki tidak lagi peduli sekalipun Kimihiro menolak perlindungannya, atau menolak mengakui jati dirinya, Doumeki akan melindunginya. Doumeki tidak perduli dengan penobatan, tanpa semua adat itu, baginya, ia sudah memilih Kimihiro sebagai _peramal pribadinya. _

**xxXxx**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**Aw! Aww!**

**Doumekiiii **

**Wajah tanpa ekspresimu itu hanya sebagai kedok, seandainya saja Kimihiro bisa membaca pikiranmu! (Apa buat aja ya Fic macam ini...? judulnya bisa jadi Telepati ? LoL ) **

**TBC**


	5. Sensation

**AKU BUKAN YANG PUNYA XXX HOLIC KARENA AKU TIDAK SEJENIUS PARA LADY CLAMP. KALAU AKU YANG PUNYA, GENRE XXX HOLIC BAKAL BERUBAH 100 % JADI SHONEN AI.**

**xxXxx**

**Makasih Reviewnya, my dears...**

**Untuk azusa ryuuichi :**

**Bagaimana saya bisa menulis dengan cara seperti ini...? hem... saya tidak pernah berpikir dua kali antara ide, kalimat di kepala saya, dengan tangan di keyboard. Itu juga yang sering membuat salah ketik, apalagi kalau ngantuk... tapi saya memang punya motto dalam menulis: tidak boleh ada pembodohan pembaca. Maksud saya, para pembaca itu pintar, tidak perlu menulis terlalu berlebihan seakan mereka tidak akan mengerti. Tapi pada intinya, karena saya sangat cinta pada XXX Holic, terutama DouxWata. Kalian juga kan? :D**

**xxXxx**

**kritik, saran, request cerita, terbuka lebar di review.**

**Silakan menikmati, dan semoga tidak bosan. :D**

**5**

**Sensation**

x

x

x

"Tidak tidak!" kata Kimihiro kesal. "Kentang ini sudah lama, coba kau lihat, apa kau buta?—Bagaimana kau bisa hidup sampai sekarang tanpa tahu bedanya?"

"Mereka bilang kentang ini baru diantar." Kata Doumeki keras kepala. Ia membiarkan kenyataan bahwa ia tidak pernah memasak makanannya sendiri, apalagi pergi berbelanja.

"Ya, tapi yang ini lebih lama dari yang lain, ah lihat itu," ia mengambil kentang yang terlihat sama persis seperti yang diambil Doumeki. "Oh, ini sempurna! Aku ingin yang ini," Doumeki diam saja, hanya menyodorkan kantong belanjaan supaya Kimihiro bisa memasukkan kentang itu ke dalamnya. "Ah! Sawi-nya sedang diskon!" ia mengenggam tangan Doumeki dan menyeretnya ke bagian sawi.

Doumeki tidak protes, ia senang lagi pula.

"Senbei," kata Doumeki dengan nada datar.

Kimihiro menoleh ke belakang dan menyadari bahwa tangan mereka saling bertaut. Ia seketika melepaskan gandengan seperti tangan Doumeki membakar kulitnya. Pipinya merah dan ia tidak menatap Doumeki saat berkata, "Kau sudah lebih dari cukup makan cemilan! Kau akan mati muda jika terlalu banyak makan! Dan bisakah kau tidak menarik begitu banyak perhatian!" pada kalimat terakhirnya, Kimihiro menghentakkan sebelah kaki.

Doumeki menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Lihat semua ini! Para anak buahmu mengganggu! Tidak bisakah mereka meninggalkan kita sendiri?!" ia mengibaskan tangannya pada pria-pria garang berjas dan berkacamata hitam. Jelas tonjolan di jas mereka adalah pistol. Mereka tidak benar-benar dekat, tapi cukup dekat untuk membuat takut pelanggan lain dan bayi menangis.

Tapi Doumeki menjawab dengan tenang. "Kita baru saja mengalami baku tembak. Tidak ada yang tahu apakah mereka akan mengirim orang untuk mengejar kita atau tidak."

Mata Kimihiro melebar dan ia berjalan selangkah mendekat, "Benarkah?"

Melihat ketakutan Kimihiro, Doumeki meletakkan tangannya di bahunya, menenangkan, "Tenang saja. Kita hanya perlu waspada."

Kimihiro mengerjapkan mata, mengalihkan padangan pada tangan Doumeki di bahunya. Tapi ia tidak menyingkirkannya. Mata biru itu kembali menatapnya, kejengkelan menggantikan ketakutan, _"Dan kau memutuskan untuk berbelanja di saat seperti ini?"_

"Aku perlu makan, lagi pula."

"Kau masih bisa hidup dengan makan selain Nabe!" Ia kembali serius memilih bahan-bahan makanan, dan ia masih tidak menyingkirkan tangan Doumeki. "Aku tidak yakin bagaimana kau bisa hidup dikelilingi para penjaga seperti ini..." Doumeki mencoba bereksperimen. Tangannya kini turun ke tulang rusuk Kimihiro, ia bisa merasakan tubuh itu menegang dibawah sentuhannya, dan tiba-tiba sengatan tajam yang membuatnya menarik tangannya kembali. _Kimihiro baru saja mencubitnya_. "Siapa yang mengijinkanmu menyentuhku, MESUM!," pipinya merona, tapi matanya membalasnya tajam. Lalu ia berbalik dan berjalan pergi, bahunya begitu tegang. Doumeki tersenyum miring diam-diam. Ia selalu suka tantangan.

xxXxx

Kimihiro membeku saat ia keluar dari mobil. Tatapan tajam para pelayan dan pengawal membuatnya salah tingkah. Kimihiro merasa tidak berada di tempat yang benar. Lalu mata para pelayan dan pengawal itu bergeser pada pemuda di belakangnya, yang biasanya tampak garang dan sulit didekati, namun sekarang membawa kantong belanjaan. "Uh... aku bisa membawanya, Doumeki..."

Ucapannya hanya dibalas dengan pandangan tajam seakan mengatakan, _kau bahkan tidak bisa berdiri tegak. _Alih-alih berkata begitu, Doumeki bertanya, "Apa kau bisa memasaknya di ruangan pribadiku?"

"Uh... asalkan ada peralatannya..."

"Aku akan meminta pelayan membawakanmu peralatan."

Kimihiro membuka mulut dan menutupnya kembali. Doumeki menaikkan sebelah alisnya, memintanya melanjutkan, "Aku juga pelayan, kau tahu..." ia melirik orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Benar. Tapi pelayanku tidak hanya kau dan aku ingin menyuruh yang lain. Kau, ikut aku."

Alis Kimihiro berkedut. Doumeki membayangkan sejauh mana ia bisa menahan tempramennya itu. Doumeki yakin ia bisa melihat seluruh kemarahannya saat mereka hanya berdua. Kimihiro mengikutinya menyeberangi taman dengan langkah tersandung-sandung. Hanya butuh sekali lirikkan untuk membuat Doumeki memanggil pelayan agar menggantikannya membawa belanjaan dan meraih Kimihiro. Pemuda itu protes, tapi Doumeki sulit ditentang. Dengan cengkeraman yang kuat, ia merapatkan tubuh mereka, membuat tubuh Kimihiro bergantung sepenuhnya padanya dan menyeretnya pergi.

xxXxx

Asado, sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu pribadinya. "Paman." Sapanya.

Asado melirik belanjaan dan peralatan membuat nabe yang diletakkan pelayandi atas meja.

"Nabe saat musim panas? Kau selalu mengada-ada, Shizuka," komentarnya.

Doumeki tidak peduli. Pada Kimihiro ia menjelaskan, "Ada dapur disana, aku tidak pernah memakainya. Tapi kupikir peralatannya lengkap?"

Kimihiro mengangguk. Mata Asado tidak lepas dari pemuda tampan berkimono biru yang kini mengambil bahan-bahan dari kantong.

"Dia kokinya?"

Doumeki mengangguk.

"Ah... aku mengingatnya! Bukankah dia koki yang di bawa Haruka?"

"Kau bilang apa?" ekspresi tak percaya akan tampak jelas di wajahnya seandainya itu bukan wajah Doumeki.

Tanpa menyadarinya, pria itu menjawab, "Dia koki yang dibawa Haruka. Wah... aku tahu dia selalu punya intuisi yang bagus untuk memilih pekerjanya. Dia benar-benar koki yang bagus!"

Doumeki menatap Kimihiro yang sedang memotong salmon. Wajahnya tampak serius.

"Dia peramal."

Asado mendongak, "Maaf?"

"Dia peramal. Kimihiro bisa meramal."

Kini pemahaman terlintas di mata Asado, kemudian digantikan dengan keterkejutan. "Jangan bilang—"

"Aku curiga, ya."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Dia punya alasannya sendiri, kukira. Sebagai peramal dia akan mencoba menjauhkanku dari kerugian."

"Dengan cara berpura-pura jadi pelayan?"

"Dengan cara berpura-pura jadi pelayan dan diam-diam melindungiku, kukira."

"Itu berbahaya! Apa dia tahu yang dihadapinya? _Konsekuensinya?_"

"Aku masih mencari tahu. Dia belum menyadari jika aku mengetahuinya."

Asado menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak pernah tahu _Haruka... _dia pasti tahu sesuatu atau dia tak kan mengijinkan Kimihiro menjadi pelayan! Itu kedudukan yang rendah untuk siapa dia sebenarnya! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan akan melihat sesuatu seperti ini. Kau harus menjaganya Shizuka!"

Doumeki mengangguk.

Tak lama, Kimihiro datang dengan bahan-bahan. Doumeki membantunya memasang panci dan kompor listrik di meja. Kimihiro tampak serius dan berusaha sekeras mungkin mengabaikan Doumeki selama ia memasak. Tatapan Asado tak lepas darinya, mengamati. Tak lama masakan itu matang.

"Makanlah bersama kami," pinta Doumeki sambil menyodorkan mangkuk berisi Nabe ke Kimihiro. Pemuda itu menatap mangkuk di depannya beberapa saat dan memandangnya dengan tatapan horor, "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya! Itu tidak pantas."

"Aku pikir sebaiknya kau juga ikut makan bersama kami, Kimihiro-san. Kau yang membuat makanan ini, kau juga harus mencicipinya!"

Kimihiro menatap Asado sejenak, lalu dengan ragu-ragu menyentuh mangkuknya. Ia berkata lirih, "Itadakimasu..."

Keduanya mengikuti.

"Ini enak sekali, Kimihiro-san!"

"Terima kasih."

Mereka makan dalam keheningan. Kimihiro mengambil kentang dan memandangi benda itu, sambil berpikir, takdir apa yang sudah mengigiringnya sampai ia bisa makan satu meja dengan petinggi klan Doumeki? Kimihiro tidak heran jika itu hanya Doumeki, dia itu bodoh. Tapi sampai tuan Asado juga ikut-ikutan... Tiba-tiba Doumeki melahap kentang di sumpitnya. Beberapa detik terjadi keheningan karena Kimihiro membeku sambil menatap kentang yang menghilang dari sumpitnya, hanya terdengar suara Doumeki mengunyah tanpa rasa bersalah. Kimihiro menoleh dengan mata terbelalak. Bagaimana mungkin Doumeki melakukan hal seperti itu! sungguh tidak pantas tuan memakan bekas pelayannya! Tidak, itu memang tipikial Doumeki. Dia tidak melakukannya sebagai tuan pada pelayannya. Dia melakukannya sebagai Doumeki Shizuka pada Kimihiro. Itu malah membuatnya semakin frustasi.

Kimihiro menyemburkan kekesalan, "Apa yang kau lakukan! Itu tidak pantas!"

Doumeki menyentuh dahi Kimihiro. "Berkerut. Kau akan keriput jika terus melakukannya."

"Apa yang kulakukan adalah hal normal! tidak seperti kau dan alismu! Hanya setan yang bisa menaikkan sebelah alis seperti itu!"

"Aku bisa melakukannya."

"Itu dia maksudku!"

Asado tertawa. "Kalian sangat akrab." Katanya disela-sela tawa.

"Itu tidak mungkin!" sembur Kimihiro. Asado tertawa semakin keras.

xxXxx

Seandainya ada majalah khusus yakuza di Tokyo Clow, maka penghancuran klan Wakasuji oleh klan Doumeki akan menjadi pemberitaan besar-besaran. Sayangnya majalah itu tidak ada, walau begitu, berita tentangnya menyebar sama cepatnya seperti api yang disulut. Tiba-tiba saja Doumeki kembali menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh klan. Mereka diingatkan kembali tentang kharisma para pemimpin klan Doumeki dan diingatkan kembali atas besar kekuasaan keluarga itu. Tapi permasalahan tidak berhenti disana. Kembalinya rasa hormat itu juga diimbangi dengan rasa takut. Hal ini membuat Kimihiro _melihat_ sekurang-kurangnya lima kali ramalan masa depan dalam sehari. Semu pengelihatannya melibatkan usaha pembunuhan dengan berbagai trik oleh kelompok-kelompok yang berbeda. Pada umumnya, rencana-rencana itu adalah dendam pribadi, tidak melibatkan klan dari mana mereka berasal. Tapi bukan itu yang dicemaskan Kimihiro, karena untuk masalah keselamatan Doumeki ia bisa mempercayakan sepenuhnya pada Kagetora. Apa yang dicemaskannya adalah serangan pengelihatan itu membuatnya tidak berfungsi.

Kimihiro bahkan tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar seperti sekarang.

Ia sedang membawa nampan makan siang saat pengelihatan itu kembali. Seketika seluruh indranya merasakan hal yang sepenuhnya berbeda. Berbagai emosi dari mereka yang muncul dalam pengelihatannya menyerbunya bertubi-tubi. Matanya terbuka, tapi ia tidak bisa melihat apapun selain gambaran yang dipaksakan dalam kepalanya. Saat semuanya berakhir dan matanya benar-benar _terbuka,_ Kimihiro menyadari ia sedang duduk di koridor dengan set makan siang tumpah di sampingnya. Miyuki sudah berjongkok disisinya, memandangnya dengan cemas. Para pelayan lain membeku di tempat mereka berdiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Ini sudah lebih dari satu kali kau jatuh. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Biar aku yang mengurus makan siang Doumeki-sama."

Kimihiro mengangguk pelan. Bahkan bernafaspun terasa sakit.

"Kau bisa pergi ke kamarmu?"

"Tolong panggilkan Subaru."

Miyuki mengangguk dan berlari menuju rumah teh.

Tak lama, pelayan pribadinya, yang dikenal semua orang sebagai orang tua Kimihiro, datang sambil berlari. "Kimihiro." ia menahan tubuhnya dan membantunya berjalan.

"Terima kasih, Miyuki."

Miyuki mengangguk.

Begitu mereka sendirian di rumah teh, Subaru segera mengambil sebaskom air hangat, handuk dan kotak obat. "Maafkan saya," bisiknya sambil perlahan melepas kemeja Kimihiro. Bilur biru dan lembam tampak menjalar di punggungnya. "Sejak kapan seperti ini, tuanku!" serunya. "Berapa kali pengelihatan masa depan datang?" sambil bertanya ia mulai bekerja.

"Uh... lebih dari yang kuinginkan." Kimihiro meringis kesakitan.

"Anda sadar bahwa obat-obatan ini sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada luka anda, bukan?" Kimihiro hanya menutup mata dan mendesah keras. "Oh! Anda tidak seharusnya memakai pakaian semacam ini! ini membuat lukanya lebih buruk!" sambil berkata begitu, pria itu mengambil kimono. Bahan tipis dan lembut kimono itu terasa nyaman dipakainya. Kimihiro mengikatnya longgar supaya tidak menggesek lukanya dan merangkak menuju futon. Seharusnya ia segera mengambil kertas, menuliskan apa yang dilihatnya dan memberikan pada Kurogane. _Itu bisa ditunda_, batinnya. Kepalanya terlalu sakit untuk melakukan hal lain selain membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal dan menunggu serangan berikutnya.

xxXxx

Kurogane melihat dari teropongnya, seorang pria sedang tengkurap di tanah, pada satu titik buta hutan pribadi klan Doumeki. _Sniper_ itu sedang mengamati sasarannya lewat teleskop bidik senjata laras panjang yang siap di tembakkan. Perlahan, Kurogane berkata lewat _handy talky-_nya_, "Sekarang!"_ bersamaan dengan itu, lima orang anak buahnya menyergapnya dari lima sisi yang berbeda, melumpuhkannya. Senjata laras panjang diambil alih dan penembaknya dibuat tidak bergerak. Kurogane menurunkan kembali teropongnya, berdiri dan mengangguk pada anak buah di sekitarnya, memberi isyarat untuk tetap melakukan penjagaan. Ia kembali ke markas, Shizuka menunggu laporannya.

Shizuka sedang duduk di tatami, bersedekap sambil mengamati makan siangnya saat ia masuk. Dahi pemuda itu berkerut. Tentunya mejadi sasaran penembak jitu bukan pengalaman yang menyenangkan, tapi biasanya ia tak ambil pusing, ini bukan pengalaman pertamanya, lagi pula.

"Ini yang sudah kedua kalinya dalam minggu ini. Apa kau cemas?" tanyanya menguji.

"Hn, dan bukan yang terakhir, aku kira," ia tidak terdengar cemas, jadi Kurogane memutuskan yang mengganggunya adalah masalah lain.

"Bukan memang," Kurogane mengeluarkan catatan Kimihiro dari saku jasnya, "Masih ada sekitar tiga penyerangan lagi, seandainya tidak bertambah." Tatapan Shizuka seketika melayang padanya, menatap tajam pada lembar kertas yang dibawanya. Kurogane mengerti, Kimihiro yang sedang dicemaskan Shizuka. "Apa ada yang terjadi pada Kimihiro?"

"Dia tidak membawa sendiri makan siangku."

"Dia tidak harus membawanya sendiri, kan? Selama ini kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang memasakkan makananmu."

"Dia sedang sakit, itu yang dikatakan para pelayan."

"Akibat pengelihatan masa depan? Apa dia tidak meminta bantuanmu?"

"Dan membocorkan rahasianya? Dia terlalu keras kepala!" tidak ada yang tahu kemarahan Shizuka seandainya ia tidak berkata dengan nada kesal.

Kurogane mengangguk dan hanya berkomentar, "Itulah Kimihiro. Kau perlu melakukan sesuatu, dia tidak akan bertindak apa-apa jika kau tidak memaksa."

"Hn. Aku tahu. Itu yang membuat frustasi, aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja ke rumah teh."

"Terkadang aku penasaran mengapa kalian tidak membuatnya jauh lebih mudah. Dia peduli padamu, begitu juga kau padanya. Kalian hanya perlu berbicara."

"Seandainya semudah itu. Coba kau pikir, apa yang membuatnya berusaha keras menyembunyikan jati dirinya?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Hn. Aku tidak tahu, karena itu aku berusaha mencari tahu dan karenanya aku tidak bisa seenaknya saja pergi ke rumah teh dan berkata _hei, aku tahu kau adalah peramal klan,_" Shizuka mengatakannya dengan menggeram, tangan terkepal di meja seakan siap menghantamnya kapanpun, tapi tetap saja wajahnya tanpa eskpresi. "Aku harus mencari cara lain untuk menyembuhkannya, itu membuat frustasi."

Kurogane tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa kau tidak memakai caramu yang biasa. Kulihat kalian berdua menikmatinya."

Shizuka mendengus, tapi ia mengambil teh dan menyesapnya. Bibirnya tersenyum. Terima kasih pada Kurogane, sekarang ada rencana di benaknya.

xxXxx

Kimihiro bangun karena sinar matahari sore. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha fokus. Lalu, ia bangkit dari futonnya. Ia berusaha membetulkan Kimono merah dengan corak bunga kosmos berwarna kuning cerah yang terikat longgar pada tubuhnya yang ramping dengan sia-sia. Ia tidak memakai dalaman apapun karena akan membuat lukanya semakin parah. Ia merangkak ke meja rendah tak jauh dari sana, mengambil kertas dan menulis beberapa poin penting untuk Kurogane, pria itu sudah veteran, ia tidak perlu menjelaskan terlalu banyak detail. Lalu melipat kertasnya dan pergi menuju bagian lain shinden-zukuri.

Kimihiro menemukannya di halaman, mengenakan hakama dengan atasan jatuh di punggungnya dan katana di tangannya, ia tampak seperti samurai jaman dulu. Tubuhnya dibangun dengan baik, maksud Kimihiro, tubuh itu penuh dengan otot dan bekas luka, bahkan ia bisa melihat bekas tembakan disana. Namun jika dibandingkan dengan Doumeki, sekalipun ia belum pernah melihat tubuh indahnya di balik kemeja—

Jangan dipikirkan.

Kurogane menurunkan pedangnya dan berlari mendekat. Ia mengangguk sopan. "Bagaimana kesehatanmu?" sapanya.

Kimihiro meringis, "Sepertinya berita tentang sakit ku sudah menyebar? Sungguh tidak ada rahasia di shinden-zukuri," gerutunya. Ia memberikan lipatan kertasnya pada Kurogane yang menerimanya sambil menyipitkan mata. Pria itu tidak mencoba melihat apa yang tertulis disana, malah memasukkannya ke lipatan hakaman-nya. "Taruhan, Doumeki juga sudah tahu."

"Hn, mau taruhan?" bisikan lembut di telinganya membuat Kimihiro terlonjak. Doumeki menangkap lengannya sebelum ia terjatuh ke halaman.

"Bisakah kau muncul dengan cara biasa?! Tidak malah bertingkah seperti hantu!?"

"Hn," pria itu tidak melepaskan lengannya. Cengkramannya malah menguat sementara tatapannya yang membara turun dari leher kimihiro, ke tulang selangka yang terlihat dari kerah kimononya yang longgar, ke dadanya yang sedikit mengintip. Kimihiro menarik kimononya merapat, dan balas menantang tatapan masum itu, tapi pipinya menghianatinya.

Tapi sungguh Doumeki tidak tahu malu! Dia malah tersenyum mengejek padanya? Kimihiro membuka mulut untuk menyemburkan kemarahan, saat tiba-tiba, tubuhnya ditarik ke dalam pelukannya. Bagian depan tubuh mereka bertemu, dari dada hingga pinggul. Pipinya terasa panas, dan matanya mengerjap oleh serangan sensasi asing yang memabukkan; gabungan antara hasrat, percaya, protektif... Kimihiro membeku,menyadari bahwa sensasi yang dirasakannya adalah emosi Doumeki yang tersalur dari kontak mereka.

Kimihiro membeku dalam pelukan itu, tidak yakin apakah Doumeki merasakan hal yang sama, atau hanya dirinya? Apakah ini bagian dari hubungan antara ketua klan dengan peramal, atau sisi lain dari kekuatan peramalnya?

Kimihiro terkesiap saat tangan Doumeki menyentuh punggungnya. Rasa perih menjalar bagai sengatan listrik, "Aw," serunya tanpa sadar.

"Kau terluka?" pertanyaan itu diucapkan dengan kecemasan dan—_apa Kimihiro tidak salah dengar—_juga dengan kemarahan?

Seandainya mata biru Kimihiro bisa lebih lebar lagi, ia menyembur, "Tidak!"

Mata emas itu menyipit seakan tidak percaya, Kimihiro menelan ludah. Lalu, momen itu berlalu saat Shizuka menoleh pada Kurogane. Kedua laki-laki itu saling melemparkan pandangan penuh arti yang tidak dimengerti Kimihiro. Lalu perhatiannya kembali padanya, "Kau, ikut aku," ia menariknya menuju bagian shinden-zukuri yang lain, bagian pribadi Doumeki.

"Kemana?" Kimihiro berseru panik.

"Aku bosan terkurung disini. Ikut aku ke onsen—_pemandian air panas_."

"Itu berbahaya!" sembur Kimihiro. Doumeki menoleh padanya, matanya berkilat, Kimihiro merapatkan bibirnya. Dengan suara yang lebih tenang, ia berkata, "Itu berbahaya, kau tahu. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu kau terlibat baku tembak."

Doumeki tidak mengalihkan pandangannya saat berkata, "Tidak usah cemas. Kata Kurogane, tidak akan ada penyerangan sampai beberapa hari ke depan. Aku ingin bersantai sebelum itu, bukan jadi tahanan rumah."

Kimihiro mengatupkan bibirnya. Kimihiro tahu itu, informasi dari Kurogane berasal darinya, lagi pula. Tapi ia tidak suka cara Doumeki mengatakannya, seakan-akan... dengan hati-hati ia bertanya, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu. Informasi itu bisa saja salah. Itu bukan ramalan atau apa..."

Doumeki menyipitkan mata, tampak seperti mempertimbangkan sesuatu, sampai akhirnya ia menjawab, "Aku tidak mempertanyakan dari mana Kurogane mendapatkan informasinya. Aku percaya dia punya jaringan informasinya sendiri, yang tidak ingin aku ketahui. Kami Yakuza lagi pula, hal semacam itu sudah biasa."

Kimihiro menghela napas lega. Lalu ia menyembur, "LALU KENAPA AKU HARUS IKUT KE ONSEN?"

"Aku tidak bisa makan makanan selain buatanmu."

"KAU MENYURUHKU MASAK DISANA?! TEGANYA KAU!"

Kimihiro memang protes, tapi ia tidak menolak.

**Aw! Apa aku berhasil membuat kalian penasaran?**

**Aku memang suka menggoda kalian, my dears... jangan salahkan aku, salahkan saja hitsuzen :D**


	6. Connection I

**AKU BUKAN YANG PUNYA XXX HOLIC KARENA AKU TIDAK SEJENIUS PARA LADY CLAMP. KALAU AKU YANG PUNYA, GENRE XXX HOLIC BAKAL BERUBAH 100 % JADI SHONEN AI.**

**Terima kasih yang udah review.**

**Selamat membaca.**

**Warning: dari sini semuanya dimulai. Let's go!**

**Chapter 6**

**Connection I**

x

x

x

Kimihiro sedang mengepak barang-barangnya di ruang pribadinya saat cahaya keemasan memantul mengenai wajahnya. Cermin meja miliknya berkilat dengan warna keemasan tidak wajar, tidak seperti pantulan lampu atau sinar matahari. Lalu perlahan kaca itu berpendar dan menunjukkan sosok seorang wanita yang familiar bagi Kimihiro.

"Yuuko-san!"

Wanita itu tertawa. "Bagaimana hari mu Kimihiro?" ia menunjuk koper Kimihro. "Sepertinya kau akan bersenang-senang, huh? Senang melihat kalian berdua akur."

Kimihiro merona, tapi ia mengabaikan sindiran itu. "Yuuko-san. Bagaimana kau bisa menghubungiku?! Di tempat ini terpasang pelindung!"

"Oh... kau tahu aku ahli pada hal semacam ini dan semacam itu..."

"Berhenti berteka-teki!" Kimihiro membeku, "Aku tahu. Cermin ini, CERMIN INI! Kau yang memberikannya padaku! Kau sudah menipuku, kau sudah memata-mataiku selama ini!"

Yuuko menyangkalnya dengan malas, "Oh, Kimihiro... kau akan tahu jika aku memata-mataimu..."

Kimihiro memandangnya garang, tapi ia berusaha tenang. "Baiklah, jadi apa alasanmu muncul tiba-tiba?"

"Uh... kau kasar sekali! Kita dua tahun tidak bertemu," rengeknya. "Paling tidak berkatalah kau rindu padaku..."

"Kalau aku berkata begitu, berarti aku bohong! Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?"

Yuuko melirik barang-barang Kimihiro, dan senyum sedih tampak di wajahnya. "Ne, Kimihiro... aku hanya menyapamu. Tapi kalau kau sedang sibuk, aku bisa melakukannya lain kali," ia menyeringai.

Kimihiro bersedekap. "Kau hanya rindu masakanku." Wanita itu tertawa girang.

"Itu juga! Tapi sebagai hadiah untuk pertemuan kita setelah sekian lama—" Kimihiro bergumam 'bicara dengan cermin tidak bisa disebut pertemuan'—"aku akan memberimu nasehat," ia tersenyum tipis, "Takdir tidak hanya menyangkut satu orang saja, Kimihiro. Ada hal-hal yang sudah ditetapkan, seperti pertalian. Pertemuan membentuk ikatan, dan ikatan membentuk takdir. Itu hitsuzen..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Ia menyeringai, "Jawabannya akan membutuhkan biaya. Jadi, itu saja _hadiah _dariku. Semoga beruntung, Kimihiro." lalu citra itu lenyap, meninggalkan Kimihiro memikirkan peringatan Yuuko sendirian.

Subaru membantunya membawa barang bawaannya keluar chasitsu, dan berpapasan dengan Doumeki yang sudah menunggunya, berdiri di jalan setapak taman. Ia menaikkan sebelah alis.

"_Apa yang kau lihat?"_

"Kau memakai yukata biru."

Ia memutar bola matanya, "KAU menyuruhku memakainya."

Doumeki mengangguk. "Itu pantas untukmu."

Kimihiro membuka mulut, menutupnya, mengalihkan pandangan dan berjalan dengan langkah marah. Doumeki cuma mengangkat sebelah alis dan mengikutinya.

Mobil-mobil marcedes hitam sudah menunggu di halaman depan. Barang-barang di angkut ke dalam bagasi. Kimihiro mengikuti Kurogane menuju salah satu mobil saat lengannya di tahan. Doumeki memandangnya dengan ekspresi aneh. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja naik kendaraan, kau pikir?"

"Kau ikut bersamaku," sambil berkata begitu ia menyeret Kimihiro.

"APA? APA? APA KAU TIDAK SALAH?"

"Terlalu berisik," ia menyumbat telinganya. Doumeki membukakan pintu untuknya, Kimihiro melancarkan serangan tatapan marah, tapi akhirnya menyerah juga. Ia menghela napas dan duduk dekat jendela. Pada Doumeki ia menyancam, "Dilarang melakukan hal aneh-aneh."

Doumeki mengangkat sebelah alis lagi.

xxXxx

Kimihiro mengerjapkan mata. Rasa hangat yang nyaman terasa di sisi sebelah kiri tubuhnya. "Sudah bangun?" suara monoton membuatnya melonjak menjauh. "Doumeki!"

"Aku."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Ia mengangkat sebelah alis. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Kau hanya ketiduran dan bersandar padaku."

Kimihiro mengerjapkan mata, pipinya merona. "Oh."

Mata Doumeki menatap di seberang Kimihiro, melewati jendela, "Ah, pohon sakura yang aneh. Berbunga di musim seperti ini." Kimihiro menoleh mengikuti pandangan Doumeki. Mobil mereka melambat saat melewati jalan membelok yang curam, jalan itu berbelok tepat di salah satu sisi pohon sakura.

"Pemandangan yang cantik," puji Kimihiro.

"Benar."

Nada bicara Doumeki yang aneh membuat Kimihiro menoleh, dan menemukan mata emas itu mengamatinya. Tanpa sadar pipinya merona. "Apa yang kau lihat!"

"Kau."

"Ap—!"

"Ah, kita sudah sampai."

Kimihiro melongokkan kepalanya keluar jendela. Ini pertamakalinya ia pergi ke onsen. Namun, senyuman seketika hilang dari wajahnya saat melihat mobil-mobil hitam berkaca gelap yang identik dengan milik Doumeki, dan juga pria-pria bertato dan bertampang garang yang hilir mudik disana.

"Kau bohong kalau ingin liburan disini," Kimihiro menuduh sambil mengikuti Doumeki. Pemuda itu merapikan jasnya, dan menarik lengan Kimihiro agar berjalan di dekatnya. Kimihiro menurut, ia tidak nyaman berjalan terlalu jauh diantara kumpulan yakuza mengertikan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya liburan sambil bekerja."

"Bisnis yakuza tidak bisa disebut pekerjaan, idiot," desis Kimihiro.

Doumeki tersenyum miring mendengar sebutan baru untuknya. Biasanya namanya disandingkan dengan nama ketua, atau tuan atau mengerikan, bukan idiot. Sungguh menyegarkan mendengar panggilan baru untuknya. Tapi ia hanya membalas sambil menahan geli, bermaksud menggoda Kimihiro lebih jauh, "Semua yang menghasilkan uang adalah pekerjaan bagiku."

"Dasar Yakuza!" umpatnya, membuat para pria yang ada disekitarnya menoleh. Seketika Kimihiro merapat pada Doumeki sambil mencengkeram jasnya. Doumeki menyeringai, melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling pinggang Kimihiro, menikmati kedamaian tanpa protes yang biasanya akan terdengar dalam waktu tiga detik.

xxXxx

Doumeki mengerutkan kening. Pelayan wanita yang ada di tempat ini sangat baik pada Kimihiro. Sepertinya mereka tahu Kimihiro bukan benar-benar bagian dari Yakuza, dan mereka merasa nyaman berada di dekat pemuda itu. Lagi pula Kimihiro sangat sopan, mudah tersenyum, cantik, bertubuh indah dengan jari-jari lentik—Doumeki menghela napas. Ia mendekati Kimihiro yang sedang mengobrol dengan pelayan, membuat para wanita itu membeku dan menatapnya dengan pipi merona. Doumeki melepas kacamata hitamnya. Kimihiro seperti menyadari ada yang salah dan ia menoleh kebelakang hanya untuk menyembur, "DOUMEKI!"

Doumeki menaikkan sebelah alis.

Pada para wanita itu ia berkata, "Boleh aku meminjamnya."

"TENTU!"

Doumeki mengangguk, meraih lengan Kimihiro yang berusaha melepaskan diri, "Kau menyebalkan! Lepaskan aku."

"Kalau kau terus keras kepala, aku akan menggendongmu."

Kimihiro membeku. "Memangnya kau mau membawaku kemana!" Kimihiro tidak sadar sudah menggunakan suaranya merengek?

Doumeki memandangnya dengan mata setengah tertutup. "Kemana lagi? Barang-barangmu sudah ada di kamar."

"Uh..."

Ia mengikuti Doumeki dengan tenang. Lebih tepatnya, Kimihiro tidak punya pilihan lain lagi karena tangannya masih dicengkeram Doumeki. Ia membeku di ambang pintu. "Kenapa?"

"Apa ini kamarmu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu tolong beritahu dimana kamarku."

"Ini juga kamarmu."

Kimihiro membuka mulut dan menutupnya kembali. Ia menyipitkan mata dan menyalak. "Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu, Doumeki bodoh! Kau tidak seharusnya tidur sekamar dengan pelayan!"

"Kau akan membuatku mengeluarkan uang lebih jika harus memesan satu kamar lagi."

Kimihiro ternga-nga, tidak percaya mendengar jawaban itu. "KALAU BEGITU KAU TIDAK USAH MENGAJAKKU SEKALIAN, IDIOT!"

"Hn. Terlalu berisik," ia mendorong Kimihiro masuk.

Kimihiro memandang sengit ke arah dua futon yang sudah digelar bersisian. Ia menuju kesana dengan langkah lebar,mengambil salah satu futon dan menariknya keluar kamar. Doumeki menginjak futon itu sehingga Kimihiro tidak bisa pergi lebih jauh lagi. Menahan tawa ia bertanya, "Kau mau tidur dimana? Di lorong? Kau hanya akan mengganggu orang lewat."

"Uh! Aku akan pergi ke kamar Kurogane!" Para pelayan menyembunyikan senyum di lengan kimono mereka saat menangkap keributan itu.

Doumeki menghela napas. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Kimihiro begitu benci berada di dekatnya dan selalu bersikap keras kepala. Sudah cukup ia mengkhawatirkannya jika ia jauh dari Doumeki. Kehilangan kesabaran, ia meraih tubuh Kimihiro, mengangkatnya ke atas bahunya. Sedangkan tangan yang lain menarik futonnya masuk, dan dengan sebelah kaki menutup pintu. Doumeki mengelar kembali futonnya dan menjatuhkan Kimihiro di atasnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan!" sembur pemuda itu.

Doumeki duduk bersila di depannya, menatapnya dengan intens. "Sekarang katakan padaku, kenapa kau begitu benci berada di dekatku?"

Kimihiro menegakkan punggung. Duduk tidak nyaman di bawah tatapan menuntut itu. "Apa yang membuatku harus berada di dekatmu!"

"Jawab aku."

"Uh..." pipinya merona. Ia mencengkeram kimononya untuk menahan rasa malu.

Doumeki terkejut dengan reaksi itu. Ia mengangkat sebelah alis, "Katakan."

Ia menjawab dengan suara rengekan itu lagi. "Karena kau selalu melakukan sesuatu yang aneh..."

Kini Doumeki benar-benar geli. Kemarahan seketika lenyap, hanya menyisakan rasa geli, sayang dan protektif. Siapa yang tidak akan begitu jika melihat Kimihiro?

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh? Kau bisa menikmati pelayanan tamu VVIP, onsen pribadi dan makan sepuasnya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena seperti yang kubilang tadi, memesan kamar lagi hanya buang-buang uang dan aku tidak ingin menghabiskan banyak uang hanya untuk seorang pelayan," Doumeki menjawab tidak dengan cara yang menyebalkan.

Kimihiro mengerucutkan bibir, "Baiklah... kau memang pemaksa."

Doumeki mengangguk. "Aku harus pergi rapat sekarang. Makan malammu sebentar lagi akan datang dan kau bisa melakukan apa yang kau mau."

"Baiklah..."

Doumeki mengangguk dan meninggalkan kamar.

XxXxx

Setelah Doumeki pergi, Kimihiro keluar menuju beranda untuk melihat-lihat. Ia berseru senang saat ada onsen pribadi disana. Sungguh pelayanan kelas tinggi. Ia segera mengambil peralatan mandi untuk berendam air panas. Rupanya pilihannya salah. Begitu masuk ke dalam air, ia diingatkan pada luka di punggungnya. Rasanya sangat perih hingga Kimihiro ingin menangis. Ia merangkak keluar kolam dan bergelung disana dalam waktu yang lama. Menunggu sakitnya mereda.

Setelah ia bisa kembali berdiri, Kimihiro mengganti pakaiannya dengan yukata milik penginapan. Meringis saat kainnya menggesek luka yang kembali basah. Tak lama pelayan datang sambil membawa makanan. Mereka merundukkan kepala dengan sopan, seandainya saja mereka tahu jika Kimihiro juga pelayan. Ia menatap hidangan itu dan mulai memakannya. Ia tidak habis banyak. Tapi ia menghabiskan lima botol sake, berharap mabuk akan membuatnya melupakan rasa sakit. Mengantuk, ia memutuskan untuk tidur. Ia melangkah seperti hantu, naik ke futon dan menggelung dirinya, diam-diam merintih kesakitan. Ia menangis sendirian.

xxXxx

Doumeki masuk ke dalam kamar yang masih terang benderang. Mengira Kimihiro masih bangun, ia pergi ke ruang tamu dan mendapati hanya ada sisa makanan di atas meja. Lalu ia masuk ke ruang tidur. Kimihiro tidur di futon dengan lampu menyala. Ia mengerutkan kening melihat bagaimana pemuda itu tidur. Ia menggelung dirinya, tampak tidak nyaman dan kerut sekali lagi menghiasi dahinya. Bau tajam sake dan lima botol kosong di meja membuat Doumeki sadar Kimihiro pasti sudah mabuk saat berangkat tidur. Doumeki melemparkan jasnya, dan membuka tiga kancing teratasnya.

Ia meraih Kimihiro, dan membeku. Kimononya yang longgar, membuat potongan kerah bahunya turun, menunjukkan kulit pucat kimihiro, tapi tidak hanya itu, seandainya hanya itu. Ada bilur disana, biru dengan semburat lebih gelap di bagian tengahnya. Seperti bekas dipukul. Hati-hati, Doumeki melonggarkan obinya, lalu menarik turun kimono itu hingga ke pinggang. Geram marah tanpa sadar lolos dari giginya yang beradu. Kulit pucat itu sepenuhnya di tutupi oleh luka. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan rasa sakitnya. Doumeki menyentuh kulit itu, dan terkejut saat lukanya menyurut; asap hitam menguar dari sana. Bahu Kimihiro tersentak.

"Oh," bisiknya. Mata biru itu terbuka, menatapnya lama. "Shizuka..." bisiknya.

"Ssssttt..." ia meraih Kimihiro dalam dekapan. Pemuda itu mengerjapkan mata, tampak terlalu mabuk untuk mengerti. Doumeki kembali mengusap punggung itu. Kimihiro terisak. Doumeki membenamkan kepalanya di leher Kimihiro, merasa sangat sedih. Ia tidak bisa mendengar tangisan macam itu, tidak dari Kimihiro.

"Kimihiro," ia menangkup wajahnya. "Kimihiro, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Sakit..."

"Ya, aku akan membantumu." Ia melepas yukata Kimihiro, dan semakin marah. Luka itu sudah menjalar sampai ke pinggul, melewati perut. "Oh, Kimihiro! Maafkan aku," bisiknya. "Maafkan aku... seandainya aku tahu lebih cepat." Doumeki menyentuh tiap luka, mengusapnya, menciumnya. Asap hitam menguar dari sana, meninggalkan kulit pucat itu seperti apa yang seharusnya. Doumeki meneliti tiap jengkal, menyapukan jarinya, mencari luka yang masih tersisa. Setelah beberapa jam, luka-luka itu sudah sepenuhnya lenyap. Ia mencium Kimihiro dengan lembut, mengusap pipinya, sebelum meraih yukata dan memakaikan kembali benda itu. Ia memutuskan melanggar janji, Doumeki tidak peduli; ia menarik Kimihiro dalam dekapan, menarik selimut dan tidur. Kemarahan Kimihiro bisa menunggu besok.

xxXxx

Kimihiro membuka matanya. Ia tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini. Rasanya tidak ingin meninggalkan kehangatan futon, terlebih ia tidak merasa perih di punggungnya—_tunggu_. Punggungnya memang tidak perih, tapi ia merasakan hal yang lain. Rasa hangat itu berasal dari sana. Tidak juga! Rasa hangat itu juga menyentuh pahanya, melingkupi pinggulnya, di bawah kepalanya—Kimihiro menoleh ke belakang. Ia menga-nga. Seandainya ia bisa menjerit, ia pasti sudah menjerit sangat keras hingga membangunkan kota sebelah.

Doumeki mengerjapkan mata. "Selamat pagi."

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI FUTONKU!"

"Hn. Sangat semangat di pagi hari rupanya."

"INI TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN SEMANGAT DAN PAGI HARI." Kimihiro mendorong Doumeki supaya ia melepaskan cengkeramannya. Tapi lengan itu malah menariknya merapat, membuat leher Kimihiro jatuh ke bibir Doumeki, _apa ia baru saja menggigitnya? _Kimihiro menggeliat melepaskan diri, tapi rasanya seperti terbelit ular piton! Semakin keras ia berusaha keluar dari cengkraman, semakin kuat cengkraman itu. Lalu ia membeku saat kesadaran muncul di benaknya. Kimihiro menyentuh punggungnya, sama sekali tidak sakit. Ia menurunkan yukatanya dan mengintip bahunya, tidak ada luka. "Apa kau berusaha menggodaku? Aku bisa melihat jelas putingmu dari sini."

Kimihiro menarik kembali yukatanya. Pipinya merona. Tapi pikiran lain lebih menganggunya dari pada komentar mesum Doumeki. Lukanya menghilang. LUKANYA MENGHILANG! Menghilang? Bagaimana bisa. Ia menatap Doumeki yang membalasnya dengan mengangkat sebelah alis. Apa ia sudah tahu? Apa rahasianya bocor? Sepertinya tidak. Tidak ada yang berubah dari Doumeki. Lalu kenapa? Apa karena Doumeki memeluknya? Ia memang pernah membuktikan aura murni Doumeki bisa mengusir emosi negatif, tapi lukanya? Tapi lukanya memang menghilang.

"Apa kau masih baru setengah bangun?"

Kimihiro menyentakkan kepala ke arah Doumeki, "Kau! Kau, apa yang kau lakukan semalam?!"

"Aku rapat, lalu makan bersama para petinggi klan—"

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU!"

"Kalau maksudmu apa aku bertindak aneh-aneh, aku tidak melakukannya."

Kimihiro menghela napas lega, lalu terperanjat, "Lalu kenapa kau ada di futonku!"

"Aneh itu relatif."

"AKKHHHH!"

Doumeki melepaskan jari dari telinganya. "Berisik. Aku mau sarapan. Kau ikut?"

"Apa kau tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu. Kalau kau terus bertanya, aku akan menciummu."

"MESUM!"

xxXxx

Kimihiro memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan pagi itu. Dia merasa sangat segar dan sehat untuk pertamakalinya setelah... entah sejak kapan. Doumeki berjalan mengikutinya, menguap. "Aku tidak akan memasakkanmu." Kata Kimihiro. "Kau melanggar janjimu, jadi itu hukumanmu."

"Hn," Doumeki menyusupkan lengannya ke pinggang Kimihiro, melingkarinya dan menariknya merapat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Karena aku terlanjur mendapat hukuman, kupikir sekalian saja aku melanggar peraturan."

Pipi Kimihiro merona. "Kau!"

"Oh, sungguh pasangan yang menawan."

"KAMI BUKAN PASANGAN!" sembur Kimihiro tanpa sadar pada seorang wanita cantik berkimono indah. "Oh! Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Bodoh."

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT BODOH!"

Wanita cantik itu tertawa. "Kalau bukan kekasih, berarti kalian teman yang sangat akrab."

Kimihiro mengerang, "Dari mana semua itu berasal... apa anda tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Dia, dia ini menyebalkan. Sehari bersamanya akan membuat darah tinggi!"

"Oh, tapi kau tampak senang dipeluk seperti itu."

"Ap-_apa?_"

Doumeki tersenyum miring.

"Namaku Misae Yukimura."

"Yukimura-san, namaku Watanuki Kimihiro. Ini Doumeki Shizuka."

"Salam kenal," kata Doumeki.

"Kalian bisa memanggilku Misae."

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Kimihiro juga."

Doumeki hanya diam.

"Tentu Kimihiro-san," wanita itu tersenyum, "Kenapa kalian tidak pergi ke bazar di kuil dekat sini. Itu adalah tempat yang indah dan aku akan pergi kesana."

"Oh, sepertinya menarik," seru Kimihiro.

"Kami akan menemanimu kalau begitu."

"KAU IKUT? SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU IKUT!"

Doumeki sungguh ingin menciumnya hanya untuk membuatnya diam.

Mereka mengamati kios-kios yang berjajar di sepanjang jalan menuju kuil. Kimihiro sempat bermain tangkap ikan sebentar dan menyerah setelah Doumeki berhasil mendapatkan ikan yang lebih besar. Disana ada stan tembak juga. Kimihiro melihat ada sepasang pin berbentuk naga yang masing-masing menghadap dua sisi yang berbeda di dalam sebuah kotak transparan.

"Kau menginginkannya?" tanya Doumeki.

"Eh?"

Pria itu mengambil senapan laras panjang mainan, dan membidik. Dalam sekali tembak, benda itu jatuh. Kimihiro menga-nga, Misae bertepuk tangan sambil berseru. Doumeki memberikannya pada Kimihiro, menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan keahlian menembak yakuza, huh," gerutunya. Kimihiro mengambil salah satu pin dan memberikannya pada Doumeki. "Ini. kau juga berhak mendapatkan hadiahnya."

"Apa ini sebagai ganti cincin?"

Kimihiro membelalakkan mata. "_Cincin? _ Bagaimana mungkin kau memberikan cincin dari tempat macam ini! Kau tidak bisa dipercaya!"

"Jadi jika aku benar-benar memberimu cincin sungguhan kau mau menerimanya?"

"Kau! _Siapa yang mau menerima cincin darimu, idiot!_"

"Kau."

"_Apa kau tidak mendengarkanku?"_

Minae tertawa.

"Ah," serunya. "Lihat. Ada yang jual asesoris disana!"

Mereka mengikuti wanita itu. Ia berjongkok dan mengambil sesuatu. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk bulan sabit hitam disana. "Cantik..." komentar Kimihiro.

"Kau mau?"

"Eh?"

"Ambillah, aku membelikannya untukmu. Ini tidak tampak feminim kok."

"Tapi—"

"Aku memaksa. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah dariku karena kau mau mengantar aku jalan-jalan."

"Oh... terima kasih."

Doumeki membantunya memasang kalungnya.

"Oh. Itu sangat pantas untukmu, Kimihiro-san!"

"Terima kasih."

Wanita itu melihat arlojinya. "Gawat. Aku sudah terlambat," gumamnya. Pada Kimihiro dan Doumeki ia berkata, "Maaf aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa Kimihiro-san, Doumeki-san."

"Sampai jumpa." Kimihiro melambai sampai sosok wanita itu menghilang di balik pohon sakura aneh.

Doumeki melingkarkan kembali lengannya ke pinggang Kimihiro, "Kita lanjutkan lagi jalan-jalannya?"

"Kau ingin pergi kemana?"

"Taiyaki."

"Lagi-lagi kau!"

x

x

x

**Sebentar lagi akan sampai ke bagian menegangkan!**


	7. Connection II

**AKU BUKAN YANG PUNYA XXX HOLIC KARENA AKU TIDAK SEJENIUS PARA LADY CLAMP. KALAU AKU YANG PUNYA, GENRE XXX HOLIC BAKAL BERUBAH 100 % JADI SHONEN AI.**

**Warning: Super Yaoi. Dangerous. Lebih baik kembali sebelum terlambat, kalau bisa kembali tentu saja. :D**

**Chapter 7**

**Connection II**

x

x

x

Matahari masih bersinar terang walau waktu sudah menunjukkan jam delapan malam. Kimihiro sedang duduk di kursi lipat, bersandar sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan kipas kertas di pinggir kolam air panas. Sesekali Kimihiro akan menyesap jus semangka yang ada di meja di sebelahnya. Musim panas yang gerah membuatnya malas menggerakkan tubuh. Ia seperti kucing kepanasan. Bermalas-malasan sepanjang hari. Tak beda jauh dengan Doumeki, ia duduk di sampingnya sambil membaca koran.

"Kau tidak ingin berendam?" katanya.

"Tidak," Kimihiro mengusap lehernya yang berkeringat. Sebenarnya ia ingin, tapi ia tidak mau.

"Karena ada aku disini?"

"Sungguh besar kepala. Aku tidak peduli kau disini atau tidak. Aku hanya akan berendam saat aku ingin."

"_Aku ingin_ melihatmu berendam."

"Tolong bicara memakai bahasa jepang."

"Hn. Aku ingin melihatmu melepaskan yukata mu dan menggantinya dengan handuk mandi, lalu kau perlahan-lahan turun ke—"

Kimihiro berseru keras, menegakkan punggungnya dan menyalak pada Doumeki, "Siapa yang mau penjelasan detail dari pikiran mesum mu, idiot! Kenapa! Kenapa kau selalu melakukan ini padaku! Kenapa kau selalu menindasku!"

Doumeki cuma menurunkan korannya, menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Kimihiro berang, ia bahkan tidak mampu berteriak. Ia hanya berkata dengan suara terkendali, "Aku sungguh akan menenggelamkanmu ke dalam onsen."

"Oh, kau ingin berendam bersama?"

Kimihiro sudah menggenggam gelasnya, berniat melemparkannya pada Doumeki, seandainya tidak terdengar suara ketukan di pintu.

"Putri ketua klan Yukimura mengirimkan bingkisan untuk anda, Doumeki-san."

Doumeki dan Kimihiro menerima bingkisan yang diletakkan di keranjang kayu. Sepotong kain diletakkan di atasnya sebagai penutup. Kimihiro menerima keranjang itu, mencium bau wangi.

"Manju!"

"Hn."

"Wah! Bahkan masih hangat. Tapi kenapa?"

Doumeki mengambil surat yang terselip disana.

_Dear, Doumeki-san, Kimihiro-san._

_Aku senang kalian sudah mau menemaniku jalan-jalan. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, aku ingin kalian mencicipi manju buatanku. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu kalian. Kalian sungguh __**teman**__yang sangat akrab dan aku juga berharap bisa berteman baik dengan kalian._

_Misae Yukimura._

"Misae-san!" seru Kimihiro. "Ternyata dia putri pemimpin yakuza... yeah, sepertinya kita tidak bisa melihat orang dari bungkusnya saja, huh. Dan sepertinya dia sudah salah paham."

Doumeki menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Kita bukan teman," koreksi Kimihiro.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Doumeki, berlagak polos.

Kimihiro meyipitkan mata, "Kita RIVAL!"

Doumeki mendengus, "Bodoh. Kau pelayan yang menjadikan tuanmu sebagai rival?"

Pipi Kimihiro merona, "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaanku!"

"Tapi kau tidak mungkin sekamar dengan rival mu, idiot."

"Uh. Kau yang memaksaku!"

"Kau juga tidak mungkin jalan-jalan dengan rival mu. Akui saja. Apa kau berbuat baik pada rival mu?"

"Uh... kalau begitu kita bukan rival, TAPI JUGA BUKAN TEMAN!"

Doumeki mencondongkan tubuhnya, "Jadi hubungan kita lebih dari sekedar rekan kerja, tapi kita bukan teman dan juga bukan rival. Jadi kita kekasih?"

Kimihiro membuka mulut tidak percaya. Kulitnya memanas, merah seperti tomat. "SIMPAN KHAYALANMU!"

Doumeki tidak bisa menahan senyum miringnya.

"BERHENTI TERSENYUM SEPERTI ITU! MENJIJIKKAN." Kimihiro memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan Doumeki. Ia memindah manju di keranjang ke atas piring.

Doumeki mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan membuka mulut. Kimihiro memutar bola matanya dan menyuapkan manju ke dalam mulutnya. Mulut Doumeki menutup dan ia mengambil satu gigitan.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan dengan sisanya?"

"Makan itu," katanya tanpa rasa bersalah, "Kau bilang aku sudah terlalu banyak makan cemilan."

"Kau! Apa kau sedang bertingkah tidak sopan dengan menyia-nyiakan makanan buatan Misae yang dibuat khusus untuk kita? Makan dengan benar, jangan menyisakannya dan bersyukurlah!"

Doumeki menangkap pergelangan tangan Kimihiro dan memakan setengah yang tersisa. Dia menempatkan bibirnya di ibu jari Kimihiro, dan menjilat selai yang tertinggal disana.

"Itu menjijikan," komentarnya, tapi Doumeki hanya mengangkat sebelah alis dan Kimihiro mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat lain. "Idiot."

Doumeki tersenyum miring.

"Besok ikut aku ke pertemuan antar klan."

"Kenapa?"

"Hn, aku ingin dengar pendapatmu. Kau punya intuisi yang bagus."

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti urusan yakuza."

"Aku tahu." Jawab Doumeki singkat, seakan keterbatasan Kimihiro sama sekali tidak masalah.

"_Apa kau tidak berniat menjelaskan sesuatu!"_

"Buatkan teh."

"Akhh!"

xxXxx

Kimihiro mengikuti Doumeki menuju ruang pertemuan. Di sepanjang lorong, banyak pria-pria bertato menoleh ke arah mereka, pada awalnya pada Doumeki, tapi berakhir pada Kimihiro dengan tatapan lama. Para pria itu juga memakai jas sama seperti Doumeki, tapi selera mereka sungguh aneh. Tidak hanya jas itu penuh warna, tapi juga antara dasi dan setelan mereka sama sekali tidak sesuai. Jika itu gaya biasa untuk yakuza, Kimihiro berpikir mereka butuh _trendsetter. _Paling tidak seseorang yang bisa menunjukkan bahwa yakuza bisa saja berpakaian keren seperti pakaian Doumeki. Bukan berarti Kimihiro menganggap Doumeki keren, tapi harus diakui kalau ia punya selera yang bagus. Pemuda itu memakai jas hitam dengan dalaman kaos hitam berkerah tinggi. Dari pada memakai celana resmi, ia malah memakai jins. Gayanya seharusnya menjadi pusat perhatian, tapi anehnya, para pria itu lebih sering menatap Kimihiro dibandingkan Doumeki.

Kimihiro penasaran, apakah ada yang aneh dengannya? Ia hanya memakai yukata biru sederhana dari salah satu koleksinya. Lagi pula, banyak juga yang memakai yukata, atau kimono formal, dan para pelayan juga memakai pakaian yang identik.

Doumeki menoleh padanya. Alisnya mengerut.

"Kemari."

"Apa?"

Ia menarik Kimihiro dan membetulkan kerah yukatanya, menariknya rapat.

"Apa kau berbuat menyebalkan lagi?" tangan Kimihiro terhenti di udara oleh tatapan Doumeki.

"Kau terlalu menarik perhatian."

"_Aku?"_

"Kau terlalu banyak menunjukkan kulitmu."

Kimihiro mengerutkan kening. "Memang ada masalah? Aku laki-laki, lagi pula," Kimihiro berjalan cepat, berusaha mengejar langkah lebar Doumeki.

"Yang juga lebih cantik dibandingkan dengan semua wanita yang ada di onsen ini."

Kimihiro hampir terjelebam ke lantai karena tersandung kakinya sendiri. _"Apa kau bilang?"_

Doumeki menatapnya. Menjawabnya dengan malas seakan sedang berkata tentang cuaca, "Kau itu cantik, idiot. Dan itu membuat banyak masalah."

"Kau!"

"Jangan terlalu jauh dariku." Sambil berkata begitu, ia mendorong Kimihiro maju, membuatnya berjalan satu langkah di depan Doumeki. Tangannya tetap di punggungnya, membimbingnya ke arah tujuan mereka. Kimihiro merasa dunianya jungkir balik.

Doumeki dengan percaya diri masuk ke dalam ruang pertemuan itu. Sebagian besar ketua klan dari berbagai daerah sudah berkumpul. Tanpa diberitahu, Doumeki duduk di tempat yang sudah di sediakan untuknya. Kimihiro duduk di sisinya.

Seorang pria tua menyapa Doumeki dengan sopan, yang dibalas dengan kesopanan yang sama oleh Doumeki. Sekalipun ia adalah yang termuda dalam pertemuan ini, kekuasaan dan kedudukan Doumeki setara dengan para pria yang ada disana. Bahkan Doumeki memiliki keistimewaan dimata mereka karena berasal dari keluarga kaisar. Pria itu, setelah berbasa-basi sebentar, akhirnya bertanya pada Doumeki. Kimihiro sudah tahu tidak akan makan waktu lama sampai pria tua itu mempertanyakan siapa Kimihiro, rasa penasaran sudah lama tampak di matanya.

"Siapakah pemuda tampan yang menjadi pendampingmu itu, Doumeki-san? Tidak biasanya kau membawa seseorang."

Doumeki melirik padanya. Kimihiro menjawab, "Watanuki Kimihiro, tuan."

"Ah... nama yang menarik dan juga pemuda yang sopan. Tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Doumek-san."

Doumeki menjawab, "Dia orang kepercayaanku." Seandainya Kimihiro bisa, ia sudah mendengus mendengar jawaban itu.

"Hm..." ada senyum tertahan di bibir pria tua itu. Kimihiro bisa membaca pikiran pria itu. Dia pasti menyangka Kimihiro adalah patner Doumeki. Itu biasa dalam dunia yakuza. Tapi sekarang ia tidak bisa seenaknya menyalak seperti biasanya dan menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini.

Setelah mereka semua berkumpul, hidangan mulai disajikan. Kimihiro penasaran, apa yang akan dibahas oleh para yakuza ini ketika perut mereka kenyang? Dan Doumeki, mengejutkan, seorang Doumeki mulai memakan makanannya. Kontradiktif dengan asalannya membawa Kimihiro kemari, pria itu makan dengan lahap. Doumeki, apa kau orang yang licik? _Tentu saja,_ dia yakuza lagi pula. Kimihiro mendengus kesal sambil memasukkan udang ke dalam mulutnya. Lihat saja nanti, ia tidak akan memasakkan Doumeki apapun.

Mata Kimihiro bersirobok dengan Asado yang membalasnya sambil tersenyum. Ia mengangguk membalas senyum itu. Matanya geli saat melihat Kimihiro, lalu beralih pada Doumeki. Kimihiro berusaha tidak memutar bola matanya.

Lalu, pandangannya jatuh pada kepala klan Yukimura. Kimihiro bisa melihat kemiripan Yukimura-san dengan Misae. Pria itu tampak mengobrol akrab dengan Doumeki dan Asado. Lalu, ia beralih pada pria dan wanita yang memakai monstuki unik berwarna cerah dengan pola-pola unik. _Para peramal klan, huh?_ Kimihiro penasaran, bagaimana monstukinya seandainya ia menjadi peramal klan?

Kimihiro menaikkan alis, saat menyadari melihat kalung identik dengan yang dipakainya juga ada di leher para peramal itu. Kimihiro mengerutkan kening, menyentuh kalungnya.

"Kau sudah selesai melakukan observasi?" tanya Doumeki tanpa menatapnya.

Kimihiro membelalak, sumpit membeku di mulutnya.

Pemuda itu menoleh, menyipitkan mata sambil tersenyum miring. "Aku bisa melihatnya jelas di wajahmu."

"Kau! Perhatikan saja urusanmu!"

"Kau urusanku juga, idiot."

"Ap—" Doumeki menerjangnya, menindihnya di lantai bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara tembakan. Serpihan kaca berjatuhan ke arah mereka. Segera terjadi gelombang keributan. Para anak buah berhambur masuk untuk melindungi tuan mereka, para pria tua menelungkupkan diri di atas tatami sambil melindungi kepalanya. Doumeki menariknya, menahan kepalanya agar tetap merunduk dan memberi isyarat untuk merangkak menjauhi jendela. Kimihiro sadar apa yang terjadi, dan itu semua membuatnya bingung. Bukan karena penembakan itu, tapi karena ia tidak mendapatkan firasat apapun sebelumnya. Ini bahkan belum tiga hari seperti ramalan yang ia lihat—tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan Yuuko, '_Takdir tidak hanya menyangkut satu orang saja, Kimihiro. Ada hal-hal yang sudah ditetapkan, seperti pertalian. Pertemuan membentuk ikatan, dan ikatan membentuk takdir. Itu hitsuzen...' _Itu peringatan untuknya bahwa takdir tidak di tulis di atas batu. Takdir akan berubah sesuai pilihan yang diambil, namun ada juga yang tidak bisa dirubah seperti pertemuan, pertalian, jodoh...

Pikirannya dibuyarkan oleh teriakan Doumeki, "Kurogane! Lindungi Kimihiro!" sambil berkata begitu, ia mengeluarkan pistol.

Tidak mau bersikap bodoh, Kimihiro berlari di bawah perlindungan Kurogane, meninggalkan Doumeki bersama anak buahnya yang lain, mempertahankan diri.

"Kurogane!"

"Aku tahu. Ada yang sudah menutup pengelihatanmu. Dan sepertinya para peramal lain juga."

"Bagaimana—"

Kurogane meletakkan Tanto—pedang berukuran kecil yang menjadi pelengkap Katana—ke tangan Kimihiro. "Tetap di dalam kamar."

Kimihiro mendekap pedang itu, terpaku di tempatnya. "Sembunyikan pedang itu di balik yukatamu. Kau mengerti?" ia menunjuk Kimihiro, lalu berlari pergi.

xxXxx

Doumeki balas menembak. Sebuah peluru lain melesat ke arahnya, mengenai Yukimura. Pria tua itu terjatuh di sebelahnya. "Doumeki."

Doumeki membawanya menjauhi jendela.

Suara jeritan menyentak mereka berdua, "Ayah!"

"Misae!"

Doumeki melihat wanita itu ditarik pergi oleh seorang penyerang mereka, beruntung tidak di bunuh, tapi tetap saja.

"Putriku, Doumeki. Selamatkan dia!"

Doumeki tidak menunggu lagi.

xxXxx

Kimihiro memandang pedang di tangannya dan jatuh terduduk. _Apa yang sebenarnya telah kulakukan?_ Seharusnya ia bisa melindungi Doumeki. Tapi kenapa tidak ada pengelihatan apapun? Kimihiro bangkit perlahan, merasa seperti kehilangan pegangan. _Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Yuuko—benar. Ia pasti tahu sesuatu. Aku harus mencari cermin, tidak ada cermin, air, benar—pemandian, aku bisa menghubunginya lewat sana. Aku bisa melakukan sesuatu,_ pikirannya berpacu.

Tiba-tiba Kimihiro terjatuh, ia terkesiap saat rasa perih menjalar di lehernya. "Akh!" Kimihiro melepaskan genggamannya pada kalung yang membakar.

"Kau tak kan bisa melepaskannya."

Kimihiro menatap ke atas. "Naomi!" di belakangnya berdiri Yuuki.

Yuuki berkata sambil bersedekap, "Kalung itu menghalangi kemampuanmu. Cukup membutuhkan usaha ekstra untuk menyihir Misae supaya memberikan kalung itu padamu."

Wanita itu menarik rambut Kimihiro. "Kami akhirnya berhasil memisahkan kalian. Jika kami membunuhmu, maka Doumeki tidak akan memiliki pertahanan."

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu!?"

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum. Kimihiro takut. Sangat takut bukan karena akan kehilangan nyawa. Ia takut karena jika informasi tentang dirinya sebagai peramal klan bisa bocor, apalagi rahasia yang masih tersisa di shinden-zukuri? Jika dia mati sekarang, tidak akan ada yang memperingatkan Doumeki, tidak ada yang bisa melindunginya!

Kimihiro meraih pedang di balik yukatanya, dan menusuk. Ia tidak membuka mata saat menerjang tubuh Misae. Lalu melompat keluar, menuju onsen. Kimihiro berlari menuju kegelapan hutan. Langkahnya tidak berhenti walau kakinya sakit dan berdarah. Sinar bulan hanya satu-satunya penerangan. Kimihiro tidak peduli lagi dengan lukanya, ia menarik lepas rantai kalungnya dan seketika potongan demi potongan pengelihatan menyerbunya.

_Doumeki berlari ke arah hutan. Terdengar jeritan wanita dan suara keras benda di pukul. Doumeki tampak cemas, tapi dia tetap berlari ke arah datangnya suara._

Kimihiro berpegangan pada batang pohon, perlahan kembali menemukan indranya—lalu dalam sekejap, indra itu kembali lenyap.

Kali ini pengelihatannya di sisi lain Doumeki._ Seorang pria membawa pisau bergagang hitam muncul dari kegelapan. Menyelinap dan berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah Doumeki._

Kimihiro menutup matanya erat-erat. Berusaha menahan gelombang pengelihatan. Ia harus mampu mengendalikannya demi keselamatan Doumeki, ya tuhan, ini bukan saatnya untuk kehilangan kendali. Kimihiro membenturkan kepalanya ke batang pohon. Berkonsentrasi untuk menfokuskan pada apa yang dicarinya. _Dimana Doumeki? Dimana lokasinya?_

Lalu sebuah citra muncul. Pohon sakura.

Kimihiro menggigit bibir, berusaha mempertahankan indranya selama ia berlari menuju kesana.

Tidak mudah berlari di tengah hutan dengan mata setengah buta. Ia berhasil sampai ke sisi lain hutan, mengatur napasnya, saat tiba-tiba pengelihatan lain muncul; _ Pria itu berjalan tak jauh dari Doumeki, pada salah satu kontur tanah yang lebih tinggi dari yang lain. sehingga memungkinkannya untuk melompat menyergap Doumeki dan menusuknya._

Kimihiro tidak berpikir lagi. Ia berlari, mengeluarkan pisaunya dan menerjang pria itu.

xxXxx

Doumeki mendengar teriakan kesakitan bersamaan dengan teriakan yang tidak asing untuknya. Lalu tubuh saling berbelit jatuh berguling-guling dari tanah miring di salah satu sisinya. Segalanya tampak gelap dan buram, tapi ia tidak akan salah mengenali jika itu Kimihiro. Pemuda itu menjempit seorang pria. Doumeki tidak menunggu untuk mengambil alih pertarungan dan menjatuhkan pria itu dalam bantingan. Bersamaan dengan itu, Kurogane berlari mendekat, terengah karena berusaha mengejarnya.

Ia menoleh dan melihat Kimihiro berdiri disana dengan tatapan kosong. Pedang di tangannya penuh darah, dan pipinya terluka, hidungnya berdarah, lehernya terbakar dan yukatanya compang-camping. Tapi mata birunya cemerlang karena kelegaan saat menatapnya. Lalu mata biru itu berputar ke belakang dan ia terjatuh. Doumeki berhasil menangkapnya sebelum ia mencederai dirinya lagi.

"Panggil orang untuk melakukan pencarian."

"Sudah dilakukan. Pasukan di onsen juga mengabarkan jika situasi telah terkendali."

"Berapa banyak korban?"

"Tiga dari pihak kita, tapi belum ada informasi untuk yang lain."

Doumeki menggendong Kimihiro. Ia mengerutkan dahi saat menyadari tangan dan lengannya basah. Doumeki tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas dalam kegelapan, jadi dia mencium mengendus jarinya. Darah. Kimihiro berdarah sangat banyak.

Masalah mereka belum selesai.

xxXxx

Baku tembak sudah berhenti. Kekacauan ada dimana-mana. Situasi seperti hari saat badai berhenti. Ia meminta pelayan untuk menyiapkan kamar baru karena kamar lama mereka hancur lebur dan tataminya penuh bercak darah. Ia membaringkan Kimihiro di atas futon. Lalu membuka ikatan obinya dan menyentak Yukatanya terbuka.

Tidak tampak baik. Bahkan lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Ini tak kan bisa diobati dengan cara biasa.

Doumeki mengambil pisau dan menyayat telapak tangannya. Ia mengernyit saat benda tajam itu mengiris kulitnya dan mengirim darah segar ke kulit Kimihiro. Begitu darahnya menyentuh kulitnya, luka itu menguar.

Doumeki meratakan darahnya, hingga tidak ada luka yang masih tersisa. Lalu mengikat tangannya dengan potongan kain kemejanya. Kimihiro membuka mata perlahan, "Shizuka?" ia berbalik, tatapannya turun dari wajahnya, menuju ke bawah dan menyadari bagaimana ia terlihat. "Apa yang kau lakukan!" ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. "Kenapa aku penuh darah! _Apa ini darahmu?_"

"Aku berusaha menyembuhkanmu."

"Eh?"

"Darahku punya kemampuan mengusir hawa jahat. Itu membantumu sembuh."

Kimihiro membuka mulut dan menutupnya kembali, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Doumeki jelas sudah tahu. Setelah melihat lukanya, Doumeki tahu itu akibat hal supranatural, dan ia menyembuhkannya seakan-akan Kimihiro adalah peramal klan!

Doumeki tidak menunggu reaksi Kimihiro lebih jauh lagi, karena itu tidak perlu dan karena suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Ia melepaskan kemejanya yang memang sudah rusak dalam sekali sentakan, mengangkat tubuh Kimihiro dan membawanya ke onsen.

"Apa—"

"Diam."

Doumeki melempar selimutnya, dan mereka menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam air panas.

xxXxx

Kimihiro bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sudah jelas bahwa Doumeki tahu. Dan tampaknya bahkan tidak baru-baru ini. Tapi entah mengapa Doumeki sama sekali tidak mengajukan pertanyaan, atau marah atau apapun, tapi malah membawanya masuk ke dalam onsen.

Pria itu melepas kemejanya, mengangkat Kimihiro, membuang selimutnya dan masuk ke dalam onsen. Kimihiro terkesiap oleh perubahan suhu, terlebih karena badan mereka yang merapat. Mata Kimihiro tidak bisa lepas dari Doumeki. Bukan berarti ia menantikan apa yang dilihatnya, tapi apa yang dilihatnya jauh di luar bayangannya. Dia bodoh pernah membayangkan Doumeki, karena Doumeki dalam kenyataan sangatlah Doumeki—oh ia mulai berpikiran bodoh—ini pasti gara-gara air panas. Kimihiro merasakan pipinya memanas.

Doumeki mengusap punggungnya, mengamatinya seakan menunggu reaksi. Kimihiro tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya, tapi ia tidak mampu berpikir rasional dalam sentuhan-sentuhan itu. Kimihiro terlalu lelah untuk peduli, atau kabur dari Doumeki. Ia mendesah saat jari-jari itu mengusap kulitnya dan menekan tubuhnya merapat. Kimihiro mengerjapkan mata karena rasa pening yang memabukkan membuat benaknya berkabut.

Doumeki tampak berbeda. Kimihiro tidak pernah melihat Doumeki yang seperti ini. Doumeki sekarang tampak berbahaya, matanya begitu hidup dan _luar biasa sexy._

Kimihiro menelan ludah.

Ia tidak mau tahu apa yang dipikirkan Doumeki sekarang tentang dirinya. Walau ia bisa menebaknya, tapi ia tidak mau tahu!

Doumeki mencondongkan kepalanya. Kimihiro membuang muka, berusaha menghindarinya, tapi sekali lagi ia salah. Bukan bibirnya yang diincar oleh Doumeki—paling tidak ia menemukan tujuan baru—bibir lembut Doumeki menyusup ke lehernya, bergerak ke tenggorokannya. Kimihiro tersentak dan merintih oleh sentuhan itu. Rambutnya di tarik lembut ke belakang sebagai usaha Doumeki untuk membuat kulit lehernya semakin terbuka. Doumeki menggigitnya, "Aw," lalu menjilatnya. "Uh!" tanpa sadar Kimihiro mencengkeram bahu Doumeki.

Tangan di punggungnya turun ke bawah. Kimihiro melengkungkan tubuh saat bibir itu beralih ke putingnya, membuatnya terkesiap dan mengerang.

"Kau mengeluarkan suara-suara yang menarik," komentarnya sambil menggulumnya.

"Oh!" Kimihiro tidak bisa berpikir. Ia merasakan pusat dirinya tegang. Ini membuatnya terkejut karena ia belum pernah mendapatkan kesenangan fisik macam ini. "Doumeki..."

"Shizuka," bisiknya di telinga Kimihiro dan mengigitnya. "Kau sungguh cantik..." ia berhasil mendapatkan bibir Kimihiro. Tangan Doumeki memiringkan kepalanya, menarik gadunya. Bibirnya digigit, dan lidahnya mendorong masuk. Kimihiro tidak berhasil bertahan lebih lama, bibirnya terbuka dan lidah Doumeki menyusup masuk, mencicipi dan meraih apa yang bisa diraihnya. Kimihiro merengek dalam kenikmatan, menuntut lebih.

Ini tidak benar.

Kimihiro mendorong Doumeki dan hanya menemukan bahwa dada di bawah tangannya sangat liat, berotot dan solid. Kimihiro memutuskan ciuman mereka. Terengah dan hampir tidak bisa berdiri tegak, ia berkata penuh keyakinan, "Ini tidak benar."

"Hn, kau benar." Doumeki mengangkatnya ke punggungnya. Mengeluarkannya dari onsen. Ia berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju futon dan membaringkan Kimihiro disana. Kimihiro beringsut, mencari selimut, tapi benda itu jauh dari jangkauan. Saat kembali menoleh, Doumeki sudah melepaskan celananya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Doumeki mendorongnya, menindihnya dengan tubuhnya yang lebih besar. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan benar."

"Ap—apa lagi-lagi kau menginterpretasikan ucapanku dengan cara berbeda?"

Doumeiki tidak menjawab. Matanya intens menatapnya.

Kimihiro menelan ludah.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan?"

Pipi Kimihiro merona. "Apa kau pikir aku idiot?"

"Kau memang idiot."

"Kau!"

"Jangan banyak bicara. Aku tidak akan memaksamu, tapi kau harus tahu jika aku menginginkanmu."

Kimihiro terkesiap. Wajahnya panas, dan ia merasa sulit bernapas, _"Tapi kau tidak seharusnya melakukannya," _semburnya ketakutan. Lalu,ia melanjutkan dengan suara pelan, "Kau hanya bisa melakukan ini dengan orang yang kau cintai."

"Aku memang begitu."

"Ap—" Kimihiro membeku. "KAU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKANNYA DENGANKU!"

"Tidak bisa, bukan tidak mau? Apa itu penolakan setengah undangan?"

"Kau!"

"Kenapa? Karena kita laki-laki?"

Laki-laki? Itu memang tidak umum, tapi bukan berarti dua orang laki-laki tidak bisa saling mencintai. Dan Kimihiro bukan tipe orang yang menentang atau menerima hal itu. Ia hanya menghormatinya. Walau tidak pernah menduga akan terjebak dalam situasi semacam ini. "Uh. Itu karena aku pelayan."

"Kau bukan pelayan. Apa kita akan terus melakukan sandiwara ini?"

Kimihiro merapatkan bibirnya, menilai eskpresi Doumeki. Tapi sulit untuk menilai wajah tanpa ekspresi itu. Tapi dalam nada suaranya tidak pernah ada kemarahan. Sambil memberanikan diri ia bertanya pelan, "Sejak kapan?"

Mata Doumeki berkilat. "Sejak kau menghilang setelah membuat takoyaki," katanya dengan nada tenang.

Kimihiro membelalak. _"Selama itu? _dan kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa?" ia mengerutkan dahi. "Apa Kurogane yang memberitahumu?"

"Tidak. Aku mengetahuinya sendiri," ia mengamati Kimihiro. "Kau pikir bisa selamanya membohongiku?"

"Uh. Aku tidak bertujuan untuk selamanya menyimpan rahasia itu..." ia menatap Doumeki keras kepala, "Tapi aku punya alasan untuk merahasiakannya sampai waktunya tepat."

"Aku tahu. Karena itu aku tidak bertanya."

Kimihiro membelalakkan mata. "Kau tahu ramalannya?!"

"Ramalan?" mata Doumeki berkilat saat mendapatkan sedikit petunjuk.

Tangan Kimihiro melayang ke mulutnya. "Kau tidak tahu? Jadi apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan identitasmu demi kepentingan klan. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu. ramalan?"

Kimihiro menutup mulutnya rapat.

Doumeki mengerutkan alis.

"Katakan kalau begitu, sampai kapan kita harus melanjutkan sandiwara ini?"

Mata Kimihiro setengah tertutup, ia tampak sedih, "Sampai kekuatanku sanggup untuk melindungimu."

Mata Doumeki berkilat. Itu memang jawaban yang penuh teka-teki. Tapi ia bisa menangkap sebagian besar tujuan Kimihiro merahasiakan jati dirinya. Kimihiro tidak tahu seberapa lihai Doumeki dalam memecahkan teka-teki atau kata-kata terselubung. Ia bisa bertahan memimpin klan Doumeki selama ini bukan hanya karena pistol di tangannya.

Jawaban Kimihiro bisa berarti banyak, tapi satu yang jelas, bahwa bahaya besar akan menimpa Doumeki seandainya Kimihiro mengekspose siapa dirinya sekarang. Tapi itu tidak selamanya, ada janji dalam ucapan itu. Doumeki bisa menunggu.

"Tapi itu tak mengubah kenyataan kau adalah_ peramalku,_" kata intim itu membuat alis Kimihiro berkerut. "Aku tak kan mengusik pilihanmu menyembunyikan siapa dirimu. Tapi itu tak kan menghalangiku bersikap seperti selayaknya pemimpin klan kepada peramalnya."

"Eh?" Doumeki mendorong bahu Kimihiro. _"Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

"Kau pikir?" dan ia kembali mencuri bibir Kimihiro.

xxXxx

Doumeki mendudukkan Kimihiro ke kursi kayu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanpa berkata apa-apa, Doumeki pergi dan kembali lagi dengan membawa sebaskom air hangat. Ia meraih kaki Kimihiro dan membasuh telapak kakinya dengan handuk hangat. Handuk putih itu jadi berwarna merah jambu. Pipi Kimihiro merona. "Kupikir kau tidak menyadarinya."

"Hn. Kau berlarian di tengah hutan dengan bertelanjang kaki," kata Doumeki datar. Ia terus bekerja, memperlakukan Kimihiro dengan lembut. Setelah itu ia mengangkat Kimihiro kembali ke atas futon, membaringkannya disisinya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" bisik Kimihiro dengan suara serak. Doumeki tersenyum diam-diam mengingat apa yang menyebabkannya begitu.

"Banyak hal."

"Apa kau akhirnya akan menjelaskan sesuatu?"

Doumeki mengangkat lengan di bawah kepala Kimihiro, membawa Kimihiro dalam dekapannya. Ia mengusap kulit pucat punggungnya, menelusuri tulang punggungnya. "Aku penasaran siapa yang merencanakan penyerangan ini." Punggung Kimihiro menegang di bawah sentuhannya. Pemuda itu mendongak, membuatnya bersitatap dengan mata birunya yang indah.

"Ada yang sudah menghipnotis Misae untuk menyerahkan kalung yang dimantrai padaku sehingga menahan kemampuanku melihat masa depan."

"Dia menjadi satu-satunya kunci yang mungkin mengetahui siapa dalang dibalik penyerangan ini setelah kematian Naomi dan menghilangnya Yuuki."

Kimihiro tampak sangat sedih, "Apa aku sudah membunuh seseorang?"

Doumeki mengeratkan pelukannya, sementara Kimihiro bersandar di dadanya. "Tidak. Dia melakukannya sendiri saat akan ditangkap oleh Kurogane."

"Ah..." ia mengusap lengan Doumeki, tampak mengawang-awang. "Kau harus mencari Misae-san... dia wanita yang baik."

"Aku sudah memerintahkan pencarian. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengandalkan polisi, tidak ketika ini menyangkut masalah intern yakuza."

"Aku tahu. Kau punya orang-orang yang hebat lagi pula."

"Hn. Tapi aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya mempercayai mereka. Orang yang berada dibalik penyerangan ini bisa tahu kau adalah peramal klan."

Kimihiro mengangguk. "Kita benar-benar harus hati-hati."

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Doumeki beranjak menuju ruang depan sementara Kimihiro memakai Yukata-nya. Kurogane berdiri di ambang pintu, tampak kacau dan lelah. "Kau dan Kimihiro harus segera kembali. Mobil sudah disiapkan."

"Tentu."

Kimihiro datang dalam balutan yukata milik penginapan, mengikat obinya. Ia tampak menawan memakai apapun, apalagi setelah sex panjang. Doumeki menariknya dalam pelukan. Ia menggeliat tidak nyaman yang Doumeki tebak karena malu pada Kurogane. Tapi pengawalnya tidak punya pikiran apa-apa. Ia tahu benar Kurogane bahkan mungkin sudah menebak apa yang terjadi di antara mereka semenjak Doumeki sekamar dengan Kimihiro. Semua pengawalnya sudah menebak tentu saja.

xxXxx

Kimihiro berada di dapur. Ia tidak punya pilihan, walau seandainya ingin bersantai setelah pengalaman pertama ke onsen yang tidak akan pernah dilupakannya atau diulangkan kembali. Tapi ada perut lubang hitam yang perlu dia urus. Dan pemilik perut itu mengaku tidak bisa makan makanan selain buatan Kimihiro, sebenarnya itu hanya alasan saja karena buktinya ia bisa makan banyak di penginapan.

"Kimihiro-san!" Miyuki berderap masuk ke dapur dan meraih tangannya. Ia memasang ekspresi cemas.

"Oh, Miyuki-san? Ada apa?"

"Ada apa maksudmu apa!? Aku dengar kau terlibat baku tembak di onsen!"

"Oh."

"_Oh?_ Apa kau terluka?_"_

Kimihiro tertawa, "Kau akan tahu jika aku terluka. lihat, aku sangat sehat."

Miyuki tersenyum. "Syukurlah..." lalu wajah lega itu digantikan dengan wajah penuh selidik, "Tapi kami semua kaget saat mendengarmu terlibat baku tembak itu. Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

Pipi Kimihiro merona, "Yeah... kau tahu Doumeki tidak bisa makan selain masakanku..." tidak sepenuhnya benar, sih...

"Hm... jadi kau menjadi koki pribadinya dan juga sekamar dengannya?" Miyuki menyeringai.

Kimihiro membeku.

"Oh... aku pikir kau tahu gosip menyebar sangat cepat di shinden-zukuri."

"Miyuki-san!"

"Jadi apa yang sudah terjadi? Apa Doumeki-sama memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa!"

"Penyangkalanmu sama sekali tidak menghalangi gosip menyebar Kimihiro. Kudengar kau bahkan diajak ke pertemuan antar klan."

"Dipaksa!"

"Yeah, tapi itu tidak merubah kenyataan bahwa Doumeki-sama tidak memperlakukanmu sebagai seorang pelayan. Dia memperlakukanmu seperti kekasihnya!"

"Itu tidak benar! Bagaimana mungkin aku! DIA SAMA SEKALI BUKAN TIPEKU DAN TIDAK MUNGKIN AKU JATUH CINTA PADANYA! DIA ITU IDIOT!"

"Itu menyakiti hatiku," suara bariton dan monoton berkata di belakang Kimihiro.

"DOUMEKI!_ Sejak kapan kau disini?"_

Doumeki melepas jarinya dari telinga, "Hm... sejak ia bertanya padamu apa kita menghabiskan waktu bersama di atas ranjang—"

"DIA TIDAK PERNAH BERTANYA BEGITU."

"Jika kau tidak idiot, itu inti pertanyaannya."

"AKH!"

Miyuki membelalakkan mata melihat adegan itu. Wanita itu tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain bahwa pertengkaran itu mirip pertengkaran suami istri.

"Apa kau masih lama?"

"Pekerjaanku jauh dari selesai! Semua akan lebih cepat jika kau tidak mengangguku!"

Miyuki terperanjat dengan jawaban itu. Kimihiro sama sekali tidak bersikap seperti menghadapi tuannya. Dan ia lebih terkejut melihat reaksi Doumeki; tanpa berkomentar, pemuda itu menyusupkan lengannya mengelilingi pinggang Kimihiro, memeluknya dari belakang. Dagunya beristirahat di puncak kepala Kimihiro.

Kimihiro untuk sejenak membeku dalam posisi intim itu. Lalu ia melontarkan sumpah serapah, walau tidak berusaha melepaskan diri. Di saat seperti itulah Miyuki memutuskan untuk diam-diam keluar dari dapur, begitu juga pelayan-pelayan yang lain.

Gosip baru menyebar, bahwa gosip lama memang benar.

x

x

x

**Update tidak secepat yang aku harapkan... tapi aku puas dengan hasilnya. Lagi pula, mengetik sebanyak ini dengan banyak materi yang ingin di tulis... sedikit disorientasi ruang _ "**

**Tunggu chapter selanjutnya :D**


	8. Choice

**AKU BUKAN YANG PUNYA XXX HOLIC KARENA AKU TIDAK SEJENIUS PARA LADY CLAMP. KALAU AKU YANG PUNYA, GENRE XXX HOLIC BAKAL BERUBAH 100 % JADI SHONEN AI.**

**xxXxx**

**Update sedikit lebih lama dibanding biasanya. **

**Seandainya kehidupan nyata bisa berjalan cepat atau lambat sekehendak hati kita seperti fanfiction :D**

**Warning: Full Foreplay :D**

**Chapter 8**

**Choise**

x

x

x

"Kudengar saat di onsen mereka sekamar..."

"Kau lihat tingkah mereka saat di dapur?"

"Kau pikir mereka, kau tahu..."

Kimihiro memegang nampan dengan hati-hati, berusaha membuat supnya tidak tumpah. Ia sungguh berusaha, seandainya ia tidak mendengar suara bisik-bisik itu. Kimihiro berhenti, menghela napas dan suara-suara itu berhenti. Ia kembali berjalan, dan lagi suara itu dimulai. Kesabarannya habis. Ia menoleh, memandang kearah tiga orang pelayan wanita yang berbisik sambil memandanginya. Kimihiro melemparkan pandangan kesal. Merasa ancamannya tidak mengancam, para wanita itu tertawa kecil.

Gosip itu! Semua gara-gara gosip itu hidupnya menjadi rumit. Tidak bisakah mereka melihat betapa kesalnya ia pada Doumeki? Apa yang membuat mereka mengira ia dan Doumeki kekasih? Ini tidak masuk akal! Kimihiro merona saat mengingat malam yang ia habiskan di futon bersama Doumeki._ Raksasa bodoh itu! Laki-laki kurang ajar dan tidak bermoral seperti dia! Beraninya dia mengambil malam pertamaku! Dan mereka berharap Kimihiro jatuh hati padanya? BAH!_

Kimihiro kembali berjalan menuju ruangan Doumeki. Dan ia mendengar bisikan itu lagi, kali ini para pengawal Doumeki.

"KAMI BUKAN KEKASIH!" bentaknya pada mereka. "AKU TIDAK SEDANG JATUH CINTA DENGANNYA!"

"Sungguh? Itu melukai hatiku." Kimihiro menatap pemilik suara monoton itu.

"DOUMEKI!"

Doumeki menaikkan sedikit kedua alisnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau tidak bisa sabar menunggu?"

Doumeki mengambil set makan siangnya di tangan Kimihiro dan berbalik menuju kamarnya.

"_Apa lagi kali ini? Apa kau mulai bertingkah sok gentleman?"_

"Kau beristirahatlah. Kucing betina biasanya terluka saat melakukan _intercourse._"

"In—" Pipi Kimihiro memanas, "KAU! Kau bicara semacam itu-SIAPA YANG KUCING BETINA!" para pengawal Doumeki diam-diam pergi.

"Pergi ke kamar dan istirahat."

"KAU! Apa kau sok jadi bos?!"

Doumeki menaikkan sebelah alis, seakan-akan berkata, _aku memang bos, idiot._

Kimihiro merona. Ia melancarkan tatapan maut untuk menutupi rasa malunya. "Terserah!" serunya sambil berderap pergi.

Kimihiro membanting pintu kamarnya dan berderap melemparkan celemeknya ke atas tatami. "Dasar yakuza sialan! Sampai kapan dia mau memperlakukan aku seperti ini, hah!"

"Kau terlihat sehat, Kimihiro... bahkan tampak terlalu bersemangat."

"Yuuko-san!" Kimihiro berderap ke arah cermin. "Kau, lagi-lagi!"

"Jadi, bagaimana pengalamanmu ke onsen?"

Kimihiro melempar dirinya ke kursi, bersedekap marah, "Benar-benar buruk!"

"Yeah... aku rasa Doumeki bertindak terlalu gegabah, huh?"

"Raksasa bodoh itu!"

"Hem... jadi pasti rasanya sulit sekali... aku prihatin. Itu pertama kalinya untukmu,lagi pula."

"Benar. Pengalaman pertama yang buruk. Aku ragu aku bisa pergi lagi ke onsen setelah semua itu. Aku akan terus mengingat kematian Naomi dan apa yang dia perbuat padaku..."

"Hm?Naomi?"

Kimihiro menatap Yuuko dengan pandangan kosong, ia mengerjapkan mata, "Yuuko-san, apa kau yakin kita tidak membicarakan hal yang berbeda?"

"Hem? Kita sedang membicarakan malam waktu Doumeki mengambil keperawananmu, tentu saja."

"YUUKO-SAN!" pipi Kimihiro memerah. "Aku sedang membicarakan perang antar geng!"

"Oh! Aku kira kau sedang menceritakan pengalaman tak terlupakanmu dengan Doumeki..."

"APA KAU MENGINTIP!"

"Ah... jadi memang benar Doumeki sudah melakukannya... dia Doumeki lagi pula. Tak diragukan dia pintar mengambil keuntungan disetiap kesempatan."

Kimihiro mengerang, "Yuuko-san... apa kau mencoba membuatku kesal?"

"Jadi, apa peringatanku berguna?"

"PERINGATAN? Maksudmu kata-kata tidak bisa dimengerti waktu itu? Apa kau serius?!"

"Yeah... kalau kau mau aku mengatakannya dengan jelas, akan ada bayarannya."

Kimihiro menjambak rambutnya. "Aku benar-benar bisa gila."

"Lagi pula, apa itu yang kau pakai?"

Kimihiro melihat Kemejanya. "Yeah... bajuku tertinggal di onsen. Aku belum sempat membeli yang baru..."

"Doumeki tidak menyadarinya?"

Kimihiro merona, ia menggigit bibir.

"Kimihiro?"

"Uh..."

"Apa kau akan menjawabku? Atau aku perlu menggunakan cara lain untuk mengetahuinya?" ada senyum jahil di wajahnya. Matanya mengisyaratkan ia sudah bisa menebak jawabannya.

"Doumeki, raksasa bodoh itu, dia terlalu sibuk melepaskannya dari pada memperhatikannya," suara Kimihiro semakin pelan dan ia merasakan pipinya memanas, menjalar sampai leher dan telinganya.

"Ah..." ia menutupi bibirnya dengan kipas kertas. "Aku akan mengirimkanmu pakaian kalau begitu."

"_APA?!"_

"Aku akan mengirimi—"

"Aku sudah dengar! Kenapa?"

"Kau dalam perwalianku, lagi pula."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya..."

Yuuko tertawa, "Apa kau malu-malu?"

"SIAPA YANG MALU-MALU! Semua yang berurusan denganmu pasti jadi masalah! Kau pasti akan mengambil bayaran seperti... menjadikan aku budakmu seumur hidup!"

"Ah~ Kimihiro! ini hanya pakaian! kau pikir aku begitu rendah sampai harus meminta bayaran untuk hal semacam ini?" ia tersenyum misterius.

Kimihiro mengerdikkan bahu. Merasakan firasat buruk. "Terserah," katanya, hanya untuk mempercepat kekalahan yang sudah bisa dipastikan setiap kali ia berurusan dengan Yuuko. Kimihiro tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan energinya.

xxXxx

Kurogane menutup teleponnya dan menoleh ke belakang ke arah Shizuka. Pria itu sedang menyandarikan sisi tubuhnya ke daun pintu, menaikkan sebelah alis saat bertemu mata dengannya.

"Sudah dikonformasi kalau mereka adalah tentara bayaran. Tapi orang-orang kita tidak bisa melacak dari mana mereka berasal atau siapa yang menyewa mereka."

"Jadi kita kehilangan jejak?"

"Tidak seluruhnya. Kita mungkin bisa melacak Misae. Tapi itu butuh sedikit campur tanganmu."

Doumeki menaikkan alis, bibirnya tersenyum geli, "Jadi akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk bertemu _dia?_"

Kurogane tampak tak nyaman. "Apa kita punya pilihan?"

"Bukankah lebih efektif jika kau menemuinya sendiri?"

Kurogane menghela napas, "Kau pikir dia akan membiarkanku pergi setelah itu?"

Shizuka menahan seringainya, hanya mengijinkan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Itu sudah cukup mengganggu Kurogane, "Satu atau dua malam bersamanya tidak akan masalah." Saat menemukan pipi Kurogane memerah, Shizuka memutuskan cukup sampai disana ia menggoda pria itu. "Kita bisa pergi besok malam." Sambil berkata begitu ia meninggalkan ruangan.

Saat sore hari yang cerah, sebuah mobil mewah dengan warna ungu terong masuk ke dalam halaman shinden-zukuri. Para pengawal bersikap waspada dan Kurogane datang dengan cepat menyambut siapapun tamu mereka. Ia hendak berkata bahwa Shizuka sedang tidak berada disana saat seorang wanita yang cantik dengan senyum misterius keluar dari pintu penumpang. Ia berpakaian Kimono merah dengan pola kupi-kupu emas. Supirnya tidak turun, dan karena kacanya yang gelap, siapa dia adalah misteri. Wanita itu menyapanya, "Kurogane-kun. Apa kabar?"

"Yuuko-san," Kurogane merundukkan kepala. "Apa yang membawamu kemari?"

"Bukankah orang-orangmu berkeliaran untuk mencariku? Aku datang untuk menyapamu, tentu saja. Melihat betapa bersemangat kau mencariku. Atau itu tidak diperlukan lagi?"

"Shizuka sedang tidak berada disini."

"Oh... aku tahu!"

Kurogane mengerti. "Kurasa kau ingin bertemu orang lain."

"Sebelum itu, bisakah kau membantuku membawa barang bawaanku di bagasi?" tanpa disuruh dua kali, Kurogane menurut.

Para pelayan memandang penasaran ke arah wanita cantik berambut panjang dan hitam itu berjalan menyusuri lorong dengan langkah feminin dan kimononya yang sama cantiknya menyapu lantai kayu. Miyuki yang terkenal selalu mengetahui semua gosip di shinden-zukuri memandang penasaran pada tamu mereka. Nayo yang sudah lama bekerja disana berkata, "Itu Ichihara Yuuko-sama... dia penyihir yang biasanya memenangkan kandidat peramal klan."

"Apa itu berarti akhirnya Doumeki-sama mulai memutuskan membutuhkan peramal?"

"Aku dengar sudah sejak lama para pengawal mencari wanita itu. Kurasa Doumeki-sama hanya mempercayai pilihan Yuuko-sama. Wanita itu sahabat Haruka."

"Ah." Mata Miyuki mengikuti gerak gerik wanita itu. Dan saat ia sedang menuangkan teh untuk tamu mereka, ia memperhatikan banyak koper yang diletakkan tak jauh darinya. _Apa dia akan menginap di shinden-zukuri?_

Miyuki meletakkan cemilan di depan wanita cantik itu saat Kurogane membuka pintu dan membiarkan Kimihiro masuk. Kimihiro memandang sekeliling, matanya jatuh pada Yuuko, lalu berakhir padanya. Pipi Kimihiro merona saat menyadari Miyuki ada disana. Ia tampak tak nyaman saat mendekati tamu mereka. Kimihiro berusaha tidak menghiraukan tatapannya, dan alih-alih duduk, ia berkata sambil berdiri pada Yuuko-sama, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Yuuko-san?"

Miyuki mengambil nampannya dan perlahan berdiri.

Wanita itu menyesap teh nya. "Aku sudah bilang akan membawa barang-barang yang kau butuhkan."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak membutuhkannya," Kimihiro melirik Miyuki sekilas dan melanjutkan, "Kau membuat posisiku sulit dengan datang kemari."

Mengejutkan, wanita itu berkata pada mereka semua, "Bisa kalian tinggalkan kami berdua." Lalu pada Kimihiro ia melambaikan tangan ke arah bantal duduk, "Aku tidak pernah lupa mengajarimu sopan santun pada tamu, Kimihiro."

Tampak kesal dan keras kepala, Kimihiro duduk sambil bersedekap. Mereka menunggu sampai semua orang di ruangan itu pergi dan Kurogane menutup pintu. Miyuki memeluk nampan miliknya dan dengan mata masih terbelalak berlari ke arah dapur. Ada yang harus ia ceritakan pada Nayo.

xxXx

Kimihiro menatap Yuuko dengan tatapan sedih. Ia tahu, walau wanita itu tidak mengatakannya bahwa rangkaian usahanya untuk menyembunyikan identitas mulai berjatuhan bagian demi bagian. Dibuktikan dengan kedatangannya kesini menunjukkan Yuuko sudah tidak peduli lagi bagaimana Kimihiro terlihat oleh orang lain. Tapi Kimihiro tidak peduli, walau rahasianya terbongkar, walau musuhnya tahu siapa dia, yang Kimihiro perdulikan hanya cara untuk melindungi Doumeki. Sejauh ini satu-satunya pilihan hanya dengan menolak penobatannya.

Seakan bisa membaca pikirannya, Yuuko berkata, "Kau tahu, kadang kita perlu mengambil keputusan untuk mengerang dari pada bertahan."

"Maksudmu, kau menyuruhku menyatakan perang pada siapapun mereka dengan taruhannya nyawa Doumeki?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang dipertaruhkan jika kau kuat."

Mata Kimihiro berkilat, "Dan seandainya kau tidak tahu, Yuuko-san. Aku jauh dari kuat. Aku bukan penyihir dimensi yang berusia ratusan tahun!"

Yuuko mengerutkan kening, lalu ekspresi itu hilang digantikan tatapan dingin, "Apa kau mau menunggu 100 tahun, Kimihiro?"

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan! Jika kau tidak tahu, Yuuko-san. Hanya karena pengelihatan-pengelihatan kecil sudah membuat tenagaku terkuras! Dan perlu usaha keras hanya untuk mempertahankan kepala satu orang! Jika mereka menobatkanku, tidak hanya kepala Doumeki yang dipertaruhkan, tapi juga seluruh klan!" Kimihiro menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. "Siapapun orang-orang ini, dia mencari kesempatan pada saat penobatanku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi pengelihatan itu tidak pernah berubah sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu," tangannya menekan keras sebelah matanya saat ia menambahkan dalam bisikan, "Dan pengelihatan itu menjadi semakin kuat akhir-akhir ini."

"Tapi kau tidak bisa terus lari," Yuuko berkata dengan lembut.

"Aku berusaha."

"Tidak. Kau belum. Kau tahu Kimihiro, salah satu usaha untuk menjadi kuat adalah dengan mengakui siapa dirimu."

"Apa maksudmu..."

"Arti namamu memang bisa diartikan menjadi sesuatu yang lucu," Kimihiro merona. "Tapi aku tahu namamu tidak dibuat untuk tujuan seperti itu. Kimihiro, ditulis dengan karakter penguasa dan mencari. Jadi pada dasarnya arti namamu adalah peramal, siapa dirimu."

Tulang belakang Kimihiro seperti dialiri oleh air dingin saat mendengar arti namanya disebut. Itu membuatnya tersadar keseluruhan dirinya tidak bisa menyangkal. Yuuko mengamatinya, "Apa sekarang kau mengerti?"

"Tapi..."

"Pikirkan perkataan itu baik-baik. Aku akan membantumu saat kau siap. Sementara itu, mari kita pergi ke ruanganmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Oh, Kimihiro-chan... tentu saja untuk menaruh barang-barangmu ini..."

"Oh tidak!" Kimihiro memandang ngeri. "Apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam sana?"

"Tidak boleh mengintip."

"YUUKO-SAN...!"

Kimihiro memandang ngeri sejumlah koper yang dibawa para pelayan ke dalam chasitsu. Ia tahu Yuuko tak kan berhenti sampai dia puas, dan segala macam tindakan untuk menghentikannya akan berakhir sia-sia. Setelah semua koper masuk dan dirapikan oleh Subaru, Yuuko mulai membuka tutupnya satu persatu. Ini awal dimulainya mimpi buruk.

xxXxx

Doumeki berderap melewati koridor, keluar menuju beranda. Tak lama setelah Kurogane mengabarkan bahwa Yuuko datang untuk bertemu Kimihiro, ia meninggalkan begitu saja pertemuan yang sudah dijadwalkan sejak lama. Tidak ada yang lebih penting dari bertemu Yuuko dan mengetahui apa sesungguhnya maksud wanita itu menghilang bertahun-tahun dan tiba-tiba datang ke tempatnya untuk menemui _Kimihiro._

Ia menyeberang taman dengan langkah lebar. Mendaki anak-anak tangga kayu. Mengetuk pintu dengan keras sampai seseorang membukanya, lalu berdiri membeku. Kimihiro yang membuka pintunya, dan ia tampak sangat menawan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suaranya ketus seperti biasa. Tapi pipinya merah dan bibirnya mencabik kesal karena rasa malu. Mata Doumeki mengamati kaus biru tipis dan celana jins pendek yang dipakainya. "BERHENTI MENATAP!"

"Apa itu _hot pants_?"

"INI PERBUATAN YUUKO!"

Doumeki menyadari keberadaan wanita itu saat mendengar suara tawa gelinya.

"Yuuko-san," sapanya.

"Oh, masuklah, Doumeki."

"SIAPA YANG KAU PIKIR KAU UNDANG KE DALAM KAMARKU?"

Doumeki masuk, tidak memperdulikan ocehan Kimihiro. Ini pertama kalinya ia masuk ke dalam chasitsu sejak Kimihiro tinggal disini. Tempat ini menjadi nyaman untuk ditinggali, dengan barang-barang Kimihiro dan wangi khas Kimihiro memenuhinya. Tapi dahinya berkerut saat melihat ribuan jimat ditempel di tembok kayunya, hampir tidak menyisakan ruang kosong, jimat yang paling kuat. Ia menoleh ke meja rias berlaci dengan cermin besar. Di atas meja, beberapa amulet tergeletak, dan ia yakin di dalam lacinya juga. Kimihiro menyadari kemana ia menatap, dan menyalak, "BERHENTI MENGAMATI! SIAPA JUGA YANG MENGIJINKANMU MASUK!" Kimihiro menariknya dan mendorong punggungnya menuju pintu keluar. Tapi bahkan kaki Doumeki tidak berpindah tempat. "Dasar kau raksasa bodoh! Bagaimana kau bisa—" Doumeki mencengkeram lengan Kimihiro, memutar tubuhnya dengan mudah dan membuatnya berakhir di lengannya. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, IDIOT?"

"Sudah kuduga, kau bahkan tidak aman di kamarmu sendiri."

"Tatapan itu... Apa yang kau rencanakan? DOUMEKI! JANGAN MULAI BERPIKIRAN ANEH-ANEH!"

"Mulai besok kau akan pindah ke wilayah pribadiku. Aku akan menyediakan kamar untukmu."

"KAU! JANGAN MULAI SOK MEMAKAI KEKUASAANMU PADAKU!"

"Aku bersyukur kau tidak pernah lupa jika aku adalah tuanmu, Kimihiro." Kimihiro merona. "Aku bisa berbuat apapun yang kuinginkan padamu."

"Itu sama sekali bukan bagian dari kontrakku. Benar, aku memang pelayanmu, tapi aku cuma koki. Aku bisa menuntutmu untuk pelanggaran privasi dan pelecehan!"

"Hn. Itu tidak berlaku karena kau adalah peramalku. Kau, keseluruhan dirimu, dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki adalah milikku."

"Kau! Raksasa bodoh, mesum, over protective!"

"Ma... ma... sebaiknya kau berhenti menggodanya, Doumeki. Telingaku mulai berdengung..."

Doumeki menarik Kimihiro, sama sekali tidak kesusahan di tengah usaha Kimihiro meronta dan melepaskan diri. Ia cukup memakai satu tangannya untuk menahan lengannya, dan tangan yang lain untuk menyeret, setengah mengangkatnya. Lalu Doumeki menarik kursi, duduk disana dan mendudukkan Kimihiro ke pangkuannya.

Tanpa memperdulikan Kimihiro ia berkata, "Apa itu yang kau pegang?"

"Hm?" Yuuko menarik salah satu pakaian dari dalam koper. "Pakaian Kimihiro. Dia mengeluh kehilangan pakaiannya di onsen dan memintaku untuk membawakan untuknya baju ganti. Aku walinya yang baik hati, lagi pula."

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH MEMINTA BEGITU! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MEMINTA APAPUN DARIMU. DAN KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BAIK HATI!"

"Ma... ma... kau tidak usah malu-malu. Kau bisa menganggapnya hadiah dariku."

"Apa itu Furisode?" tanya Kimihiro ketakutan.

"Benar."

"Kau membawakanku furisode?! Bukankah furisode adalah kimono untuk _wanita_ yang belum menikah!?"

"Benar. Tapi sebelum masa meiji juga dipakai oleh kekasih laki-laki para samurai."

"_Siapa kekasih samurai?" _Kimihiro menjerit.

Yuuko menjawab dengan tenang, hampir bosan, "Yeah... bukankah kau kekasih Doumeki?"

"Dia yakuza, dan seandainya kau tidak tahu, sejak masa pemerintahan Shogun, Yakuza dan Samurai itu musuh bebuyutan!"

"Tapi kau tidak menyangkal jika dia kekasihmu?"

Kimihiro merona. "DIA BUKAN KEKASIHKU!"

"Ma... ma... kau tidak perlu terlalu memperhatikan detail, Kimi-chan... aku membawanya khusus untukmu."

"_Mana mungkin aku memakai benda itu!"_

Doumeki berkomentar, "Hn. Itu cocok untukmu."

"Diam! Dan lepaskan aku!"

xxXxx

"Jadi, selamat tinggal, kalian berdua. Yang akur, oke?" Yuuko membuka kipas kertasnya dan menyembunyikan senyum di balik benda itu. Lalu, ia mengikuti Subaru yang mengantarnya ke pintu depan. Doumeki sedikit merundukkan kepalanya, mengantar kepergian wanita itu. Kimihiro berdiri kaku dalam pelukannya.

"Doumeki..." namanya diucapkan diantara gigi yang bergemeletuk. Dari sudut pandangnya, dia bisa melihat pipi Kimihiro memerah, gabungan antara rasa malu dan kesal. "Sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini?" mengejutkan, Kimihiro masih mampu menahan diri. Doumeki sedikit mencoba keberuntungannya. Ia melonggarkan cengkraman lengannya di sekeliling pinggang Kimihiro dan meletakkan telapaknya di pinggulnya, dekat pahanya, masih mencengkramnya erat.

Tangan Kimihiro melayang ke jari-jarinya, berusaha keras melepaskan diri, tubuhnya menggeliat sementara jari-jarinya berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Doumeki. Doumeki tidak bisa tidak tersenyum terhibur.

Tidak membiarkan kekasihnya melarikan diri, ia kembali melingkarkan satu lengannya ke perut Kimihiro dan mengangkatnya, menariknya ke dalam kamar. Kaki-kaki pucat yang ramping dan indah itu bergerak berusaha melepaskan diri. Dari bibir merah dan menarik itu terdengar makian paling kasar yang pernah didengar diucapkannya untuknya seumur hidupnya.

Doumeki mendorong Kimihiro ke atas futon, memperhatikan Kimihiro yang masih menggeliat di bawahnya sambil menutup mata. Tangannya meraih paha pucat itu, membuat gerakannya berhenti. Mata biru indah itu terbuka, menyemburkan pertanyaan penuh kegugupan, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" suaranya hampir histeris. Kimihiro tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan, pertanyaan itu hanya kebiasaannya saja. _Sungguh menawan._

"Kau pikir?" jawabannya memang tampak santai, tapi sesungguhnya Doumeki tidak merasa seperti itu. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Kimihiro tidak membuatnya santai. Entah itu saat mereka saling merayu, atau karena Kimihiro yang selalu terancam bahaya. Seandainya Kimihiro tahu bagaimana jantungnya berdegup kencang setiap kali ia melakukan ini. Bibir mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inci, Doumeki bisa merasakan napas Kimihiro menyapu miliknya. Ia bahkan bisa mencium harum vanila yang memabukkan. Doumeki menarik kaos tipis Kimihiro, menyusupkan bibirnya ke leher pemuda itu.

Kimihiro mengerang, ia menutup mulutnya untuk menghentikan suara-suara yang lolos dari bibirnya. Doumeki menarik ujung kaosnya dan menyentak melepaskannya. Memperlihatkan otot dan keringat yang membuatnya tampak maskulin. Kimihiro menggeliat di bawahnya, matanya tidak bisa lepas dari pandangan itu. Doumeki tahu, Kimihiro belum membalas pernyataan cintanya, tapi ia percaya diri karena Doumeki tahu ada sisi pada diri Kimihiro yang menganggapkan atraktif secara sexual.

Doumeki bergerak mendekat perlahan, seperti binatang buas mengincar hewan buruan. Kimihiro mengambil napas gugup, sementara ia menggeser tubuhnya mundur. Tapi tangan Doumeki dengan cepat menangkap pergelangan kakinya, naik ke betis dan menariknya kembali ke bawahnya. Ia menekan tubuhnya, tubuh bidang melawan tubuh ramping Kimihiro. Kedua telapak Kimihiro tanpa sadar sudah berada di bahunya dan matanya melebar mengantisipasi apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

Doumeki menggenggam ujung kaos Kimihiro.

"Jangan," bisiknya ketakutan. "Jangan berani-beraninya kau—" Doumeki menyentaknya, menariknya ke atas dan melepaskannya dengan mudah dari tubuh Kimihiro. Meninggalkan kulit pucat dengan puting merah muda yang menawan. Doumeki menjilat bibirnya.

Kimihiro menutupi dadanya saat menyadari kemana arah tatapannya pergi.

"Kau! Raksasa mesum. Berani-beraninya kau melakukan ini padaku!"

Doumeki masih tidak peduli. Kini tatapannya turun. Kimihiro hanya memakai hot pants, ini membuatnya secara kasar sudah hampir telanjang. Tidak banyak yang ditutupi kain itu. Doumeki menatap Kimihiro dengan mata setengah terbuka sementara jemarinya menjelajar di paha itu, menggelitik diantara keliman celananya. Kimihiro mendesah, mengerang dan melengkungkan tubuh di bawah sentuhannya.

Doumeki menarik lengan-lengan yang menutupi dadanya, menguncinya di atas kepala. Lalu ia mencicipi puting merah muda itu, dengan ujung lidahnya, bermain-main dengannya. Sementara Kimihiro terisak dan mengerang bersamaan. Ia beralih pada sisi yang lain, mengisapnya, sementara jemari-jemarinya yang ahli bermain dengan yang lain. Tidak memakan waktu lama sampai Kimihiro benar-benar lumer dalam sentuhannya. Tidak ada lagi kata protes.

Doumeki menegakkan punggung, menghentikan sentuhannya dan menemukan tatapan penuh kekecewaan. Ia tidak bisa menahan seringai. Lalu ia membuka kancing hot pants Kimihiro, melirik pemuda itu yang membalas dengan tatapan tidak peduli. Bibirnya mencabik kesal, tapi tidak ada tanda perlawanan. Tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya, Doumeki menarik benda yang membelenggu itu dan melemparkannya jauh. Kimihiro memeluk dirinya sendiri, memejamkan mata dengan karena rasa malu.

"Biarkan aku melihatmu."

"Jangan," ia mendorong bahu Doumeki.

Tidak sekarang, "Kau tidak perlu malu."

"Berhenti menatapku!"

Doumeki tersenyum. "Bagaimana mungkin. Kau sangat cantik," sambil berkata begitu, ia menarik kedua tangan Kimihiro, menyentaknya dan menahannya di atas kepala. Mata Kimihiro membelalak, menatapnya dengan mata birunya yang indah. Kedua pipinya merah dan bibirnya terbuka karena terkejutan. "Kau sangat pucat..." jari-jarinya bergerak menelusuri rusuk Kimihiro, berhenti di perut bagian bawah. "Aku suka kulitmu. Seperti sinar bulan."

"Oh! Berhenti bicara!" sambil berkata begitu, Kimihiro menarik Doumeki, melebur tubuh mereka jadi satu, dan hanyut dalam ciuman yang dalam. Doumeki tidak memperdulikan waktu lagi.

**Ah... Doumeki... aku tahu kau ingin mengunci Kimihiro dalam suatu tempat dan membuatnya aman. Tapi kupikir, dia lebih aman dalam rengkuhanmu. :D**

**Masih lanjut, my dears**


	9. Broken Ward I

**AKU BUKAN YANG PUNYA XXX HOLIC KARENA AKU TIDAK SEJENIUS PARA LADY CLAMP. KALAU AKU YANG PUNYA, GENRE XXX HOLIC BAKAL BERUBAH 100 % JADI SHONEN AI.**

**xxXxx**

**Akhirnya bisa update. Maaf lama :P**

**Selanjutnya mungkin bisa lebih stabil.**

**Cerita ini mungkin akan sedikit mengungkap tentang hubungan romantis Kurogane. :P**

**Warning: yaoi :X**

9

Broken Ward I

x

x

x

Pada tengah malam Kimihiro terbangun dengan keringat dingin. Dia merinding, gemetaran dan penasaran. Ia buru-buru menatap ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Jimatnya masih utuh, memenuhi tembok dan fusuma—pintu sekat. Mengetahuinya Kimihiro merasa lega, tapi tetap tidak mengurangi rasa takut dan mencelos di perutnya, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Kimihiro tahu ada sesuatu yang salah. Sangat salah.

Disana ada suara dentuman keras. Terlalu dekat untuk membuatnya tenang. Kimihiro segera mencengkeram selimutnya, mengkerut ketakutan, seakan selimutnya adalah benteng terakhir pertahanan dirinya. Matanya masih tetap menyapu seluruh kamar, saat ia menyadari ada bayangan bergerak.

Cengkeraman di perutnya mengeras saat Kimihiro menyadari panas tubuh menempel di punggungnya, lalu suara rendah dan monoton berbisik di telinganya, "Ada apa?" Kimihiro menyadari Doumeki tidak meninggalkannya, dia terus di sampingnya sepanjang malam. Kimihiro menelan ludah dan berkata sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu, "Ada sesuatu disana..." Doumeki hampir berdiri saat Kimihiro menahan lengannya, "Tetap disini!" jeritnya tertahan, "Itu tidak bisa mendekat karena kau disini."

Doumeki menatapnya dengan mata emasnya yang berkilat. Wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi, tapi dia meraih Kimihiro, melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling tubuhnya dan menariknya rapat. Kimihiro tidak pernah merasa seaman ini sebelumnya. Ia lega sekaligus cemas keberadaan Doumeki akan membuatnya terlalu bergantung. Kimihiro terbiasa mandiri, melindungi dirinya sendiri. Ia masih belum terbiasa sejak Doumeki seenaknya mengambil alih grafitasinya, menjajah wilayah pribadinya, memporak-porandakan hidupnya seperti angin ribut.

Kimihiro memandang lengan yang melingkari tubuhnya, memeluknya erat. Ia mengingat setiap mimpi buruk dan rasa kesepian saat terbangun sendirian. Ia tidak memungkiri keinginannya sendiri, keinginan untuk dicintai, keinginan untuk tidak kesepian, keinginan untuk merasa aman. Tapi ia sudah terbiasa untuk menahan dan menyimpan perasaannya, yang kini menjadi semakin sulit untuk diungkapkan. Ia senang berada dalam dekapan Doumeki, tapi juga ketakutan. Doumeki tanpa ijinnya datang dan membuat keberadaannya penting bagi Kimihiro, dan juga bisa pergi sewaktu-waktu. Apa yang bisa menahan Doumeki untuk bertahan disisi Kimihiro?

Sebutir air mata menetes di ujung matanya yang tertutup dan menghilang dalam kegelapan, lalu Kimihiro tertidur.

xxXxx

Kimihiro terbangun karena suara berisik. Ia membuka satu mata, mencoba memfokuskan pengelihatannya. Doumeki sedang bersandar miring di fusuma yang sedikit terbuka, membelakanginya. Tubuhnya menghalangi kesibukan yang terjadi di balik pintu. Kimihiro meraih yukata yang berjumbai dari koper yang terbuka. Termenung sesaat sambil menatap pakaian itu. Ia tidak terlalu membenci pakaian Yuuko. Selama ia tinggal di tokonya, Kimihiro selalu mengenakan pakaian yang disediakan wanita itu. Dijahit oleh desainer berbakat, Tomoyo-chan, bahan dan kualitas pakaian itu sangat nyaman dipakai, sekaligus tampak feminim. Tampak faminim sama sekali tidak bagus. Kimihiro mengerutkan dahi, tapi apa ia punya pilihan?

Pada akhirnya Kimihiro mengenakannya, yukata berwarna biru muda dengan pola bunga krisan memenuhinya. Yukata tipis itu membalut tubuhnya yang ramping, menunjukkan pergelangan kakinya yang pucat. Bentuk kerahnya yang sederhana malah menonjolkan lehernya yang jenjang, pucat dan merupakan bagian paling feminim yang ia miliki. Rambutnya yang awut-awutan berusaha ia rapikan dengan sia-sia. Sementara ia membetulkan obinya, ia melangkah mendekati Doumeki.

"Doumeki?"

Pemuda itu menoleh. Matanya yang pucat menatapnya dengan intens, sekalipun wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi. Tapi Kimihiro tidak memperhatikannya, perhatiannya jatuh pada kesibukan yang terjadi di salah satu ruangan kamarnya. Para pelayan bergerak efisien memindahkan barang-barang, bahkan Subaru—pelayan pribadinya juga ikut membantu. "_Apa yang kau lakukan?!"_ serunya sambil mengikuti meja riasnya yang diangkat dengan hati-hati.

Doumeki mengikutinya, "Memindahkan barang-barangmu."

"Tanpa seijinku!?" Doumeki sedang menjajah wilayah pribadinya, dengan seenaknya mengambil barang-barang Kimihiro dan memindahkannya. Ia bahkan tidak repot-repot meminta ijin! bukan berarti Kimihiro tidak akan mengijinkannya, tapi tidakkah dia pernah diajari etika?

"Kau sudah tahu."

"Dan kau tahu aku tidak menyetujuinya!"

"Pendapatmu tidak dibutuhkan."

Kimihiro berputar berbalik, memandang Doumeki dengan mata membelalak. Tapi perhatiannya segera teralihkan pada koper-koper Yuuko yang baru saja melewatinya dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Kau bilang kau menyiapkan kamar untukku. Lalu apa ini?" tanya Kimihiro dengan suara tenang sebelum badai.

"Aku berubah pikiran. Jauh lebih aman jika kau sekamar denganku." Doumeki menyumbat telinganya dengan jari.

"MAU SEJAUH MANA KAU MENJAJAH PRIVASIKU?"

"Aku lapar."

"APA KAU BERUSAHA MERUBAH TOPIK?!"

"Tidak. Tapi percuma membahas hal yang sudah kuputuskan."

"DOUMEKI!"

"Inari sushi."

Kimihiro menahan napas, mukanya merah padam, tangannya masih mengepal di sisi tubuhnya dalam usahanya untuk menahan kemarahan. Lalu ia berbalik dan dengan punggung tegang, berhambur ke arah dapur.

Doumeki mengikuti Kimihiro walau tetap menjaga jarak dari langkah marah itu. Kimihiro tidak menyadari kecanggungan yang ditunjukkan para pelayan dan anak buahnya ketika ia lewat. Kecanggungan yang menyertai kedudukan barunya di dalam klan. Doumeki belum mengumumkan secara resmi, tapi itu mungkin tidak diperlukan. Kecuali hanya untuk meyakinkan Kimihiro agar mau menerima siapa dirinya. Kimihiro bisa berpura-pura menjadi siapapun, tapi kenyataan bahwa ia seorang peramal tetap tidak akan berubah. Doumeki frustasi dibuatnya. Tidak bisakah pemuda itu melihat tatapan penuh rasa hormat yang kini dipancarkan para anak buahnya ketika ia lewat atau ketika mereka menyebutkan namanya. Mereka memang tidak memakai gelar kehormatan atau kata sopan lebih dari yang seharusnya, tapi itu hanya karena sang peramal tidak menginginkan diperlakukan seperti itu! Tak diragukan lagi, segala sopan santun dan pelayanan akan Kimihiro dapatkan begitu pemuda itu mau menerimanya. Dia bisa melihat masa depan, tapi buta akan hal-hal semacam itu.

xxXxx

Doumeki mengendarai sendiri mobilnya menuju wilayah pertokoan kuno. Kebanyakan toko-toko disana sudah berdiri sejak 300 tahun yang lalu, bahkan lebih. Mobilnya berhenti di depan bangunan berkayu hitam dengan gaya bangunan kura-kura khas jaman edo yang menjadi cikal bakal bangunan rumah lantai dua jaman sekarang. Doumeki turun, menyibakkan penutup kain dengan huruf kanji Inari di ambang pintu dan masuk ke dalam hanya untuk bertemu dengan pemilik toko yang sudah menunggunya. Ketepatan prediksi keluarga Inari hampir menyerupai sihir.

"Doumeki-sama," wanita muda itu sudah duduk di pinggir genkan, bagian lebih tinggi dari lantai rumah yang dipakai untuk melepas sandal. Wanita itu membungkuk dalam pada Doumeki, sebelum berdiri perlahan dengan anggun, dan mempersilakan Doumeki masuk memakai isyarat anggukan kepala. Doumeki melepas sepatunya sambil mengamati kimono-kimono yang dipajang di lemari kaca tinggi. Yume Inari menunggunya di ambang pintu tengah, kemudian masuk dengan langkah anggun setelah memastikan Doumeki mengikutinya.

Ruangan kedua yang menyambutnya adalah ruang tamu dengan bantal-bantal duduk yang sudah tersedia. Ia tidak menemukan Yume, ia mengira mungkin wanita itu masuk ke bagian lain rumah. Ia duduk sambil mengamati ruangan yang menguarkan hawa spiritual, membuatnya merasa seperti memasuki kuil. Bau harum dupa dan bisikan-bisikan yang lolos melewati sela-sela pintu dan dinding-dinding tipis terdengar seperti rapalan mantra. Lalu, kain penutup di tengah pintu tersibak, memperlihatkan seorang wanita berkimono merah terang dengan pola-pola bunga masuk ditemani oleh seorang pria yang jauh lebih tua, pria itu mengikutinya lebih dari seorang pelayan, seperti seorang penjaga?

Pria tua itu membantunya duduk. Setelah wanita itu memposisikan dirinya nyaman, ia berkata, "Lama tidak berjumpa, Doumeki-san. Aku kira kau sudah memutuskan membutuhkan peramal klan dengan datang menemuiku."

Doumeki tidak bicara banyak, hanya sekedar berkata, "Senang bertemu dengan anda Tomoe-san," lalu menyodorkan sebuah foto padanya.

Wanita itu hanya meliriknya sambil berkata, "Kau membawakan aku sebuah foto yang dengan jelas tampak diambil diam-diam?" ada nada geli dalam suaranya. Tomoe menyingsingkan lengan kimononya dengan anggun saat mengambil foto itu. Belum sedetik, ia melepaskannya, membuat fotonya jatuh di tatami. Doumeki memiliki ekspresi kaget yang sama seperti Tomoe. "Aku kira dia adalah peramalmu, Doumeki-san," ia berkata sambil menahan napas. Lalu keterkejutan itu digantikan tatapan penuh tekat, "Kau memiliki peramal yang sangat kuat, Doumeki-san," ia melirik foto itu kembali dan tersenyum, "Dan juga sangat cantik," ia menyapukan jemarinya tanpa menyentuh fotonya. "Tidak—indah terasa lebih tepat..."

Doumeki menyadari Tomoe membicarakan Kimihiro seperti mengomentari mahakarya. "Kau pikir seberapa kuat dia?"

Pelahan pandangannya naik pada Doumeki, seakan tidak rela mengalihkan tatapan dari foto itu, "Kau akan tahu saat aku selesai membuat kimononya."

Doumeki mengangguk sopan, "Aku akan menantikannya, Tomoe-san."

xxXxx

Kimihiro berbaring di atas tatami, diambang pintu geser yang terbuka ke arah taman. Ia memakai yukata tipis berwarna kuning dengan hiasan bunga-bunga putih di bagian paling bawah yukatanya dan bagian lengannya. Rambut hitamnya tampak awut-awutan di atas tatami hijau. Ia mencoba tidak terlalu menikmati atau terbiasa dengan kamar Doumeki, tapi sungguh kamar ini sangat indah. Ia seharusnya bekerja di dapur sekarang. Tapi karena perintah bodoh Doumeki untuk tetap tinggal tanpa melakukan apapun, Kimihiro menjadi terjebak di dalam kamar dengan pengawal menunggu di setiap pintu dengan perintah tegas tidak membiarkan Kimihiro lewat. _Sungguh yakuza sialan over protective. _Seandainya saja, paling tidak Kurogane yang menjadi penjaganya, Kimihiro tidak akan mati bosan.

Tak lama terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Kimihiro menegakkan punggung bersamaan dengan Miyuki masuk sambil membawa potongan semangka dan segelas es jeruk. Ia berkonsentrasi pada nampannya saat berjalan mendekat dan bersimpuh meletakkan nampan. Kimihiro menggeliat tidak nyaman, menunggu reaksi apapun dari teman baiknya. Sebelumnya ia tidak mau tahu dan masih tidak mau tahu tentang apa yang ada di pikiran Miyuki atau sebagian besar pelayan yang lain.

"Watanuki-sama—"

"Kau tidak pernah memanggilku seperti itu dan jangan berani-beraninya kau mulai memanggilku begitu."

Miyuki menyentakkan kepala, memandang Kimihiro dengan muka bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri."

"Aku juga."

"Uh... mungkin itu karena aku dekat denganmu... aku tidak akan pernah terbiasa."

"Aku tahu."

"Jadi..." ia berdehem, "Kau peramal klan?"

Kimihiro membaringkan tubuhnya kembali. "Entahlah."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu siapa dirimu!"

"Aku berharap bukan diriku..."

"Itu egois sekali."

"Benar," Kimihiro memiringkan tubuh. "Aku juga ingin menjadi seperti apa seharusnya aku. Aku sangat lelah terus seperti ini... tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?" saat Kimihiro hanya diam, Miyuki melanjutkan, "Jika kau memang merahasiakannya, bagaimana Doumeki-san bisa tahu?"

Kimihiro tersenyum, "Kurasa otaknya tidak sebodoh tingkahnya."

"Itu menyinggungku," suara monoton itu menggeser pintu di belakangnya.

"Doumeki!" tidak menghiraukan nada jengkel yang keluar dari bibir Kimihiro saat menyebutkan namanya, Doumeki dengan melangkah lebar menuju pemuda yang sedang berbaring dengan punggung tegak di lantai kamarnya, mengenakan salah satu yukata yang membuatnya tampak menawan, dengan wajah kesal yang menghibur dan rambut hitam yang kontras dengan kulit pucat dan lembutnya. Ia melewati pelayan, tanpa ragu meraih lengan Kimihiro, membuat pemuda itu terhuyung berusaha berdiri tegak, lalu menyelipkan lengannya ke kaki Kimihiro dan mengangkatnya dalam gendongan gaya pengantin. Kimihiro menatapnya dengan mata biru membaranya yang cantik, bibirnya membentuk huruf o dan semangkanya terjatuh dari tangannya.

Pelayan wanita itu terburu-buru meninggalkan kamar dengan pipi merah merona.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Doumeki!_ Kau menakuti Miyuki."

"Apa kau puas bermalas-malasan?"

"Ap—"

"Nanti malam ikut aku. Pakai kimonomu yang paling bagus."

"Eh? Kemana?" saat Doumeki tidak menjawab, Kimihiro menyalak kesal, "Apa kau akan membuat kita seperti orang bodoh dengan saling menatap dalam posisi seperti ini—" Kimihiro mendesah saat Doumeki menghempaskan ke ranjang—satu-satunya ranjang yang pernah dilihat Kimihiro di Shinden—zukuri. Ranjang mereka.

Kimihiro tidak mau memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu disana.

Ia berguling menjauh dari Doumeki dan melompat dari ranjang. "Kau, jangan berani berbuat semacam ini tanpa ijin!" sambil berseru begitu ia berderap keluar ruangan. "BIARKAN AKU LEWAT!"

Doumeki memberi isyarat pada anak buahnya. Menghela napas dan bergerak mengejar Kimihiro. Hn, ia suka permainan tangkap lari macam ini.

xxXxx

Doumeki duduk di kursi penumpang bersama Kimihiro. Kurogane di kursi kemudi. Marcedes mereka bergerak perlahan menuju kawasan _lampu merah—_tempat pusat hiburan malam yang tiap bagiannya milik beberapa kelompok yakuza tertentu. Tujuan mereka adalah sebuah club bernama Tsubasha host club. Kimihiro tidak berhenti membelalakkan matanya saat Doumeki—dengan tampangnya yang biasa—membuka pintu dan mengulurkan tangan untuknya. Kimihiro tidak protes seperti biasanya dan hanya meletakkan tangannya ke dalam uluran itu. Membuat Doumeki tersenyum diam-diam dan menariknya keluar dari mobil. Rupanya menjadi keputusan yang benar untuk tidak memberitahu tujuan mereka pada Kimihiro yang sangat lembut dan menjunjung tinggi moral, Doumeki tidak yakin Kimihiro bahkan pernah berpikir menjejakkan kakinya di tempat ini.

Penjaga pintu mempersilakan mereka masuk karena tahu siapa Doumeki. Di dalam, tidak seperti tamu lainnya, mereka tidak disambut oleh gerombolan wanita cantik. Mereka langsung di arahkan ke bagian dalam club, tempat yang jauh lebih privat. Tempat biasanya Danna (1) dipersilakan berkunjung, tapi jauh lebih dalam.

Kimihiro sadar dengan tatapan para pria yang berpapasan dengan mereka, dan dia tidak melepaskan lengan Doumeki, malah semakin mencengkeramnya erat. Doumeki melepaskan gengaman itu, membuat Kimihiro melayangkan pandangan protes. Tapi ia segera menyelipkan dan melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Kimihiro, menariknya rapat kesisinya. Pemuda itu merona dan membuang muka.

Mereka dipersilakan duduk di salah satu sofa yang letaknya tersembunyi untuk menjaga privasi. Para wanita cantik keluar untuk menyajikan minuman dan kembali pada pekerjaan mereka. Tak lama, seorang pria yang elok rupanya keluar dari ruangan paling dalam. Ia berambut pirang indah dengan balutan furisode warna merah menyala. Doumeki merasakan ketegangan Kurogane yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Doumeki-san," sapanya. "Lama tidak bertemu. Dan kalian membawa teman yang sangat rupawan." Suaranya merdu dan gayanya yang anggun mengingatkan Kimihiro pada Yuuko.

Tanpa disuruh Kimihiro memperkenalkan diri, "Watanuki Kimihiro."

"Ah," pandangan Fai melayang sekilas padanya sebelum kembali pada Kimihiro. "Fai D. Flowright."

Saat menyapa Kurogane, ada nada aneh dalam suaranya, "Kurogane-san."

Kurogane mengerutkan alis.

"Aku sudah lama menunggu kapan kau akan datang padaku, Doumeki-san."

Doumeki menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Kau tahu?"

"Yeah... Kurogane sering terlihat disekitar sini."

"Kau mengawasiku," tidak ada tuduhan atau nada kesal di suaranya. Hanya sesuatu yang tidak bisa Doumeki tangkap dengan jelas.

"Ah... sejak aku tahu kau berkeliaran di daerahku, Kuro-bun. Aku tidak punya banyak pilihan."

"Kau selalu mengawasiku, informan."

"Ah... Kuro-bun. Apalagi yang membuatmu tetap hidup sampai sekarang jika bukan karena pengawasanku," ada nada sedih dalam suaranya.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu."

"Ah... apa kau malu?"

Doumeki menyesap minuman di gelasnya, sadar benar pada ketegangan di udara. Kimihiro terbelalak dengan mulut terbuka, perlahan menatapnya dengan keterkejutan di matanya. Doumeki memutuskan memecahkan keheningan itu dengan dehaman. "Kau bisa memberitahuku sesuatu soal Misae?"

Fai menyentak menoleh padanya, "Saat aku mendapatkannya," senyumnya lenyap. "Aku kesulitan menjangkau informasi mengenai hal ini. Aku takut jaringanku tidak bisa menjangkaunya."

Doumeki meletakkan gelasnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jaringanku sangat luas di luar klan, dan aku tidak mendapatkan informasi apapun sampai sekarang. Namun, jika semua ini melibatkan orang dalam—" keheningan itu mencekam mereka saat apa yang dipikirkan oleh Doumeki diucapkan oleh Fai. Jika melibatkan orang dalam, maka mereka harus merubah metode mereka 180 %. Musuh akan sangat berbahaya jika mereka adalah orang terdekat.

"Jika itu pekerjaan orang dalam, itu menjelaskan mengapa Shinden-zukuri bisa disusupi."

Alis Fai mengerut, sedangkan Kimihiro menyentak menatapnya. Pada mereka, terutama Kimihiro, ia berkata, "Tidak seharusnya ada spirit tingkat rendah bisa memasuki Shinden-zukuri kecuali ada orang di dalamnya yang memerintahkannya."

"Oh!" mata biru itu terbelalak. "Dia memerintahkannya untuk menyerangku?"

"Menyerangmu atau mengawasimu, apapun itu."

Kimihiro menggigil, membuat eskpresi Doumeki melembut (sejauh yang bisa dilakukannya) dan menarik Kimihiro dalam pelukan. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Doumeki!"

Ia bahkan tidak menyadari dirinya ketakutan, dasar pemuda bodoh. Doumeki tidak melepaskan cengkaramannya.

"Kau harus mencari tahu dengan cara lain, Doumeki-san," ia menatap Kimihiro. "Jika musuhmu ada di dekatmu, dan dia mengincar Watanuki-san, itu akan sangat buruk."

"Penghianatan sudah sangat buruk," sambil berkata begitu Doumeki beranjak berdiri. "Berikan informasi apapun pada Kurogane."

"Aku mengerti..." Fai melangkah mendekati Kurogane. Ia menyapukan tangannya ke lengan pria itu tanpa menatap wajahnya. Senyum di bibirnya penuh kesedihan. Lalu Fai mengecup pipinya ringan, "Seringlah datang kesini. Aku... aku akan membutuhkanmu." Ia masih tak berani menatap Kurogane.

Pria tetap merunduk, tak melepaskan pengamatannya yang tajam pada Fai. "Aku akan kembali," janjinya. Fai tersenyum lebar dan melambai untuk mengantar kepergian mereka. Kurogane menatapnya lama, sebelum berbalik dan mengikuti langkah Doumeki.

Ketika mereka pulang ke Shinden-Zukuri, Kimihiro mengejar langkah Doumeki dengan tatapan penasaran yang sejak tadi terpancar di wajahnya. Doumeki berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya. Ketika mereka sampai di wilayah pribadinya, akhirnya Kimihiro menanyakan apa yang sudah ditebaknya, "Jadi, apa Fai dan Kurogane sepasang kekasih?"

"Entahlah."

"Entahlah? Kau bosnya tapi tidak tahu?"

"Itu urusan pribadi mereka, idiot."

"Ap—"

"Menurutmu mereka kekasih?"

"Uh... kau tahu bagaimana tampaknya mereka, dan Fai juga sangat cantik..."

"Kau lebih cantik. Apa itu membuat kita juga sepasang kekasih?"

"JANGAN MIMPI! DAN JANGAN SEBUT AKU CANTIK!"

"Jika aku tidak menyebutmu cantik, maka aku berbohong. Jadi, apa kita kekasih?"

Pipi Kimihiro merona. "MANA MUNGKIN!"

"Tapi kita sudah tidur bersama. Apa kau tipe orang yang menikmati bersetubuh tanpa perasaan?"

"AP—KAU DAN UCAPAN TIDAK BERMORAL MU!"

"Apa kau seperti itu Kimihiro?" desak Doumeki.

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!"

"Kau tidak akan tidur dengan sembarangan orang, bukan?"

"TENTU SAJA, IDIOT!"

"Jadi kita sepasang kekasih."

"Ap—Kau! Kau melakukan trik semacam ini lagi padaku!"

"Hanya karena kau gampangan."

"DOUMEKI—" Doumeki bergerak mendekat. Ia sudah melepaskan jasnya dan sebagian besar kancing kemejanya.

"Kau tahu. Aku sangat ahli melepaskan kimono."

"Berhenti mendekatiku! BERHENTI MENATAPKU SEPERTI ITU!"

"Kau juga. Kau terus menatap dadaku," senyum miring lolos dari bibir Doumeki.

Kimihiro mengigit bibir dan melemparkan wajahnya yang merah padam dari tubuh Doumeki yang berotot, indah dan luar biasa sexy—ia tersentak kaget saat langkahnya terhenti karena meja di belakangnya. Ia tersadar Doumeki sengaja menggiringnya ke sudut mati. Saat ia kembali menoleh, tubuh keras Doumeki menghimpitnya rapat, seluruh tubuhnya menutup setiap kesempatan untuk kabur.

"Doumeki..."

"Shizuka."

"Jangan sok akrab denganku!"

"Kau selalu memanggil dengan nama kecilku setiap kita melakukan sex. Kau tidak sadar?"

Kimihiro merona. "Uh."

"Kimihiro..." bisiknya di telinga Kimihiro, ia mengigit daun telinganya lembut, "Aku menginginkanmu."

"Kau selalu melakukan ini sejak pertama kita bertemu, mesum."

"Hn, jangan salahkan aku."

"Jadi itu salahku?!"

"Sebagian besar ya."

"Bagaimana mungkin! Selama dua tahun kau bahkan tidak sadar dengan keberadaanku!"

"Hn. Tidak juga. Aku mengenal rasa masakanmu. Saat kau sakit atau tiba-tiba orang lain menggantikanmu, aku memilih tidak makan."

Kimihiro akhirnya memandang Doumeki dengan mata birunya yang indah. Bibir merahnya yang menggoda, bahkan saat ia tidak bermaksud menggoda berbisik, "Kau melakukan itu?"

"Ya..." ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Membuat Kimihiro mengedipkan-kedipkan mata bingung.

"Kau idiot."

Doumeki tidak berharap menyentuh Kimihiro dengan kasar. Ia tidak menginginkan mereka melakukannya di atas lantai, jadi ia meraih Kimihiro dan mengangkatnya di lengannya. Kimihiro yang kaget karena gerakan tiba-tiba itu reflek melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu Doumeki sementara pemuda itu membawanya ke atas ranjang.

Tak lama Kimihiro terbenam diantara bantal dan selimut lembut. Doumeki menarik obinya, dan dengan sentakan keras membuat Kimihiro terguling ke samping dengan kimono terbuka lebar. Memperlihatkan puting merah muda di kulitnya yang pucat dan indah. Juga paha dan betisnya yang putih mengintip di sela-sela kimono. Doumeki bergerak mendekat, menyentakkan pakaian itu lebih lebar sekaligus menahan kedua tangan Kimihiro.

Doumeki menjilat bibir.

Lalu ia menjilat puting merah muda itu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Membuat kepala Kimihiro tersentak dengan mata terbuka dan erangan keluar dari bibirnya. Doumeki melepaskan kemejanya, menunjukkan setiap otot yang tegang akibat pengendalian dirinya. Ia mengusap perut Kimihiro dengan sentuhan kasar, bergerak mendekat dan menghimpit tubuh telanjang itu. Tubuhnya yang lebih besar melingkupi Kimihiro sementara tangan dan bibirnya menjelajah. Kedua tangan Kimihiro berada di atas kepalanya, menarik seprei dan bantal sementara ia mencicipi setiap jengkal yang bisa disentuh bibirnya. Jemarinya berjalan-jalan di tulang rusuk, turun ke pinggul dan berdiam di pahanya sembari mencium Kimihiro dengan rakus. Ia merasakan pusat Kimihiro menegang seperti miliknya, panas dan terbakar oleh keinginan.

Doumeki meraih _lube _menuangkan ke jari-jarinya untuk mempersiapkan Kimihiro. Mata biru Kimihiro melebar, bibirnya bergetar, tapi ia tidak melancarkan protes. Setelah sejauh ini, Doumeki tahu Kimihiro tidak mungkin sanggup menolaknya.

xxXxx

Kimihiro menutup matanya, merasakan sensasi luar biasa di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Erangan dan desahan tanpa sadar lolos dari bibirnya. Ia hampir mencapai klimaks, saat tiba-tiba Doumeki menghentikan semua itu. Saat ia mengeluarkan seluruh jarinya, Kimihiro merasa kosong dan mengawali protes saat melihat Doumeki menurunkan celananya.

Doumeki menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh, kesabaran sudah diambang batas.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, idio—" apapun protes Kimihiro dihentikan oleh serangan tiba-tiba yang membuatnya melengkungkan punggung dan mendesah keras. Serangan itu meraih wilayah yang tidak bisa dijangkau jari-jarinya dan membuat Kimihiro terseret dalam kenikmatan yang tidak bisa diungkapkannya.

Tidak ada sentuhan-sentuhan penghiburan lagi, yang ada hanya serangan bertubi-tubi. Kimihiro mendorong bahu Doumeki, "Hentikan—uh—terlalu dalam—ah!" tapi ia kelihatan tidak bisa mendengar protes Kimihiro karena sepenuhnya berkonsentrasi pada apa yang dilakukannya. Doumeki menggeram dan mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, membuat Kimihiro merintih dan mengerang sekaligus menangis dalam kenikmatan dan siksaan. Lalu terjangan keras memenuhinya, membuat panas perutnya dan menetes keluar membasahi seprei. Bersamaan dengan itu, Kimihiro juga. Doumeki menarik miliknya kembali, dan secara menakjubkan masih bisa duduk tegak. Kedua tangan Doumeki masih mencengkeram paha Kimihiro sementara ia hanya bisa terbaring seperti bubur.

Peluh membasahi kulit gelap Doumeki, dan otot-ototnya masih tampak tegang. Mata pucatnya berkilat. "Oh tidak..." bisik Kimihiro. "Tidak tatapan itu."

"Kau pikir sudah selesai?"

"Kau—" Kimihiro menelan ludah. "Kau senang melihatku menderita!"

"Ya. Kau sangat imut."

"Sadis!"

"Bagaimana kalau lima ronde?"

"LIMA?!"

"Aku ingin membuat rekor baru."

"Aku mati kalau kau melakukannya!"

"Kita sudah berkali-kali melakukannya. Seharusnya kau sudah terbiasa."

"Ap—" tanpa peringatan Doumeki mengangkatnya dalam pangkuan dan menciumnya dalam, lambat dan basah. Saat Kimihiro mulai lumer kembali dan erangan mulai lolos dari bibirnya, perlahan Doumeki merebahkannya ke ranjang dan memulai.

Kimihiro mengerjapkan mata, mengambil napas keras saat merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya terbakar. Ia melihat Doumeki masih bergerak.

"Dou—"

"Kau pingsan saat ronde keempat."

"Kau—" Doumeki menciumnya kembali. Kimihiro menggeliat dan mengerang tanpa bisa ditahan. Tubuhnya menolak segala pikiran rasional yang terlintas di benaknya.

"Kau tidak bisa menyangkal. Kau menikmati di dominasi seperti ini, Kimihiro." Doumeki menyapukan jemarinya di puting Kimihiro yang sensitif. "Sejak kapan kau seperti ini," ia tertawa geli dan mulai menciumi kulit telanjang Kimihiro.

Kimihiro tidak berdaya dalam sentuhan-sentuhan itu. Lalu, tak sampai waktu lama sampai ia mencapai klimaks untuk kesekian kalinya.

xxXxx

Kimihiro terbangun dan masih merasa kelelahan disekujur tubuhnya. Ia hanya mampu mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan melihat Doumeki masih tertidur sambil memeluknya. Suara dengkurannya yang berisik membuat kepala Kimihiro berdenyut-denyut.

"Doumeki," ia menggoyang bahunya. "Doumeki bangun!"

"Hn..."

"Bangun, idiot! Atau aku bersumpah tak kan memasakkanmu untuk seminggu!"

Doumeki membuka sebelah matanya. "Ini masih sangat pagi."

"Uh. Aku butuh ke kamar mandi yang karena perbuatan bidabmu tidak bisa kulakukan sendiri!"

Doumeki mendengus, dan dengan gerakan cepat bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia berdiri telanjang tanpa malu-malu, menggosok bagian belakang kepalanya sambil menguap lebar. "Berhenti menatapku atau aku akan menyerangmu."

"Uh, idiot. Cepat antar aku!"

Doumeki meraih kaos dan celananya, memakainya dengan cekatan sebelum meraih Kimihiro. "Apa kau akan mengangkatku begitu saja!? Ambilkan pakaian, idiot!"

Doumeki tidak berkomentar, hanya meraih yukata bersih di lemari dan membantu Kimihiro memakaikannya. Kimihiro mendesis saat Doumeki mengangkatnya dalam gendongan. Doumeki diam membeku sambil menatapnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sakit kepala."

Doumeki mengangguk dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Itu adalah pengalaman paling memalukan bagi Kimihiro. Lebih memalukan dibandingkan waktu pertama kali mandi di pemandian umum. Ini memang bagian paling pribadi dan dilindungi di Shiden-zukuri, tapi bukan berarti hanya ada mereka berdua disana. Ada banyak orang, lebih dari cukup, untuk membuat Kimihiro malu, sekalipun Doumeki tampak tidak terpengaruh. Semua orang menatap mereka. Pelayan dan juga pengawal, anak buah Doumeki juga. Kimihiro berusaha keras mengabaikan tatapan mereka atau apa yang mungkin dipikirkan mereka dengan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Doumeki dan mengerang kesal.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau orang tak punya malu," desisnya.

"Kau ingin ke kamar mandi, kan? Ini satu-satunya jalan. Jadi tahan protesmu."

"Aku tahu, brengsek."

Saat mereka kembali dari kamar mandi (perlu usaha keras bagi Kimihiro untuk menjauhkan Doumeki darinya, dan usaha yang jauh lebih keras bagi Doumeki untuk menahan diri) mereka merasakan ada yang janggal di udara. Kimihiro tidak mendapatkan pengelihatan, tapi ia maupun Doumeki merasakan udara di sekitarnya menegang, seakan ada sesuatu yang perlahan menembus pelindung tak kasat mata di sekeliling shinden-zukuri.

Lalu pada udara pagi musim panas, kelopak-kelopak sakura bermunculan di udara, terjatuh dan memenuhi tanah, membentuk lingkaran pada salah satu bagian halaman berumput. Doumeki masih menggendong Kimihiro saat ia turun ke halaman. Mata para pelayan dan anak buahnya tak lepas dari pemandangan ajaib itu, membeku heran. Ia mendengar langkah keras Kurogane dan pengawalnya segera mengambil tempat di sampingnya, pedang telanjang di tangannya siap di digunakan.

Lalu, kelopak itu berhenti berjatuhan dan udara terbelah menunjukkan cahaya terang. Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang melayang di udara. Ia memakai kimono dan hakama kuno berwarna merah muda seperti sakura. Matanya berwarna emas dengan hiasan merah muda di kelopaknya.

Kakinya tidak menyentuh tanah saat ia berkata, "Perkenalkan, aku roh pohon sakura, aku perlu bantuanmu, Doumeki-sama, Watanuki-sama."

x

x

x

Danna = orang yang biasanya membiayai salah satu pekerja host club. Danna dalam artian ini mirip dengan Danna (suami) Geisha

**Misteri masih lanjut. Roh pohon sakura yang misterius ada hubungan serius dengan apa yang terjadi pada shinden-zukuri. **


	10. Broken Ward II

**AKU BUKAN YANG PUNYA XXX HOLIC KARENA AKU TIDAK SEJENIUS PARA LADY CLAMP. KALAU AKU YANG PUNYA, GENRE XXX HOLIC BAKAL BERUBAH 100 % JADI SHONEN AI.**

**Enjoy it, my dears... :D**

**Chapter 10**

**Broken Ward II**

x

x

x

Kimihiro mengganti pakaiannya menjadi kimono ungu gelap dengan pola kupu-kupu yang memenuhinya. Kimono tipis itu dipakainya rapat dan rapi. Tapi Kimihiro tidak tahu caranya memakai pakaian itu membuat bentuk tubuhnya yang indah tampak jelas. Warna kimononya yang gelap tampak kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat, menonjolkannya, sehingga kulitnya tidak hanya tampak pucat, tapi juga tampak lembut dan indah. Banyak pelayan wanita yang iri dibuatnya. Biasanya Kimihiro memakai pakaian formal berupa kemeja putih dan celana hitam, seperti kebanyakan pekerja di shinden-zukuri. Namun, setelah sebagian besar pakaiannya tertinggal di onsen, hanya tersisa kimono yang dibawakan oleh Yuuko dan furisode—yang demi para dewa, Kimihiro bersumpah tak kan memakainya.

Doumeki terus memperhatikannya sejak ia keluar kamar. Selain Kimononya yang membuatnya tampak atraktif, rambutnya yang hitam seperti gagak membuat keindahannya tidak hanya sekedar _indah_ tapi juga tajam. Seperti pedang dengan ukiran cantik, tapi tetap tajam untuk dihunuskan. Kimihiro menyadari tatapannya dan membalasnya dengan mata tajam dan gerakan bibir yang tampak mengundang.

Lalu, Kimihiro mengembalikan perhatiannya pada tamu mereka.

Roh pohon sakura yang mengaku bernama Hana no Hanami—nama yang unik.

"Apa yang membawamu kesini, Hanami-san?"

"Hana saja, Kimihiro-sama."

"Hana-san kalau begitu," Kimihiro tersenyum. Nama yang dipakainya seperti perempuan dan begitu juga wajahnya. Tapi Kimihiro tidak bisa memastikan jenis kelaminnya yang sebenarnya. Makhluk halus biasanya tidak memperdulikan masalah ini, dan ini bukan pertama kalinya Kimihiro bertemu makhluk halus yang tidak jelas perempuan atau laki-laki. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang. "Jadi, apa masalahmu? Aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang kau butuhkan dari seorang peramal sepertiku," dia bukan Yuuko yang bekerja lepas. "Lagi pula, tidak biasanya aku bertemu dengan roh pohon sakura di musim panas. Tidak kah biasanya kalian tertidur di musim seperti ini?"

Hana tersenyum lebar, tapi tiba-tiba digantikan tatapan sedih. "Itu karena aku roh sakura yang berbeda, Kimihiro-sama. Aku tumbuh di dekat kuil dan diairi oleh sungai yang mengalir dari puncak bukit kuil tersebut. Aku pohon suci dan biasanya aku selalu mekar setiap musim, kecuali musim dingin, dimana aku akan tidur sejenak."

"_Biasanya? _Jadi kau tidak mekar seperti biasanya lagi, Hana-san?_"_

"Tidak seperti yang kuharapkan. Bungaku rontok dan kulit pohonku tiba-tiba mengering. Aku mencari cara untuk mengatasinya, tapi pendeta di kuil itu tidak bisa melihatku dan ia tidak menyadari ada yang salah dengan sakurannya."

"Ah... seharusnya ia menyadarinya jika kau adalah sakura yang unik."

"Pendeta kuil itu telah lama jatuh sakit, dan dia lama tidak keluar dari kuilnya, Kimihiro-sama."

"Aku mengerti," ia menatap Doumeki. Doumeki mengangguk. "Kami akan pergi ke tempatmu. Dimana kau tinggal?"

Saat Hana mengatakan tempatnya, Kimihiro melemparkan pandangan pada Doumeki dengan mata lebar. "Tentu saja. Kau pohon sakura itu. Kami melewatimu saat pergi ke onsen." Dan saat mereka diserang. Kimihiro menggelengkan kepala mengusir bayangan itu.

Hana merundukkan tubuh, "Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu disana, Kimihiro-sama. Doumeki-sama..." dan sambil berkata begitu, Hana no Hanami lenyap meninggalkan kelopak bunga sakura yang beterbangan di udara dan terjatuh di bantal duduk juga tatami.

"Kau siap bepergian kesana?" tanya Doumeki.

Kimihiro mengusap tengkuknya. "Kupikir aku tidak apa-apa... lagi pula kita tidak pergi di onsen."

Doumeki mengangguk, "Karena kita pergi kesana, kupikir akan lebih baik jika kita juga mengunjungi Yukimura-san."

"Ah... kau benar. Dia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit?"

"Hn. Dia di rawat di rumah sejak awal. Terkadang lebih aman bagi yakuza seperti itu. Di tambah putrinya masih hilang entah dimana."

"Kuharap Misae-san baik-baik saja."

Doumeki mengangguk.

xxXxx

Sudah lewat tengah hari saat mereka sampai disana. Mobil mereka diparkir tak jauh dari sana. Doumeki mengendarainya sendiri, dan mereka tidak membawa mobil yang mencolok seperti sebelumnya. Doumeki memakai jins dan kemeja putih berlengan pendek yang menunjukkan dengan jelas bahu lebar dan tubuhnya yang keras. Rambut hitamnya yang terpangkas rapi membingkai wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi. Kacamata hitam terpasang disana. Pakaian Doumeki jauh dari istimewa dan seharusnya tidak tampak luar biasa. Tapi siapapun tahu, tidak ada yang biasa pada diri Doumeki. Dia pemimpin Yakuza, dia masih muda, berwajah tampan yang disukai para gadis dan jelas memiliki kekuasaan besar, paling besar di Tokyo Clow. Apapun yang dipakai Doumeki jelas menjadi tindakan kriminal, atau membuat pikiran kriminal—Kimihiro menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, pipinya merona. Ini semua salah Doumeki, dia menularkan virus tidak bermoral pada kepribadian sempurna Kimihiro. Kutuk Doumeki!

Di lain pihak, Doumeki, dibalik kacamata hitamnya, merasa senang bisa dengan bebas memperhatikan Kimihiro. Dia tahu Kimihiro sedang memperhatikan dirinya, dan dia tahu Kimihiro sedang memikirkan hal tidak bermoral. Doumeki menahan seringai saat melihat bibir merah itu mencabik kesal ketika sudut matanya menilai Doumeki. Kimihiro selalu atraktif entah sedang seperti apa dia. Dan kini ia memakai kaos putih tipis berlengan pendek dengan potongan leher rendah yang menunjukkan kulit seperti susu dan tulang selangka yang indah. Potongan kaosnya menempel ketat di tubuh rampingnya, berakhir di atas garis celana jinsnya yang menunjukkan belahan pantat indah—Doumeki berusaha keras tidak meraba belahan indah itu.

Seakan tidak melakukan hal yang sama Kimihiro berseru kesal padanya, "Berhenti menatapku dan cepat ikuti aku!"

Doumeki tidak berkomentar karena mengikuti membuatnya punya banyak kesempatan menatap pantat indah itu. Hm... Doumeki tidak pernah tahu ia bisa punya pikiran semesum ini, tapi mungkin itu hanya pada Kimihiro. Ia tidak pernah merasakan ketertarikan sekuat ini pada siapapun, kecuali Kimihiro. Ada sesuatu dalam diri pemuda itu yang membangkitkan hasrat terpendamnya, dan menggerakkan sisi dirinya yang paling liar. Kerja kerasnya selama bertahun-tahun tentang seni pengendalian diri dan meditasi lenyap dengan seketika jika itu menyangkut Kimihiro.

Mereka sampai ke pohon sakura. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Hanami; pohon itu kehilangan sebagian besar bunganya, dan batang pohonnya menjadi kering, juga di beberapa tempat menghitam seperti terbakar. Hanami muncul di salah satu batang, merundukkan tubuh dengan hormat, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Kimihiro segera mengobservasi wilayahnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda sengaja di racun atau kerusakan alami. Jadi yang tersisa hanya penyebab supranatural. Kimihiro berdiam lama di depan pohon itu, setelah ia mempersiapkan diri, ia meletakkan sebelah tangangnya ke batang pohon dan memejamkan mata.

xxXxx

Doumeki mengamati saat Kimihiro berdiri lama sambil mengatur napas di depan pohon. Setelah sekian lama, ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya di batang pohon sambil menutup mata. Tak lama ia membuka matanya dan benda indah berwarna biru itu bergulir ke suatu tempat di dalam rerumbunan pohon dan semak-semak di balik pohon sakura. Mata itu seperti menatap jejak dan seperti pandangannya, kakinya mengarah menuju apa yang dilihatnya. Ini hampir mirip dengan serangan pengelihatan yang biasa dialaminya, bedanya Kimihiro tidak menunjukkan rasa sakit atau ketakutan. Doumeki mengikuti Kimihiro dalam diam. Tidak ingin menganggunya tapi tetap bergerak rapat sehingga masih bisa berguna sewaktu Kimihiro membutuhkannya.

Mereka masuk ke dalam bagian hutan yang lebih lebat. Jalanan terjal dan berkerikil membuat kaki Kimihiro sesekali tersaruk dan tersandung. Doumeki yang tahu mata Kimihiro lebih memperdulikan hal supranatural dibandingkan jalanan yang dilaluinya tanpa diminta menawarkan bantuannya. Ia mencengkeram lengan Kimihiro kuat-kuat demi menjaganya dari jatuh, dan seperti tidak menyadari semua itu, Kimihiro terus berjalan tanpa ragu menembus hutan.

Mereka berakhir di anak sungai. Disana Doumeki tahu bahwa hal jahat itu tidak hanya mempengaruhi pohon sakura Hanami; di sepanjang aliran sungai itu banyak ikan mati seperti keracunan dan saat diperhatikan baik-baik, pepohonan di sekitar mereka juga mengalami hal yang tidak jauh berbeda dari Hanami. Doumeki mengerutkan alis, jika hal supranatural apapun yang membuatnya seperti ini, maka akibatnya jauh lebih buruk dari yang mereka lihat karena aliran sungai membuat mereka tidak bisa memperkirakan dampak dari kerusakan.

Anehnya, tidak ada yang kelihatan aneh dengan aliran sungainya. Airnya tidak berubah warna atau menunjukkan hal lain yang janggal. Kimihiro sepertinya berpikiran sama saat berkata, "Tidak disini." Doumeki menoleh padanya. Kimihiro sudah kembali pada dirinya yang semula dan ia menunjuk ke arah atas bukit. "Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan kuilnya."

Doumeki mengerutkan kening. Ekspresinya berang saat ia menebak apa yang mungkin terjadi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kimihiro.

Doumeki menurunkan pandangannya, menatap peramalnya. "Kau tahu shinden-zukuri dilindungi oleh pelindung gaib yang tidak bisa ditembus oleh mantra, ayakashi atau hal supranatural lain yang bermaksud jahat?" Kimiiro mengangguk, menunggu Doumeki melanjutkan. "Hn. Batas gaib itu dibuat dari empat pilar yang dipasang di empat penjuru mata angin." Kimihiro tahu, dia mengangguk. "Tapi batas itu tidak dipasang dekat dengan shinden-zukuri. Sebagai usaha untuk membuat perisai yang sangat kuat, keempatnya dipasang di empat kuil yang mengelilingi kota Tokyo Clow. Menjaga pusat kota yang merupakan bangunan suci sekaligus pelindung bagi kota, shinden-zukuri. Dan salah satu kuil itu ada di tempat ini."

Mata Kimihiro melebar.

"Benar. Aku curiga, ada yang bermaksud merusak salah satu pilar sehingga melemahkan perisai shinden-zukuri. Hal itu masuk akal jika dikaitkan dengan masuknya ayakashi rendahan. Pada awalnya aku mengira ada orang yang sengaja memanggilnya dari dalam shinden-zukuri, tapi jika penyebabnya adalah lemahnya perisai, maka orang di luar shinden-zukuri juga bisa melakukannya."

"Berarti kemungkinan penghianatan dari orang dalam bisa dihapus?"

Doumeki menggeleng, "Malah, kita bisa yakin bahwa ada penghianat di dalam shinden-zukuri, atau dalam klan Doumeki," Doumeki menatap puncak bukit dengan garang, "Karena hanya keluarga saja yang tahu bahwa perisai itu dipasang dari empat pilar yang diletakkan di empat arah mata angin pada kuil yang berbeda."

Tanpa menunggu Doumeki, Kimihiro berlari kembali ke arah jalan raya dan tidak berhenti, ia menuju tangga kuil untuk mencapai puncak bukit. Doumeki mengikuti tak jauh dibelakangnya.

Sesampainya di halaman kuil, mereka mendapati seorang Miko—gadis kuil—yang memakai kimono putih dengan hakama merah khas seragam Miko sedang menyapu halaman. Gadis itu melebarkan mata saat melihat mereka. "Apa kalian sedang mencari jimat?" katanya sambil tersenyum. "Atau ingin berdoa?"

Doumeki mengambil alih. "Aku harus bertemu dengan kepala pendeta," katanya sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya.

"Eh?"

"Bilang padanya oumeki Shizuka datang berkunjung."

xxXxx

Kohane Tsuyuri terkejut saat mendapati dua orang pemuda mengunjungi kuilnya. Mereka berdua memiliki tinggi yang tidak jauh berbeda, namun salah satu diantaranya, yang memakai kacamata hitam, memiliki tubuh lebih lebar, sangat tampan dengan ekspresi yang tidak menunjukkan apapun. Sedangkan yang lain, dibandingkan tampan, lebih pas dibilang cantik. Ia punya mata lebar dengan warna biru yang indah. Garis wajahnya klasik dengan kulit pucat yang tidak biasa dimiliki orang jepang.

"Apa kalian sedang mencari jimat?" katanya sambil tersenyum. "Atau ingin berdoa?"

"Aku harus bertemu dengan kepala pendeta," kata pemuda yang lebih besar sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya.

"Eh?" Kohane menyadari mata pemuda itu juga tidak biasa, warnanya emas. Ia memiliki pembawaan yang membuatnya tampak seperti orang berkuasa.

"Bilang padanya Doumeki Shizuka datang berkunjung."

Kohane membelalakkan mata, tahu benar dengan siapa ia bicara. "Ah," ia tampak sedih. "Kepala pendeta sakit, tapi aku akan membawamu kepadanya. Namaku Kohane Tsuyuri."

"Namaku Watanuki Kimihiro."

Doumeki mengangguk dan mereka berdua mengikuti Kohane masuk ke dalam kuil.

Kohane langsung membawa mereka ke kamar kepala pendeta. Sejak kepala pendeta sakit, sudah ada banyak orang yang berkunjung. Tapi Kohane merasa apapun alasan kedua pemuda itu berkunjung lebih dari menjenguk orang sakit. Kohane menggeser shoji dan mempersilakan mereka masuk.

Kepala pendeta sedang tertidur. Mereka bertiga mengambil tempat di dekat futonnya.

"Sejak kapan dia seperti ini?"

"Tidak lama setelah perayaan musim panas, Watanuki-san. Tidak ada yang tahu dengan jelas penyebab sakitnya, bahkan dokter. Mereka curiga ini penyakit tua."

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku melihatnya?"

"Ah... kau bisa melakukannya?"

Pemuda itu merona. "Yeah, aku punya sedikit kemampunan untuk mengetahui penyakit seseorang..." Kohane menyadari ada nada tegang dalam suaranya, seakan ia sedang menyembunyikan lebih dari yang dia katakan.

"Tentu saja, Watanuki-san."

Watanuki mengambil tempat di sisi kepala pendeta. Tangannya meraba di udara, hanya sejengkal dari tubuh sang pendeta. Kohane melirik Doumeki yang tetap tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, tapi Kohane menyadari ketegangan yang dipancarkan oleh pemuda itu.

Tak lama, Kimihiro menurunkan tangannya. Ia menatap Doumeki penuh arti, lalu beralih pada Kohane. "Tsuyuri-san. Boleh kah aku melihat dimana kau biasa mengambil air untuk minum dan masak?"

"Eh?" Kohane bingung, tapi dia merasakan ada urusan penting yang tidak biasa disini. "Silakan ikut saya." Ia membawa mereka menuju sumur di dekat dapur di belakang kuil. Kimihiro hanya berdiri di dekat sumur itu, tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tapi dia menatap temannya dengan pandangan misterius itu lagi.

Setelah beberapa saat Kimihiro berkata, "Tsuyuri-san, kemungkinan besar, air di kuil ini telah diracun dan itu yang membuat kepala pendeta sakit."

xxXxx

Kimihiro memandang ekspresi terkejut Tsuyuri dengan tenang. "Tapi bukan berarti kita tidak bisa menyembuhkannya. Untuk sementara ini jangan memakai air yang kau ambil dari dalam sumur. Ia sudah tercemar seperti yang lain."

"Seperti yang lain?"

"Jika kau melihat sungai di bawah sana, kau akan tahu." Beralih pada temannya ia berkata, "Kita harus memurnikannya."

Doumeki menatap Tsuyuri.

"Tidak. Dia tidak cukup kuat untuk melakukannya. Kita memerlukan kekuatan exorcism. Hanya exorcism yang bisa memurnikannya."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kita akan membutuhkan busur mu."

Doumeki menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Aku akan meminta Kurogane membawanya kemari," katanya sambil menekan tombol redial di ponselnya.

Tak lama Kurogane datang dengan membawa apa yang diminta. Pria itu melihat ekspresi serius dan ketegangan saat masuk ke dalam aula kuil. Saat berhadapan dengan Doumeki dan Kimihiro, Kurogane merundukkan kepalanya dalam dan menyerahkan senjata itu pada tuannya. Kohane tidak melepaskan perhatiannya dari semua itu.

"Sekarang aku perlu tahu dimana pilar yang menyangga perisainya."

"Apakah ada yang salah dengan pilarnya?" sahut Kurogane. Tsuyuri mengerutkan dahi.

"Kita akan lihat. Ah, Doumeki, kau tidak akan membutuhkan anak panah."

"Lantas bagaimana aku akan memakai busurnya."

"Kau akan memakai energi jiwamu. Aku akan memandumu"

Mereka pergi ke atas bukit di belakang kuil. Perjalanan itu singkat, tapi sangat melelahkan di tengah udara musim panas. Tak lama mereka sampai pada petak tanah kosong dimana sebuah batu besar setinggi empat meter berdiri di tengannya. Batu itu dikelilingi oleh jalinan tali putih yang rumit sebagai segel dan pelindung gaib. Tak diragukan lagi ini adalah pilarnya.

Kimihiro membuka mata batinnya. Mencari jika ada yang salah dengan benda itu. Ia melihatnya dengan seketika, retakan dalam yang menjalar di tengahnya. Retakan itu jatuh ke dalam tanah dan bergerak membelah hutan. Dari dalam retakan itu menguar asap hitam dan ungu yang busuk baunya.

"Doumeki, arahkan anak panahmu pada pilar."

"Aku tidak punya anak panah."

Kimihiro tersenyum kecil, "Kau hanya perlu mengarahkannya seakan kau memiliki busur."

"Apa sudah benar?"

Kimihiro mengerutkan dahi. "Apa kau pernah diajarkan cara memusatkan energi pikiran?" Doumeki mengangguk. "Bagus. Lakukan seakan kau sedang bermeditasi, seperti kau memusatkan energimu di perutmu," Kimihiro meletakkan tangannya di perut Doumeki, gerakan itu membuat Doumeki merinding. Lalu bergerak ke lengan dan tangan Doumeki yang seakan membawa panah, "Tapi, buat energi itu berpusat di tanganmu." Bersamaan dengan itu, cahaya emas seperti warna kelopak matanya, namun berkilau dan lebih terang muncul di tangannya. Energi jiwanya terasa hangat dan membentuk seperti anak panah. "Bagus sekali, Doumeki..." bisik Kimihiro tepat di telinganya. Mengirimkan harum vanila yang memabukkan. "Sekarang lepaskan." Doumeki melepaskannya dan energi jiwa itu menembus pilar batu, mengirimkan semburat cahaya terang yang menjalar ke seluruh retakan. Saat cahaya itu lenyap, dan hanya meninggalkan kilauan, retakan itu kembali menutup dan pilar itu kembali teguh.

Disaat yang sama Kimihiro merosot. Doumeki dengan tangkas menangkapnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang kosong. "Oh." Ia mengerjapkan mata. Doumeki menyerahkan busurnya pada Kurogane dan mengangkat Kimihiro dalam gendongan. "Kau bisa menurunkan aku!"

"Kau terlalu banyak memakai kekuatanmu."

Kimihiro menggeliat. "Uh. Aku baik-baik saja! Aku hanya sedikit pusing." Pipinya merah. Itu hanya alasan, sebenarnya ada penyebab lain yang membuat Kimihiro tidak ingin digendong Doumeki untuk saat ini. Kimihiro meraih tangan Doumeki di bawah pantatnya yang sedang sibuk meraba belahan pantatnya dengan jari-jarinya yang liar. "Hentikan," bisiknya dalam desisan, berusaha menjaga suaranya.

"Kalian bisa istirahat di kuil."

Pada akhirnya Kimihiro berusaha mengabaikan rabaan itu dan berkata pada Kohane, "Terima kasih Tsuyuri-san. Kau sekarang bisa menggunakan air disana. Itu sudah di murnikan. Dan untuk kepala pendeta, kupikir ia akan baik-baik saja sekarang. Dia hanya butuh istirahat dan perlahan kekuatannya akan kembali."

"Ah! Bagus sekali. Aku akan membuat makan siang. Ikutlah makan bersama kami."

"Tentu," sahut Doumeki.

"HANYA MAKANAN YANG MEMBUATMU MEMBUKA MULUT, HUH!"

"Hn. Idiot."

Saat mereka sampai di kuil, mengejutkan saat melihat Hanami menunggu mereka di halaman. Ia merundukkan tubuh, "Terima kasih, Watanuki-sama... Doumeki-sama... kulihat kalian berhasil melakukan pemurnian. Aku tidak akan melupakan hutang budiku ini."

"Ah!" seru Kohane terkejut.

"Kau bisa melihatnya?" tanya Kimihiro.

Kohane mengangguk, tapi tidak melepaskan matanya dari makluk halus itu. Lalu ia tersenyum malu pada Kimihiro, "Aku juga memiliki sedikit kemampuan peramal, Watanuki-san..."

"Ah..."

"Itu bagus sekali untuk seorang Miko."

Kohane merona.

"Kami bisa minta tolong padamu untuk menjaga pilar itu, Tsuyuri-san," kata Doumeki.

"Tentu saja, Doumeki-san. Aku akan memasang mataku pada pilar itu. Walau aku masih baru disini," ia tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih."

"Sekarang, silakan masuk. Kau juga dewi?"

"Hanami saja, Kohane-chan," ia tersenyum. "Aku sudah lama mengenalmu, walau kau tidak mengenalku. Sebaiknya aku kembali ke tempatku, aku tidak makan seperti manusia," ia menyeringai lebar.

"Aku akan membawakan persembahan untukmu nanti."

Hanami menundukkan kepala. "Terima kasih," dan ia menghilang dihembus angin.

Mereka berempat akhirnya duduk dalam aula kuil menghadap set makanan masing-masing. Kimihiro membantu Kohane menyiapkan makanannya, dan gadis itu belajar banyak dari Kimihiro soal urusan dapur. Sambil makan, mereka terlibat obrolan yang menarik.

"Jadi, kau seorang peramal klan, Kimihiro-san?" Kohane dan Kimihiro kini saling memanggil nama kecil.

"Eh?"

"Kau tahu banyak hal gaib dan juga berteman dengan seorang dewi. Dia juga memanggilmu dengan penuh rasa hormat."

"Ya," jawab Doumeki saat Kimihiro tidak mengatakan apapun. "Dia peramal-ku." Kimihiro melemparkan pandangan kesal pada Doumeki, dan Kohane menyadari pipinya memerah mendengar panggilan intim itu, seakan Doumeki menyatakan lebih banyak dari yang sebenarnya diucapkannya.

"Sayang kepala pendeta belum bisa makan bersama dengan kita."

"Benar." Kohane mengangguk. Beliau pria yang baik, mau mengasuhku setelah aku tidak memiliki orang tua.

"Oh." Kimihiro mengenggap tangan Kohane yang dibalasnya dengan senyuman. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Kimihiro-san. Aku sangat bahagia disini."

Kimihiro mengangguk.

"Tapi kau perlu berhati-hati Tsuyuri-san. Kemungkinan orang yang merusak pilar itu juga pernah datang ke kuil ini."

Tsuyuri mengerutkan kening, mengangguk. "Kuil ini dibuka untuk umum. Siapapun bisa masuk. Tapi aku akan berhati-hati, Doumeki-san."

Pria itu mengangguk. Lalu pada Kurogane ia berkata, "Setelah ini bisakah kau mengecek pilar yang lain? kau bisa membawa Fai bersamamu, dia cukup kuat untuk mengetahui jika ada yang salah."

Kurogane mengangguk.

"Fai-san juga punya kemampuan supranatural?"

"Hn. Dia lebih seperti penyihir dibandingkan peramal. Dan ya. Dia punya."

"Ah... ku harap pilar yang lain tidak ada masalah."

"Ku harap juga begitu," sahut Kohane. "Akan buruk sekali seandainya ada yang bisa menyusup shinden-zukuri."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini Doumeki?"

"Hn," ia menyesap sakenya. "Aku punya rencana."

Saat Doumeki tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Kimihiro tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Bukan tempatnya untuk mempertanyakan keputusan kepala klan. Doumeki bisa berbuat apapun dan merencanakan apapun sekehendak hatinya. Lagi pula, secara official Kimihiro hanya pelayan rendahan. Tiba-tiba, cengkeraman kuat menarik lengan dan pinggangnya, lalu ia berakhir di atas paha Doumeki. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kohane membelalakkan mata melihat adegan yang seharusnya tidak pantas dilihat anak seumurnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Apa?" Kimihiro menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan diri tapi hanya membuatnya berakhir dalam cengkeraman yang paling kuat.

"Kau memikirkan hal bodoh lagi."

"APA URUSANMU APA YANG KUPIKIRKAN DAN APA YANG TIDAK KUPIKIRKAN. BISA KAU TURUNKAN AKU DAN TIDAK MELAKUKAN HAL SENONOH DI DEPAN ANAK DI BAWAH UMUR! KITA SEDANG MAKAN, DAN DEMI PARA DEWA, INI DI DALAM KUIL!" setelah mata emas itu mengamati Kimihiro beberapa saat, ia melepaskannya cengkeramannya. Kimihiro beringsut dengan muka merah.

"Aku tidak memaafkanmu jika kau memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh."

"KAU! KAU YANG PUNYA OTAK MESUM YANG SEHARUSNYA MENDAPATKAN PERINGATAN MACAM ITU!"

Doumeki memiringkan bibir, tersenyum mengejek.

"BERHENTI MENATAPKU!"

Kohane merasa itu saat dimana dia sedikit menjejakkan kakinya di dunia orang dewasa. Ia menutup pipinya dengan kedua tangan untuk mengurangi rasa panas di pipinya. Kurogane berdehem dengan tidak nyaman, dan pipinya merona melihat hal memalukan yang dilakukan kedua tuannya, dan juga akibatnya pada Kohane. Kurogane memutuskan untuk segera mengakhiri semua itu sebelum ia kehilangan rasa hormatnya pada Shizuka. Lalu mereka berpamitan dengan gadis kuil itu dan berjanji akan mengunjunginya lain waktu.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan, Shizuka?" tanya Kurogane.

"Aku akan mengunjungi Yukimura dan mencari beberapa petunjuk."

"Kau akan baik-baik saja sendirian bersama Kimihiro-sama?"

"Aku memiliki busur dan pistol."

"Kau menebak akan mendapatkan bahaya disana, Doumeki?"

"Hn. Bahaya selalu bersamaku, Kimihiro."

Kurogane mengangguk, puas jika ketua klan nya tahu untuk tetap mempertahankan kewaspadaannya. Lalu mereka bertiga berpisah. Kurogane pergi menjemput Fai, sambil berharap perjalanannya selanjutnya tidak akan terlalu memiliki banyak kejutan. Semoga.

x

x

x

**Apa aku perlu menuliskan pengalaman Kurogane dan Fai di chapter selanjutnya, my dears?**


	11. Decision I

**AKU BUKAN YANG PUNYA XXX HOLIC KARENA AKU TIDAK SEJENIUS PARA LADY CLAMP. KALAU AKU YANG PUNYA, GENRE XXX HOLIC BAKAL BERUBAH 100 % JADI SHONEN AI.**

**Ah... mengapa aku menulis kisah begitu serius?**

**Chapter 11**

**Decision I**

x

x

x

Kediaman pemimpin grub Yukimura sama seperti rumah yakuza pada umumnya. Bergaya tradisional dengan taman di tengahnya. Kedatangan mereka yang tidak diduga, kedatangan seorang Doumeki yang tidak diduga lebih tepatnya, membuat sedikit keributan yang menarik. Segera mereka diarahkan ke wilayah paling pribadi klan Yukimura, suatu bentuk kepercayaan akibat kerjasama yang dibangun selama puluhan tahun. Walau Kimihiro tidak yakin Doumeki akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yukimura-san atau siapapun.

Mengejutkan, mereka tidak dibawa menuju kamar tidur, seperti seharusnya jika mengunjungi orang sakit. Melainkan, dibawa menuju ke ruang kerja Yukimura-san. Kimihiro membeku diambang pintu saat melihat pria yang ditebaknya sebagai sekertaris Yukimura sedang mengganti perban di perut Yukimura-san.

"Maafkan kekacauan ini, Doumeki-san. Aku tidak ingin membuang waktu untuk bertemu denganmu."

Doumeki masuk tanpa ragu dan duduk di kursi yang disediakan di depan meja kerja. Kimihiro berdiri tepat di belakangnya."Bagaimana kesehatanmu?"

"Tidak seburuk kelihatannya," matanya jatuh pada Kimihiro. "Kulihat kau juga ditemani dengan orang yang sama, Doumeki-san? Apa dia sekertarismu?" Kimihiro berusaha tidak mengerutkan alis atau mengerdik. Ia tetap menjaga eskpresinya, membalas tatapan Yukimura-san tanpa ragu, tapi juga tidak keluar dari sopan santun.

Doumeki menyesap teh yang disuguhkan untuknya. "Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?" tipikial yakuza, batin Doumeki. Tidak ambil pusing untuk pertanyaan berbelit-belit.

"Kami sedang menyelidiki mengapa putrimu bisa dirasuki, Yukimura-san."

"Ah... kurasa kau memegang janjimu untuk membantuku mencari Misae," ada kesedihan di matanya. "Terima kasih, aku tidak menyangka kau mau berbuat sejauh itu."

"Jangan berterima kasih. Siapapun yang menculiknya juga menyerangku. Jelas menghilangnya Misae-san juga urusanku."

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mu?"

"Kami membutuhkan benda yang sering dipakai oleh Misae-san."

Yukimura-san memberikan isyarat pada sekertarisnya.

"Kupikir kau tidak memiliki peramal klan, Doumeki-san?"

Sekertarisnya memberikan jepit rambut pada Doumeki.

"Benar. Tapi itu tidak berarti aku tidak memiliki orang yang bisa membantuku."

"Ah... benar. Kau seorang Doumeki, lagi pula," ia menyungingkan senyum misterius.

Mereka tidak berlama-lama di tempat itu. Kimihiro menyadari, walau Doumeki tidak menunjukkan kecemasan apapun, ide hanya berdua di tengah-tengah markas yakuza merupakan tindakan penuh resiko. Sekalipun Kimihiro yakin tidak akan ada orang, jika mereka ada, yang berani mengusik Doumeki.

Di dalam mobil Doumeki memberikan jepit itu pada Kimihiro, "Kau bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan ini, kan?"

Kimihiro mengangguk, dan menyentuhnya. _Suara jeritan yang sangat keras membuat telinga Kimihiro berdenging._ Sambil mengerutkan kening ia cepat-cepat menyelipkan jepit itu ke saku bajunya. "Tak salah lagi, benda ini punya hubungan supranatural yang kuat dengan Misae-san. Energi yang tertinggal di dalamnya tidak menyenangkan."

xxXxx

Kimihiro sedang menyandarkan pipinya di kaca mobil yang dingin akibat AC saat pertanyaan melintas di benaknya, "Doumeki katakan padaku, kau bisa dengan mudah mengatakan siapa aku pada Kohane-chan. Tapi kau merahasiakannya pada Yukimura-san."

"Aku percaya pada Kohane, bukan Yukimura."

Kimihiro menegakkan punggung memandang Doumeki yang sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir, "Tapi kau berteman baik dengan klan Yukimura," itu bukan pertanyaan, bukan pula rasa penasaran.

Doumeki mengerdikkan bahu, "Musuhku tidak hanya satu, dan tidak semuanya tahu siapa kau sebenarnya. Aku ingin menjagamu sejauh mungkin dari kemungkinan terburuk."

Saat sampai di tengah kota, entah kenapa Kimihiro tiba-tiba pusing dan mual, "Kau kenapa?" tanya Doumeki. "Kau hampir terengah-engah."

"Aku baik-baik saja," Ia mulai merasa kedinginan dan giginya bergemeletuk.

"Kau kedinginan di musim panas." Kimihiro pasti menganggap apa yang dikatakan Doumeki lucu seandainya dia memang tidak kedinginan. Tapi Kimihiro kedinginan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah merasakan seperti ini."

Doumeki mendorong gigi presnelingnya dan melesat, sementara Kimihiro semakin kehabisan napas. Doumeki kebingungan, ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya di kening Kimihiro, merasakan kulit pemuda itu membeku. Tiba-tiba, benturan keras membuat mobil mereka selip dan kaca jendela di samping Kimihiro pecah. Mobil mereka menabrak trotoar dan berputar keras. Kimihiro merasakan darah hangat merembes di keningnya dan pecahan kaca melukai tangannya yang terangkat melindungi kepala.

Doumeki melihat dua orang mengokang senapan otomatis dari mobil di seberang mereka lewat kaca jendela di sebelah Kimihiro, mengarahkannya pada pemuda itu. Doumeki berusaha menggeser mobilnya keluar dari badan jalan, memutar mobilnya menjauhkan Kimihiro dari jangkauan peluru. "Merunduk!" serunya sambil mendorong kepala Kimihiro, bersamaan dengan desingan peluru yang akhirnya menembus melewati mereka, memecahkan kaca jendela di sisi yang lain, dan mengenai tiang lampu di kejauhan. Doumeki menginjak rem dan memutar kasar kemudinya, menjaga keseimbangan mobil, memposisikan dirinya di depan moncong senapan. "Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan mobilnya!"

Mobil mereka melesat menabrak pengaman jalan dan masuk ke jalur berlawanan. Mobil-mobil lain melesat melewati mereka seperti air yang dibelah, terserempet mobil-mobil lainnya dan berakhir menyedihkan dengan menabrak lampu jalan atau masuk ke toko perkakas. Dan dengan sentakan yang tidak wajar, mesin mobil mati. Mereka tetap melesat berputar-putar melewati barisan mobil yang menghindar dan berhenti di samping trotoar dengan suara keras.

Doumeki melihat Sneaper yang mengincar mereka sudah menghilang tanpa memastikan misi mereka berhasil atau tidak. Kimihiro juga merasakan perbedaannya di udara di sekitarnya. Seakan-akan tidak ada tekanan udara yang membuatnya sesak napas lagi. Rasa leganya seperti sumbat botol yang terlepas. Doumeki melepas sabuk pengaman miliknya dan milik Kimihiro, lalu menarik pemuda itu keluar dari sana.

Kimihiro belum pernah mengalami kecelakaan mobil. Kecepatan dan kekerasan yang dasyat membuatnya terpana. Ia tidak merasakan sakit, hanya mati rasa, seolah-olah ada raksasa yang mengangkat lalu mengempaskan tubuhnya ke tanah. Sakitnya mungkin terasa sebentar lagi. Doumeki seketika mengendalikan keadaan. Pemuda itu tidak terluka atau tampak trauma dengan kejadian yang baru dialaminya. Ia langsung membantu sebisa mungkin korban yang lain. Ada begitu banyak yang terluka dan dalam sekejap mobil polisi datang disusul yang lain.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Sebaiknya kau duduk," katanya sambil menggiringnya ke tepi trotoar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ujarnya keras kepala.

"Ya. Tapi kau shock." Lalu polisi datang untuk menanyai para saksi. Doumeki pergi memberikan keterangan, meninggalkannya duduk di tepi trotoar sendirian sambil mengayun-ayunkan tubuh, berusaha keras menghilangkan adrenaline dan ketegangan. Tak lama ia kembali.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada mereka?"

"Peperangan antar geng. Itu biasa di wilayah ini," Doumeki mengusap tengkuknya, matanya tampak lelah, "Kau berdarah," ia mengusap pipi Kimihiro.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya dengan nada tegang. Ia merasa mual, tapi mual yang berbeda. Jantungnya sakit seakan ada yang memukul dadanya; ia mengingat jelas bagaimana Doumeki memutar kemudi, menjauhkan sisi penumpang dari muntahan peluru dan menjadikan sisi kemudi menghadang lalu lintas.

Doumeki tidak berhak mengambil resiko semacam itu untuknya!

Doumeki membuyarkan pikiran Kimihiro saat bertanya, "Kenapa kau tidak mendapat pengelihatan apapun?"

Kali ini Kimihiro benar-benar lelah. Menjawab pertanyaan itu seakan menambah bebannya berkali-kali lipat. "Karena aku tidak bisa melihat takdirku sendiri. Mereka berniat membunuhku, Doumeki." Itu yang membuat ia tidak mendapatkan pengelihatan masa depan. Kemampuannya hanya berguna bagi orang lain, tidak diri sendiri.

Doumeki mengerutkan kening. "Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya."

"Ketiga kalinya apa?"

"Pertama, saat kita pergi ke onsen, kedua, ayakashi yang berusaha masuk ke dalam kamarmu, dan ketiga, penembakan ini."

"Tapi _kau _yang diincar pembunuh sewaktu di onsen. Aku hanya pergi menyelamatkanmu."

"Dalam banyak sekenario, bukan aku yang terluka, tapi kau. Sekarang aku menyadari bahwa sejak awal kau lah yang diincar."

"Tapi kenapa..."

"Aku punya teori. Serangkaian penyerangan yang dilakukan padaku adalah untuk menguji sejauh mana kekuatanmu mencegah semua itu terjadi. Dan juga memastikan kebenaran bahwa kau adalah orang yang kupilih untuk menjadi peramal klan," ia diam sejenak. "Setelah melihat reaksiku, mereka memutuskan untuk memulai serangan."

Mata Kimihiro melebar oleh kengerian. Seharusnya Doumeki tidak mengutarakan teorinya dengan setenang itu! seandainya ia benar, maka keseluruhan kejadian ini adalah salahnya!

"Jangan mulai berpikir bodoh," sahut Doumeki seakan bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Tapi aku membawa bahaya padamu!"

"Bahaya selalu bersamaku, ada atau tidak dirimu." Doumeki menarik Kimihiro dalam pelukannya. "Aku akan melindungimu, seperti kau yang telah melindungi klan."

Pipi Kimihiro merona. Doumeki mengambil kesempatan itu untuk meraih Kimihiro dalam rengkuhannya dan menciumnya dalam. Kimihiro tidak sempat menutup mata saat semua itu terjadi, dan ia merasakan ciuman Doumeki sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ciuman itu sangat posesif dan dalam, manis sekaligus menuntut. Kimihiro menangkap mata-mata yang memperhatikan mereka, dengan enggan mendorong Doumeki menjauh. Pemuda itu menghentikan ciumannya, tapi tidak melepaskan pelukannya.

Sudut mata Kimihiro menangkap seorang ibu muda yang menutup mata anaknya dalam gendongan, dia berjalan cepat menjauhi mereka. Anak itu, dari bahu ibunya berusaha melepaskan tangan yang menutup matanya dan memandang mereka dengan mulut menga-nga. Kimihiro memerah seperti tomat.

"Idiot," bisik Kimihiro. "Kau menarik banyak perhatian."

"Aku tidak peduli," ia mengecup ringan puncak kepala dan dahi Kimihiro.

"Bagaimana kalau musuhmu melihat?"

"Biarkan mereka tahu kalau kau milikku," tangan Doumeki mengelayar di sepanjang punggung dan pantat Kimihiro. Seakan mencoba memastikan Kimihiro benar-benar nyata. Kimihiro menyandarkan kepalanya di ceruk antara bahu dan leher Doumeki. Menghirup bau maskulin yang membuat jantungnya kembali tenang. Seandainya di dunia ini cukup Doumeki saja yang bisa membuatnya hidup, ia tidak akan membutuhkan yang lain. Tapi keselamatan Doumeki lebih penting dari pada perasaan egoisnya. "Tindakanmu hanya akan membawa bahaya padaku. Seharusnya kau lebih tahu, bodoh," Kimihiro mengatakannya dengan lembut, tapi dengan nada sedih. Doumeki menatapnya sejenak, lalu mengistirahatkan dagunya di puncak kepala Kimihiro, dan berkata, "Terkadang aku berharap hidup di dunia dimana aku tidak akan melihatmu susah."

"Bodoh. Dunia tanpa kesusahan berarti dunia tanpa dirimu, kau seperti bisul di pantatku!"

Kimihiro merasakan bibir Doumeki tersenyum.

"Kurasa ini sudah waktunya kau menerima penobatanmu. Sudah kepalang basah untuk menyembunyikan siapa dirimu. Dengan menerima penobatan itu, kau bisa memperoleh perlindungan tidak hanya dariku atau Kurogane, tapi seluruh orang yang bersumpah setiap pada klan Doumeki."

"Aku tidak bisa!" Doumeki tidak mengerti jika penobatan itu akan membawa bahaya bagi dirinya. Tapi Kimihiro tidak bisa bilang dan membuat Doumeki mempertanyakan secara jelas ramalan yang dilihatnya. "Itu sama saja dengan mengekspose siapa aku pada semua musuhmu. Mungkin sekarang mereka tidak melakukan tindakan drastis, tapi tidak ada yang tahu apa yang mungkin mereka lakukan nantinya."

"Takut?"

"Ap—_apa?_ APA ITU MASALAH SEKARANG? TENTU SAJA AKU TAKUT JIKA SEMUA ITU TARUHANNYA NYAWAMU!"

"Hn. Aku tidak merasakan bedanya mengakuimu sebagai _milikku_ sekarang atau besok."

Pipi Kimihiro memerah, "POSISI PERAMAL KLAN TIDAK MEMBUATKU JADI MILIKMU, IDIOT! AKU SEPENUHNYA MANUSIA MERDEKA! DAN ITU JUGA TIDAK MEMBUATKU JADI KEKASIHMU ATAU BUDAKMU! MENJADI PELAYANMU SUDAH JAUH LEBIH BURUK!" setelah Kimihiro menenangkan diri, ia menambahkan, "Jelas ada bedanya. Sekarang aku tidak cukup kuat."

"Kita tidak bisa menundanya lebih lama lagi—"

"Aku tahu," ia menghela napas, "Kurasa ini sudah waktunya meminta bantuan Yuuko."

Doumeki menaikkan alis, "Kenapa tidak sejak awal?"

"INI YUUKO. Tidak ada yang beres apapun yang berkaitan dengannya," Kimihiro menghela napas. "Aku tidak tahu dia punya cara atau tidak menangani hal ini. Dia pernah berkata sanggup untuk membantuku."

"Kupikir Yuuko bisa."

Kimihiro tersenyum kecut. Apa Yuuko juga bisa melawan hitsuzen?

Tak lama, tempat kejadian mulai bersih; saksi-saksi sudah memberikan pernyataan dan semakin banyak orang yang berhasil mengarahkan kendaraannya melewati mobil-mobil yang hancur, sisa tabrakan beruntun dan semua kendaraan penyelamat.

Mobil-mobil derek datang untuk mengangkut mobil Doumeki dan lainnya yang rusak parah. Doumeki mengambil STNK dan kartu asuransi sebelum kembali bergabung dengan Kimihiro. "Untung ponselku tidak rusak," katanya. "Aku sudah menghubungi shinden-zukuri agar membawa mobil ganti."

Tidak lama, mobil ganti yang dijanjikan datang. Kelelahan, mereka duduk di kursi belakang. Kimihiro sudah tertidur lelap saat mobil mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan tampak bingung saat terbangun dan menyadari bahwa mereka tidak berada di shinden-zukuri. Tapi Kimihiro kenal benar tempat ini karena ia menghabiskan sebagian besar masa kecilnya disana. "Kau membawaku ke tempat Yuuko?"

"Kau bilang sendiri ingin meminta bantuannya. Aku tidak mau menghamburkan waktu," ia keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Kimihiro.

Kimihiro tidak mengeluh, sekalipun ia tidak senang. Ia tidak mengharapkan akan bertemu wanita misterius itu secepat ini. Kimihiro mengikuti langkah Doumeki yang tidak ragu-ragu, seakan ia sudah hapal benar dan sering datang kemari. Tipikal Doumeki, itu pembawaan alaminya untuk bersikap seakan dia pemilik dunia ini.

Pintu depan terbuka saat kedua anak kecil yang tidak pernah tumbuh sejak Kimihiro kecil hingga sekarang. Makhluk gaib itu menyerukan selamat datang dan menarik mereka masuk, berkata Yuuko sudah menunggu. Apa yang tidak diketahui seorang penyihir dimensi, huh?

Yuuko duduk di tempat biasanya, sama misteriusnya dan dengan senyum seperti biasa juga. Ia menyambut mereka seakan baru beberapa jam mereka tidak bertemu, "Ara... ara... Doumeki dan Kimihiro... kuharap kalian membawakanku oleh-oleh..."

"Uh... Yuuko-san... kami bahkan baru selamat dari kematian."

Wanita itu tertawa lembut, "Silakan duduk kalau begitu. Sungguh jarang mendapati kalian mengunjungiku, ini seharusnya dirayakan! Apa kau tidak akan memasakkan untuk kami malam ini, Kimihiro-chan? Ada banyak sake, lagi pula."

"Yuuko-san~"

Yuuko tertawa, "Jadi, apa yang membawa kalian kemari?"

"Kami punya permintaan," sahut Doumeki.

"Hm? Tentu saja."

Kimihiro menggeliat tidak nyaman saat menjawab, "Aku ingin kau membantuku menghindari ramalanku, Yuuko-san..."

"Hm... itu akan sedikit sulit Kimihiro, dengan dirimu yang sekarang pembayarannya tidak akan sepadan dengan permintaanmu..."

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan? Kau bilang kau akan membantuku!" tuduh Kimihiro kesal.

Yuuko tertawa, "Kurasa kau akhirnya hilang akal, Kimihiro. Benar, aku akan membantumu," Kimihiro menghela napas lega, "Tapi hanya sebatas membantu dirimu pantas untuk membayar permintaanmu, Kimihiro."

"Huh?"

"Kau membawa benda yang sangat menarik di saku bajumu, Kimihiro."

"Eh?" Kimihiro memberikannya jepit rambut Misae-san pada Yuuko dengan hati-hati. Mengernyit saat benda itu menyentuh kulitnya, "Ini jepit rambut milik putri ketua klan Yukimura yang diculik."

"Kami berusaha mencari keberadaannya. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan itu?" tanya Doumeki.

"Ah..." Yuuko menimang benda itu di tangannya. "Kupikir kita bisa memanfaatkannya," katanya sambil tersenyum misterius. "Dengan ini aku akan memaksa bangkit kekuatanmu."

x

x

x

**Yuuko selalu punya cara, my dears... :D**

**Diiringi lagu Dicision - one ok rock.**


	12. Decision II

**AKU BUKAN YANG PUNYA XXX HOLIC KARENA AKU TIDAK SEJENIUS PARA LADY CLAMP. KALAU AKU YANG PUNYA, GENRE XXX HOLIC BAKAL BERUBAH 100 % JADI SHONEN AI.**

**KuroxFai couple Ini untukmu erochimaru**

**Enjoy it :D**

**Chapter 12**

**Decision II**

x

x

x

Kurogane menghentikan mobilnya di depan Tsubasa Host Club. Seorang pelayan mengambil alih mobilnya sementara ia masuk. Para wanita penghibur segera mengarahkannya ke bagian khusus, mempersilakannya menunggu di salah satu sofa. "Kurogane-sama?" Fai keluar dari pintu khusus pegawai, tidak lagi memakai furisode, tapi yukata sederhana berwarna biru langit dengan obi hitam. Sebagai manager tempat ini, apa pun yang dipakai Fai tidak menjadi masalah, tapi biasanya ia tampil lebih profesional. Hari ini, dengan balutan pakaian yang sederhana, ia tampak lebih bisa dijangkau.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?" karena kali ini mereka hanya berdua, Kurogane membiarkan saja saat Fai duduk di pangkuannya, pria itu memang selalu bertingkah manja padanya.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu," jarinya diam-diam menyusuri tulang belakang pria itu.

"Hm..." ia berbisik di telinga Kurogane dengan centil, "Dari seorang informan sepertiku?"

Kurogane mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya jatuh ke sofa. Ia mengunci tangan itu di atas kepala Fai, mencondongkan tubuhnya, menyapukan bibirnya ke bibir pria itu hingga membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Kurogane menarik kepalanya, matanya berkilat puas saat melihat semburat merah yang cantik di pipi Fai. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menyentuh Fai, tapi tetap saja pria itu bertingkah seperti perawan. "Bukan. Aku membutuhkanmu sebagai penyihir."

"Kau tahu selalu ada bayaran jika berurusan dengan penyihir."

"Kau bukan Yuuko."

"Bukan memang, karena itu bayarannya," ia mengecup hidung Kurogane. "Malam ini kau tidak diijinkan pulang."

Kurogane menyeringai, lalu menariknya berdiri. "Aku ingin kau memeriksa apakah pilar penyangga masih bertahan."

Fai terbelalak, tahu benar apa yang Kurogane maksud dengan pilar, "Kau pikir benda itu tidak bertahan?" tanyanya sambil mengikuti langkah cepat Kurogane.

"Doumeki baru saja memperbaiki salah satu pilar."

"Kita harus bergegas kalau begitu."

xxXxx

Mobil Kurogane melesat menembus tengah kota, memotong jalur dan mengambil jalan tersingkat menuju kuil yang berada di sisi lain kota. Mereka sudah menengok dua pilar, tidak ada yang salah dengan pilar itu. Tinggal pilar di kuil terakhir yang tersisa. Perjalanan mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu, ia bersyukur saat ini pertengahan musim panas, sehingga matahari masih bersinar terang saat mobil mereka berhenti dengan decitan di depan kuil terakhir. Kurogane melompat keluar dan bergegas mendaki tangga hanya untuk di tahan oleh Fai. Tatapan mata Fai membuatnya berbalik dan mengambil pedang di bagasi mobil. Pistol siap ditarik dari dalam jasnya.

Mereka berlari ke puncak tangga, menuju pintu pertama kuil, "Kau merasakan apa?"

Fai yang sejak tadi mengusap pelipisnya sambil mengerutkan dahi menjawab, "Energi pilarnya bergolar, seakan ada yang menggesernya. Cepat. Kita harus cepat," tiba-tiba Fai terjelebam, untung saja Kurogane sedang waspada. Sebelum tubuh pria itu jatuh ke bawah dengan sigap Kurogane menahannya. "Ada apa?"

"Energinya, meledak, uh. Energinya menghantamku. Aku bisa melihat retakan." Mata Fai berputar ke belakang, "Pilarnya goyah, kau harus bergegas." Ia mengerjapkan mata, Fai sangat pucat dan keringat dingin menetes di pelipisnya. "Tinggalkan aku. Cepat pergi!"

Kurogane menatap sedetik sebelum melesat meninggalkan Fai di anak tangga.

Kurogane tidak merasakan perbedaan apa-apa saat ia melangkah melewati tanah suci itu. Beberapa Miko menjerit terkejut saat melihatnya berlari sambil menghunuskan pedang. Ia melewati halaman belakang, melesat menembus hutan menuju pintu kuil yang kedua dimana ia melihat seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam berdiri diam di sisi pilar. Ia tidak melakukan apapun yang aneh, seakan sedang menikmati pemandangan dan mengamati pilar aneh yang berdiri diam disana.

Fai berlari tak jauh di belakangnya. Berhenti dengan suara memekik.

xxXxx

Pria itu sedang merusak pilar. Ia mengoyak pelindungnya dengan energi jiwanya, mengirimkan sengatan-sengatan listrik ringan pada Fai. Tiba-tiba energi jiwa pria itu bergolak, melesat bagai semburat cahaya ungu yang bergerak menyerangnya. Fai memekikkan mantra, membuat lapisan pelindung bagi dirinya dan Kurogane. Energi jiwa pria itu membentur dinding tak kasat mata, membuat angin membelah dan awan bergolak di atas mereka.

"Kurogane, sekarang!"

Saat perhatian pria itu terpusat padanya sebagai sesama pengguna sihir, Kurogane mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang. Pedangnya mengayun cepat, tapi musuh mereka juga lihat; pria itu mencabut pedangnya sendiri dan menahan serangan Kurogane. Mereka mengayunkannya dengan cekatan. Tidak ada yang indah dalam pertarungan itu, hanya gerakan efisien dan penuh tipu daya sebagai jaminan hidup dan mati mereka. Pada akhirnya, jumlah memenangkan segalanya. Kurogane mengayunkan pedangnya, menebas sisi tubuh pria itu dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur.

Kurogane menendang pedang terkutuk itu menjauh dan membuka tudung jaketnya. Ia tidak mengenalnya. Tapi Kurogane tidak berhenti disana, ia memeriksa setiap jengkal tubuh musuhnya; menggeledah sakunya dan hanya menemukan dompet yang berisi uang kertas, lalu beralih membuka lengan panjangnya. Ia membeku. Di pergelangan tangan pria itu ada tato berupa bulan sabit hitam. Tato yang sama seperti di tengkuknya, dan juga di pinggang Fai.

"Bukankah tato itu simbol klan Doumeki..." bisik Fai dari balik bahunya. Mereka menukar pandangan cemas. Kini musuh mereka jelas, dan itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi kengerian yang dirasakannya.

xxXxx

Yuuko menimang benda itu di tangannya. "Kupikir kita bisa memanfaatkannya," katanya sambil tersenyum misterius. "Dengan ini aku akan memaksa bangkit kekuatanmu."

"Memaksa bangkit?" tanya Kimihiro kebingungan. "Jadi selama ini kekuatanku belum bangkit, begitu maksudmu?"

"Apa bayarannya?" sahut Doumeki.

Pada Kimihiro, Yuuko berkata, "Tentu. Bakatmu tidak hanya berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini, Kimihiro. kau jauh lebih kuat dari yang kau kira," lalu pada mereka berdua ia berkata, "Bayarannya tidak bisa hanya diberikan oleh Kimihiro, Doumeki juga harus membayarnya."

"Kenapa?" sahut Kimihiro tidak senang.

"Karena ini bukan hanya harapanmu, tapi juga Doumeki. Namun dengan begitu, kalian bisa membagi pembayarannya secara adil. Kimihiro, Doumeki, aku ingin kalian memberikan hadiah pertama yang kalian berikan pada masing-masing dari kalian berdua."

Kimihiro saling bertukar pandangan dengan Doumeki. Pemahaman ada pada mata mereka. Kimihiro tidak pernah tahu jika Doumeki selalu membawa benda ini, tapi Kimihiro selalu membawanya. Ia mengeluarkan pin berbentuk naga dan menyerahkannya pada Yuuko. Merasa terkejut saat Doumeki juga melakukan hal yang sama. Doumeki hanya menaikkan sebelah alis saat menangkap tatapannya.

"Aku menerima pembayarannya. Benda ini memiliki ikatan yang kuat dengan kalian berdua, maka ia akan memiliki sedikit energi jiwa kalian. Dan karena masing-masing dari kalian memberikan benda ini padaku saat menganggap benda ini sebagai jimat, maka akan menjadi seperti itulah ia. Masing-masing dari pin ini akan melindungi siapapun yang membawanya, keduanya akan bisa saling berkomunikasi satu sama lain."

"Ah," Kimihiro melihat asap emas menguar dari kedua pin tersebut. "Apakah ada yang akan membutuhkannya?"

"Tentu. Aku hanya sebagai tempat istirahat sementara sampai benda ini menemukan pemiliknya yang baru."

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Untuk Doumeki, karena ini akan sedikit memakan waktu, ada baiknya kau membawakan sake dari ruang bawah tanah rumahmu," ia menyeringai. "Dan Kimihiro, ikut aku." Wanita itu membuka salah satu pintu geser, memperlihatkan futon sudah digelar dengan empat lilin yang terpasang tinggi di keempat sisi tempat tidur itu. Kimihiro mengikutinya, melayangkan pandangan terakhir pada Doumeki, sebelum Yuuko menutup pintunya. Dari balik pintu, Yuuko berkata pada Doumeki, "Apapun yang kau dengar nanti, jangan pernah buka pintunya, Doumeki."

xxXxx

"Sebaiknya kau menganti pakaianmu dengan yang lebih nyaman," Yuuko menyerahkan yukata biru seperti yang biasanya dipakai Kimihiro ketika ia tinggal disana. Tentu itu yukata yang berbeda karena sekarang Kimihiro sudah jauh lebih tinggi. "Berbaringlah." Kimihiro menurut. "Sekarang, ini akan sedikit menyakitkan." Yuuko membuka telapak Kimihiro, "Tutup matamu." Lalu menyelipkan jepit rambut ke tangan Kimihiro. Rasa panas menjalar dari sana, menyakitinya. Kimihiro menjerit, berusaha keras melepaskan benda itu, tapi Yuuko menahan tangannya. Di antara jerit kesakitannya, Yuuko berkata, "Jepit itu adalah benda yang sangat jahat. Dipakai untuk menyihir sehingga siapapun yang membawanya akan terpengaruh dengan sihirnya, menjadi budak. Kau bisa selamat saat membawa benda ini hanya karena kau membawa pin naga. Tapi sekarang, tanpa jimat itu kau harus bisa melawan kutukan jahatnya!"

"INI MENYAKITKAN! AKU TIDAK SANGGUP!" Kimihiro menjerit. Suara-suara di telinganya menjeritkan kesakitan dan pada setiap ucapan yang di dengarnya menorehkan luka daging.

"Kau bisa, Kimihiro!"

"SUARA-SUARA ITU! AKH! MEREKA MENYAKITIKU," air mata mengalir deras pada matanya yang tertutup. Yuuko masih menggenggam tangannya, menahannya dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Sementara itu kesadarannya mulai diambil alih rasa sakit dan jerit penderitaan. _"Jangan melawannya, Kimihiro. Selami perasaannya, pilah dan temukan. Kau akan mengerti nantinya."_

Lalu Kimihiro terjatuh dalam kegelapan.

Kimihiro merasa telah berjalan jauh dalam kegelapan. Pada mimpi itu, ia seperti tidak melihat ujung, sekeras apapun ia mencarinya. Yang ada hanya suara tangisan, ia tidak punya pilihan selain mengikuti suara tangisan itu. Paling tidak disana ia bisa menemukan seseorang, dari pada terjebak dalam kegelapan sendirian.

Itu Misae, ia bergelung sendirian. Saat mendekatinya, Kimihiro bisa merasakan ia berjalan di atas air. Suaranya berkecipak, dan air itu semakin meninggi hingga saat ia berada di sisi Misae, air itu mencapai pinggangnya, membuat Misae yang bergelung, tenggelam di dalamnya.

"Misae-san!"

Wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya, air mata deras mengalir di wajahnya. Ia meneriakkan sesuatu, tapi tidak ada suara apa-apa keluar dari mulutnya kecuali isakan. Kimihiro berusaha berjongkok, tapi air terus bergolak di sekitarnya, kini mencapai dadanya. Misae mengulurkan tangan, Kimihiro menyambutnya, ia merasakan sesuatu diselipkan disana. Lalu air dengan deras menyapu Kimihiro, menenggelamkannya.

Mata Kimihiro tersentak terbuka, bersamaan dengan hembusan angin keras yang mematikan nyala lilin di sekelilingnya. Ia berusaha menghirup udara hingga dadanya terasa sakit, lalu menyadari Yuuko masih menggenggam tangannya. "Kau berhasil," katanya. Ia membuka tangan Kimihiro, membuat pemuda itu bisa melihat, di tangannya tidak hanya ada jepit rambut, tapi juga sobekan kain.

Ia menegakkan punggung. Mengamati kain itu dengan mata mengawang-awang, ia bisa melihat jalinan takdirnya, walau hanya secarik kain, benda itu membiaskan sinar jiwa mereka yang memilikinya. "Apa yang kau temukan?"

Kimihiro menatap Yuuko. Merasa baru kali ini benar-benar menatapnya. Ia bisa melihat semburat sinar emas dan benang-benang merah saling muncul dan menghilang disekitarnya. Ia menyentuh salah satu, yang melayang di dekatnya, lalu gambaran tentang orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya muncul. Kimihiro melepaskan sentuhan itu, terengah-engah dengan beban takdir yang dilihatnya. Kini ia mengerti, untuk memahami yang ada di sekitarnya, ia harus lebih dulu berusaha memahami dirinya sendiri. Yuuko berusaha memberitahunya itu, seandainya saja Kimihiro menurut, masalah tidak akan berlarut-larut.

Menjawab pertanyaan Yuuko, ia berkata, "Misae-san sudah meninggal. Mayatnya ditenggelamkan di suatu tempat. Kurasa untuk menghancurkan bukti?" Yuuko hanya diam. "Kurasa memang begitu... tapi aku bisa melacaknya lewat benda ini. Misae-san memberikannya padaku." Yuuko mengangguk. "Sebenarnya tadi itu apa?"

"Kimihiro, kau tidak hanya peramal. Kau peramal yang sangat istimewa. Kekuatanmu tidak sebatas mampu melihat masa depan, tapi juga mampu masuk ke alam mimpi dan berkomunikasi dengan jiwa orang yang meninggal."

"Oh." Ia menatap tangannya. "Sepertinya aku mengerti sekarang."

"Tentu saja, seharusnya sekarang kau lebih mengerti dirimu dibandingkan aku," ia tersenyum. "Kau telah melampaui semua pengharapanku."

Kimihiro membalasnya dengan senyum tulus.

xxXxx

Doumeki duduk dengan kaku di depan gelas sakenya. Ini sudah dua malam. Pada awalnya, ia hanya bisa mendengar jeritan-jeritan Kimihiro yang tidak berhenti sepanjang malam. Membuatnya berjuang keras tidak menerjang pintu dan membebaskannya dari semua penderitaan yang dialaminya. Seandainya saja itu bukan Yuuko. Tapi ia percaya dengan penyihir itu, walau perempuan itu selalu bermuka dua dan pikirannya tidak lebih dari taktik dan rencana, tapi Yuuko tidak akan pernah memandu mereka ke arah yang salah.

Lalu, saat Doumeki merasakan akan menjambak rambutnya dan membenturkan kepalanya di tembok karena mendengar jeritan-jeritan itu, tiba-tiba suara Kimihiro berhenti. Keheningan itu berlangsung lama, bahkan tidak terdengar suara gesekan kain atau apapun. Hanya ada suara desahan napasnya yang menderu dan denting cangkirnya.

Tak lama pintu geser terbuka, Yuuko keluar dari sana, diikuti Kimihiro. Kimihiro tampak berbeda.

Bukan secara fisik, tapi lebih dari pembawaannya. Matanya seperti melihat lebih dari yang diperlihatkannya. Saat ia melihat Doumeki, mengejutkan, senyum hangat menghiasi wajahnya, membuat seluruh rambut di tubuh Doumeki berdiri. Kimihiro menatap tangannya dengan terkejut, lalu pada tangan Doumeki. "Ah," katanya lembut.

"Kimihiro?"

"Shizuka," bisiknya. Doumeki segera meraihnya, memeluknya dengan erat. Cara Kimihiro memanggil nama kecilnya penuh dengan emosi. Seakan-akan Kimihiro membuang semua rasa ragu dan kepura-puraan pada dirinya dan hanya menyisakan emosi yang sebenarnya.

"Shizuka, Misae-san sudah meninggal," katanya dengan nada sedih. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Doumeki. "Mayatnya di tenggelamkan di sungai."

"Kita akan mencarinya."

Kimihiro mengangguk. "Ah... Doumeki. Apa kau sudah mendapat kabar dari Kurogane?"

"Ya. Rupanya memang benar, pelakunya adalah orang dalam klan Doumeki sendiri."

Kimihiro tidak tampak terkejut. "Kurasa aku akan menerima penobatanku sekarang."

Doumeki mengangkat alis.

Kimihiro tertawa, "Kenapa kau tampak terkejut? Itu yang kau inginkan, bukan?"

"Hn. Kau tampak percaya diri sekarang."

Kimihiro tersenyum khitmat, ada sesuatu dalam pembawaannya yang tampak berbeda. "Kini aku lebih percaya diri. Takdir tidak dituliskan di atas batu, Doumeki. Jika kita melalui jalur yang sama, kita memang akan menemukan takdir yang sama. Tapi, aku melalui jalur yang sama sebagai orang yang berbeda." Kimihiro mengecup ringan bibir Doumeki. "Mereka tidak akan bisa melukaimu."

"Hn. Kurasa aku juga menyukai dirimu yang baru."

"Aku tahu. Karena diriku yang sekarang tidak akan ragu mengatakan aku memang mencintaimu."

Doumeki membuka mulutnya, lalu menutupnya kembali. Mengejutkan Kimihiro saat Doumeki membalasnya dengan senyum lembut.

"Idiot. Jangan terlalu senang. Itu hanya karena sekeras apapun aku mencoba lari darimu, semua benang merah ini—" Kimihiro menggeliat kesal, "—tidak akan pernah memisahkan kita berdua."

"Semua?" Doumeki menaikkan sebelah alis.

Kimihiro memutar bola matanya, "Ya, semua. Seakan para dewa merasa tidak cukup mengikat kita hanya dengan satu benang merah saja," Kimihiro mengangkat kedua tangannya, "MEREKA MENGIKAT KESEPULUH JARI KITA!"

Doumeki membelalakkan mata dan Yuuko tertawa sampai bergulung-gulung di atas sofa kesayangannya.

"Kimihiro, ternyata aku memang tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu," kata Doumeki masih dalam keterkejutannya.

"Idiot."

x

x

x

**Yeah... ide benang merah itu sangat menyenangkan... aku sendiri penasaran, apakah itu termasuk jari kaki? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan serumit apa jalinan benang yang dilihat Kimihiro. Poor Kimihiro :D**

**Tunggu Chapter selanjutnya, my dears :D **


	13. Secret Plan I

**AKU BUKAN YANG PUNYA XXX HOLIC KARENA AKU TIDAK SEJENIUS PARA LADY CLAMP. KALAU AKU YANG PUNYA, GENRE XXX HOLIC BAKAL BERUBAH 100 % JADI SHONEN AI.**

**Enjoy it, my dears :D**

**Chapter 13**

**Secret Plan I**

x

x

x

_Saat itu gelap. Hanya ada cahaya pucat bulan purnama yang masuk melewati sela-sela shogi yang tertutup, membentuk bayangan panjang seperti jeruji di dinding dan tatami. _

_Ada keheningan. Suara gesekan daun dan tarian rerumputan tiba-tiba berhenti, digantikan oleh suara-suara yang tidak diketahui dari mana asalnya. Bunyi itu tidak cocok dengan bunyi apapun di dunia. Lalu, keheningan yang menekan itu dipecahkan oleh bunyi keras benda patah dan teriakan keras. Teriakan yang familier dengan telinganya, karena bukan pertama kalinya ia mendengar suara kesakitan itu, bukan pertama kalinya ia memimpikan hal yang sama._

_Kimihiro berlari keluar dari rumah teh menuju halaman Shinden-zukuri. Tapi itu bukan Shinden-zukuri yang dikenalnya, bukan taman yang dikenalnya, karena disana hanya ada pasir berbatu dan tumbuhan meranggas._

_Di tengahnya terbaring menelungkup Doumeki, dengan busur patah di sisinya dan darah menggenang di sekitarnya, terserap pasir, dan menguarkan bau amis dan debu. Di tangannya tergenggam monstuki peramal. Monstuki miliknya._

Kimihiro terbangun dalam jeritan.

Kengerian membutakan matanya dan menusuk tulang-tulangnya. Ia meneriakkan nama Doumeki dengan ketakutan nyata, seolah mimpi itu masih baru, seolah itu yang pertama kalinya. Lalu lengan-lengan yang kuat menyentaknya, memaksanya membuka matanya.

Mata emas Doumeki berkilat oleh kecemasan. Alisnya menekuk, hampir membuatnya menyatu, dan bibir tipisnya serupa garis lurus. Selain itu tidak ada ekspresi yang bisa dilihat, tapi Kimihiro tidak ragu untuk mengatakan bahwa Doumeki geram.

"Doumeki," bisiknya dengan suara lirih, tapi jelas kelegaan terpancar dari suaranya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kimihiro."

Kimihiro tidak yakin. Mimpinya menjadi semakin nyata, semakin detail dengan akhir yang tak jauh dari kematian Doumeki. Ia menarik Doumeki dalam dekapannya. Lengan-lengan gemetarnya melingkari leher pemuda itu dengan takut-takut. Menyadarinya, Doumeki mengambil alih kendali; kedua lengannya dilingkarkan ke pinggang Kimihiro, menariknya ke atas tubuhnya dan melingkupinya dalam kehangatan. Kimihiro tidak pernah dimanjakan, itu membuatnya sulit membiasakan diri. Seandainya ia tidak memimpikan ramalan itu, mungkin ia tak kan berakhir bergelung seperti anak kucing pada Doumeki, membenamkan mukanya di dada pemuda itu sambil mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang teratur dan sedikit demi sedikit menenangkan diri.

"Kau melihat ramalan itu?" tidak ada ketakutan dalam suaranya, hanya sepenuhnya rasa penasaran. Kadang Kimihiro tidak habis pikir apakah Doumeki pernah merasa takut dengan kematian?

"Hm..." gumamnya sebagai jawaban. Ia tidak ingin mengulang kembali teror itu.

"Apa kau khawatir?"

Kimihiro menegakkan punggung, mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan Doumeki, "Seharusnya kau juga."

"Hn."

Tipikal Doumeki. Dia tidak akan merasa terganggu pada sesuatu yang belum terjadi. Lagi pula bukan dia yang memimpikan pengelihatan itu sepanjang malam.

"Benar, kau tidak perlu takut," bisik Kimihiro. "Aku akan melindungimu."

Alis-alis Doumeki kembali menyatu. Kimihiro yakin bukan karena tidak senang Kimihiro akan melindunginya, tapi karena Kimihiro mungkin akan berhadapan dengan bahaya jika melakukannya. Mengejutkan baginya, ia tidak lagi kesulitan membaca pikiran Doumeki, itu membuatnya tertawa pelan dan menjawab apa yang mengganggu ketua klannya, "Itu memang tanggung jawabku, idiot."

"Jangan memaksakan diri."

Kimihiro memutar bola mata, "Mendengar kata-kata itu darimu—bukan aku yang ditodong pistol selama ini."

"Hn. Tidurlah. Besok hari yang sibuk."

Kimihiro membaringkan kepalanya lagi di dada Doumeki, menghela napas. Ia tidak terlalu menantikan esok hari. Disinilah tempat yang paling nyaman untuknya, tempat ia tidak perlu memikirkan masalah klan dan bisa bermanja-manja selamanya. Tapi itu mustahil, terlebih mereka masih harus melanjutkan pencarian Misae-san. Sudah tiga hari dan belum juga ada hasilnya. Besok, ia harap Kurogane membawa berita baik.

xxXxx

Kurogane menekuk kakinya, mencari posisi duduk paling nyaman sementara ia mengutarakan laporannya, "Kami sudah menyusuri sepanjang aliran sungai, begitu juga dengan sungai-sungai yang lain, tapi kami tidak mendapatkan apapun," jeda sejenak. "Kau yakin dia tenggelam di sungai?"

Keheningan menyusul saat kedua laki-laki itu menatap Kimihiro. Pemuda itu menghela napas, "Setelah kupikirkan kembali, aku tidak yakin—"

"Jika bukan di sungai, maka Misae-san bisa tenggelam di manapun, dan itu hampir mustahil untuk ditemukan segera."

Doumeki meletakkan gelasnya di atas baki dan bersedekap sambil berpikir.

"Aku akan mencobanya lagi," sahut Kimihiro.

Doumeki menoleh, "Kau yakin?"

Kimihiro mengeluarkan secarik kain dari sakunya. "Aku mendapatkan benda yang lebih kuat dari pada jepit rambut."

"Apa itu tidak berbahaya?" pertanyaan Doumeki penuh penilaian. Kimihiro memahami rasa cemas itu, ia juga tidak yakin, tapi ia hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman. Berbahaya atau tidak itu sudah menjadi kewajibannya.

Kimihiro menggenggam kainnya dan menutup mata.

_Kimihiro berdiri kembali dalam kegelapan yang familier. Bukan seperti pengelihatannya yang pertama saat ia menyentuh jepit Misae-san, tapi lebih seperti terjatuh dalam ramalannya tentang Doumeki. Ia berdiri di depan rumah teh. Langit gelap tak berbintang dan keheningan yang mencekam menekan perasaannya. Hawa dingin menusuk hingga ke tulang, tapi tidak ada angin yang berhembus, tidak pula suara binatang-binatang malam._

_Kimihiro mengerjapkan mata, mengusir keringat dingin yang jatuh dari keningnya. Anehnya, kebalikan dengan semua pemandangan semu yang tampak tak nyata ini, ia bisa merasakan detail, seakan-akan dirinya benar-benar hidup di tempat ini. Ia menjilat bibir keringnya sambil memandang ke arah taman, merasa lega saat tak menemukan tubuh Doumeki bersimbah darah. Tapi ia melihat hal lain, hal tak normal yang mungkin bisa jadi petunjuk; terdapat retakan di tanah, bergerak membelah hingga ke kejauhan. Kimihiro mengikuti retakan itu, berlari ke arah danau._

_Di antara sinar keperakan, ia melihat tubuh mengambang di danau. Kulitnya yang pucat berpendar aneh dalam cahaya malam. Rambut hitamnya bergerak di sekeliling kepalanya, mengikuti gerakan air. Lalu kepala itu berputar ke samping, memperlihatkan mata kosong dengan mulut terbuka seakan menyampaikan teror._

_Kimihiro jatuh terduduk. Ia bisa merasakan air mata membasahi pipinya._

_Tapi pengelihatannya tidak berakhir disana._

_Angin mulai berhembus, menggerakkan bayangan._

_Mata Kimihiro melebar melihat pantulan pada pintu shogi yang tertutup. Ia tidak melihat ada bulan di langit, tapi bayangan bulan sabit itu nyata, terpampang disana. Bulan sabit hitam, simbol klan Doumeki._

Kimihiro membuka mata. Mengerjap-ngerjapkannya, mengusir air mata. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya kaku dan kulitnya terasa sangat tipis seperti habis ditarik. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Doumeki sedang mengamatinya. Tubuhnya berada dalam pelukan Doumeki. Tapi semua detail itu terasa berlebihan untuk indranya, untuk beberapa saat ia hanya bisa diam.

"Kimihiro," suara Doumeki membuatnya kembali menggulirkan matanya pada pemuda itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tidak lebih baik dari yang ia kira. Tapi bisa merasakan panas tubuh Doumeki, kurasa ia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi, ada masalah lain yang lebih penting. Ia tahu dimana tubuh Misae-san. Ia memandang ke arah Kurogane yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka. "Danau," suaranya tampak asing, rasanya tenggorokannya sakit sekali. "Shinden-zukuri," katanya lagi, berusaha terdengar lebih jelas.

Kurogane melayangkan pandangan pada Doumeki, merasakan tubuh pemuda itu tegang. Mereka berdua mengerti, itu sudah cukup. Doumeki menggendongnya dan mengikuti Kurogane dengan langkah cepat.

"Hubungi Yukimura, dan jangan biarkan siapapun di Shinden-zukuri tahu tentang hal ini," perintah Doumeki. Kurogane menggangguk, mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi orang kepercayaannya dengan perintah cepat. Tak memakan waktu untuk mereka sampai ke tepi danau. Kurogane menatap Kimihiro, menunggu.

Kimihiro menunjuk ke salah satu bagian danau, dan dengan perintah itu, tidak ada lagi kebimbangan; Kurogane mengambil pisau dari balik celana panjangnya, menggigitnya sebelum menceburkan diri ke dalam air dingin. Ia berenang dengan cepat dan menyelam jauh lebih dalam. Tak lama ia kembali ke permukaan, mengambil napas, lalu menyelam kembali. Kedua kalinya memakan waktu lebih lama, Doumeki berdiri sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Doumeki."

Pemuda itu merunduk. "Sudah lebih baik?"

"Hm..."

"Kau membuatku takut."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Lalu suara kecipak keras terdengar saat Kurogane bergerak pelan menuju tepi sambil menggendong tubuh seorang wanita.

"Siapapun yang melakukan ini sudah keterlaluan," gumam Doumeki dalam kemarahan yang terpendam.

Kurogane membaringkan tubuh tak bernyawa itu di pinggir danau. Ia berjongkok disisinya sambil mengatur napas. "Brengsek," desisnya. "Dia diikat pada batu di dasar danau. Mereka berani menghina kita dengan membuang mayatnya disini. Ini jelas tantangan langsung."

"Mungkin," kata Kimihiro yang membuat kedua orang lainnya menatapnya. "Tapi aku tidak yakin niat mereka sesederhana itu, Kurogane. Mayat itu dibuang disana bukan tanpa sebab," Kimihiro memandang retak tipis di udara, energi supranatural yang terusik, "Mereka ingin melemahkan shinden-zukuri."

"Itu alasan mereka merusak pilarnya. Apa yang mereka lakukan tidak akan bekerja seandainya pilar itu bertahan?"

Kimihiro menggeleng. "Tanpa merusak pilar, mereka bisa menghancurkan shinden-zukuri hanya dengan ini. Cara kerjanya mirip seperti meletakkan kelinci mati untuk mengutuk seseorang."

"Apa kau tidak bisa mencari tahu siapa dalangnya?"

Kimihiro menggeleng. "Tapi aku bisa memancing mereka. Doumeki, kapan kau bisa melaksanakan upacara penobatan?"

Mata emas Doumeki berkilat, "Segera."

Kimihiro mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Kimihiro-sama?"

Kimihiro tersenyum, "Ada yang baru kusadari, Kurogane. Alasan mengapa mereka memilih menyerang pada hari penobatanku. Kenyataan bahwa mereka bisa membuang mayat Misae-san disini, dan juga ramalanku, semua itu menunjukkan mereka adalah bagian dari klan Doumeki. Tentu saja, tidak sembarangan orang bisa masuk ke shinden-zukuri, bahkan walau itu keluarga Doumeki. Maka, penobatanku adalah waktu yang tepat karena saat itu semua keluarga berkumpul. Akan ada banyak kesempatan dan sedikit pengawasan."

"Tidak akan ada yang menyangka penyerangan sewaktu perayaan."

Kimihiro mengangguk, matanya tampak dalam saat berkata, "Tapi mereka salah paham denganku. Aku tidak selemah yang mereka kira, tidak lagi."

Doumeki tersenyum, begitu juga Kurogane. Peramal yang kuat menunjukkan klan yang kuat.

xxXxx

"Aku penasaran, mengapa kau tidak menyadarinya sejak awal?" kata Doumeki sambil mengamati Kimihiro yang sedang menutup kepala Misae dengan kain putih. Mereka sudah melakukan upacara penghormatan, sekarang tinggal menunggu kedatangan Yukimura.

"Dengan kemampuanku sebelumnya, itu mustahil," Kimihiro menggelengkan kepala, diam-diam tersenyum, "Tapi Yuuko tahu. Aku yakin saat ia mengunjungi shinden-zukuri? Karena itu dia mendesakku segera menentukan pilihan, sehingga ia punya kesempatan untuk membantuku mendapatkan seluruh kekuatanku dengan bayaran yang masih bisa kutanggung. Jadi, aku bisa mengatasi masalah ini sendiri."

"Yuuko wanita yang hebat."

Kimihiro mengangguk, tersenyum tulus. Ia menatap ke arah halaman, "Kadang aku heran, apa yang bisa dilihatnya dibalik setiap peristiwa. Ia selalu punya rencana dalam rencana."

"Hn. Dia penyihir, kau bukan."

Kimihiro mencabik, "Aku bukannya ingin seperti dia. Wanita itu."

"Kau menyayanginya."

Kimihiro mendongak, membuka mulutnya, lalu menutupnya kembali. "Tentu saja, idiot. Dia seperti ibuku."

Doumeki menarik Kimihiro dalam pelukannya. "Dia melindungimu, dia melakukan berbagai cara untuk membuatmu memberikan bayaran termurah untuk setiap bantuannya, mencari cara untuk memberikan bantuannya cuma-cuma."

"Uh. Aku tahu itu, bodoh. Sekalipun sikapnya menyebalkan, dia selalu berada dipihakku, aku tahu itu."

Doumeki mengangguk. "Dia bangga padamu."

"Kau ini juru bicara Yuuko atau apa?"

Doumeki memberikan hujan ciuman pada bibir Kimihiro. Saat Kimihiro menggerakkan bibirnya seperti itu, Doumeki selalu ingin menciumnya. Suara ketukan di pintu membuat Kimihiro mendorong keras Doumeki dan melompat keluar dari pangkuannya.

Kurogane melongokkan kepalanya di ambang pintu, terdiam sejenak, "Kalian tidak sedang bercumbu di depan jenazah Misae-san, kan?"

Kimihiro meledak, "Tentu saja tidak!"

Kurogane mengangguk, tampak tidak percaya, tapi ia berkata, "Yukimura-san sudah datang. Dia ada di ruang tamu."

"Suruh dia masuk," perintah Doumeki.

Tak lama, Kurogane kembali bersama seorang pria paruh baya. Yukimura tampak terkendali, sekalipun matanya merah dan bahunya kaku. Saat ia berdiri di ambang pintu, Kimihiro hampir yakin ia akan berhambur pada Misae dan menangisinya, tapi tidak, pria itu berjalan masuk dengan langkah mantap dan duduk di sisi anak perempuannya.

Perlahan ia membuka kain penutup kepalanya. Menyapukan punggung tangannya dengan lembut di pipi wanita itu. "Dia akan menikah, dua bulan lagi, seandainya semua ini tidak terjadi," kata Yukimura lirih.

"Aku berduka untukmu Yukimura-san," bisik Kimihiro.

Pria itu menoleh padanya. "Kau selalu bersama dengan Doumeki-san. Boleh kutahu siapa namamu?"

"Watanuki Kimihiro."

"Watanuki-san," katanya sambil mengangguk. Pada Doumeki ia bertanya, "Bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya?"

Doumeki menatap Kimihiro. Kimihiro mengangguk. Gerakan ringan itu tidak luput dari pengataman Yukimura, membuat pria tua itu mengangkat kedua alisnya terkejut. Doumeki menjawab, "Kami menemukannya tenggelam di danau shinden-zukuri." Jawaban itu lebih mengagetkan Yukimura.

"Jadi pelakunya—"

Doumeki mengangguk. "Benar, tidak diragukan lagi, itu mengapa aku memintamu untuk datang diam-diam." Doumeki merindukkan kepalanya dengan sikap formal, "Aku tidak berhak meminta ini setelah semua ini, tapi Klan Doumeki berhutang maaf padamu, Yukimura-san."

Yukimura mengusap mukanya, tampak berusaha mengendalikan diri. "Aku mengerti," ia menghela napas. "Kau berada dalam bahaya yang jauh lebih besar dari yang kau sadari."

"Aku tahu," jawabnya tanpa ragu. Sekilas ia melemparkan pandangan pada Kimihiro.

"Kalian..." mata Yukimura-san tidak lepas dari Kimihiro saat berkata, "Kurasa tidak ada yang mengejutkanmu, Doumeki-san. Kau selalu punya sumber-sumber misterius yang mendukungmu."

Doumeki mau tidak mau melemparkan senyum geli. "Tidak jauh berbeda denganmu, Yukimura-san."

"Jadi, apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

"Hn. Aku akan mencoba memancing pelakunya pada upacara penobatan peramal klan. Kuharap kau bisa membantuku, Yukimura-san. Sementara aku dengan terang-terangan akan mengeluarkan katana, orang-orangmu bisa menjadi suriken bagiku," Doumeki menyeringai.

Yukimura mengerjapkan mata, "Tentu aku akan membantumu, Doumeki-san. Tapi jika aku tidak salah dengar, kau akan memancingnya ketika acara penobatan peramal klan? Tapi bukankah kau perlu mencari peramal sebelum itu?"

Doumeki memandang Kimihiro. "Tentu saja, Yukimura-san. Upacara itu bukan pura-pura. Itu akan jadi upacara paling megah dengan peramal paling hebat yang pernah dimiliki oleh klan Doumeki."

Yukimura mengikuti pandangan Doumeki, menatap Kimihiro dengan pemahaman baru di matanya. Kimihiro hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Kini mereka akan memasang jebakan dalam jebakan.

x

x

x

tunggu chapter selanjutnya


	14. Secret Plan II

**AKU BUKAN YANG PUNYA XXX HOLIC KARENA AKU TIDAK SEJENIUS PARA LADY CLAMP. KALAU AKU YANG PUNYA, GENRE XXX HOLIC BAKAL BERUBAH 100 % JADI SHONEN AI.**

**Aku kembali dengan mood yang bagus. **

**Enjoy it, my dears :D**

**Warning: more mistery**

**Chapter 14**

**Secret Plan II**

x

x

x

Rasa hangat menjalar di tumit dan sekitar pergelangan kakinya. Kimihiro mengerjapkan mata dari tidur terjaganya saat merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan itu semakin berbahaya, "Doumeki..." desisnya.

"Shizuka," Doumeki mengecup tengkuknya, menyadarkan Kimihiro bahwa kimononya kini terikat longgar di sekeliling tubuhnya, menunjukkan punggung pucat yang bersemu merah karena cumbuan.

Kimihiro berbalik sambil menarik pakaiannya dan duduk tegak, "Kau! Orang tidak tahu sopan—" dan membeku seketika, terbelalak, saat melihat; hanya berbalut celana kulit hitam dan sepatu boot, tangan Doumeki mengusap malas dada berotot dan perut keras telanjangnya, kulitnya yang gelap membuatnya tampak sangat—_sangat luar biasa _maskulin_._ Matanya masih tidak lepas dari Kimihiro, ekspresinya masih tanpa ekspresi, tapi matanya, mata emasnya yang menawan, memandangnya dengan sorot penuh gairah. Kimihiro mengerjapkan mata, mengatupkan bibirnya sambil berusaha keras keluar dari arus gairah yang menguar dari sosok Doumeki Shizuka. Aura itu, ki—energi roh, atau apapun itu, menyerang seluruh panca indranya dengan cara yang membuatnya ingin melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan menerkam sosok solid, keras dan luar biasa tampan itu.

Mengabaikan semuanya dan berjuang agar Doumeki tidak menyadari, Kimihiro berkata dengan nada kaku, "Sudah kubilang jangan menyelinap ke dalam kamarku!"

"Ini juga kamarku."

"Hanya karena kita berada di Shinden-zukuri, tidak berarti semuanya adalah milikmu. Terutama _aku_ adalah orang merdeka, bukan milik siapapun—"

"Kau milikku. Masih mau bukti?"

Pipi Kimihiro merona, "Kau tahu maksudku! Kita sudah sepakat untuk—untuk—"

"Pisah ranjang?"

Kimihiro menggeram, "Terserah. Kita sudah sepakat sampai upacara penobatan, kita akan menjaga jarak."

Doumeki menekuk sikunya, menyangga kepalanya sambil berkata malas, "Itu konyol."

Kimihiro menelan ludah, hantaman hasrat kembali menerpanya, kali ini lebih keras, membuat perutnya seperti digelitik, pipinya memerah tanpa sebab. "Kau—kau," ia mengerjap, ini bahkan tidak sampai tiga hari sejak mereka tidur bersama dan Doumeki sudah—ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,_ "Hentikan."_

"Hentikan apa?"

"Pikiran-pikiran kotormu itu, idiot," Kimihiro terkesiap, "Oh." Ia membungkam mulutnya dan Doumeki menatapnya dengan mata lebar. Lalu mata itu menyipit, dan seketika, seakan Doumeki tahu apa yang dia lakukan, energi itu menyentuhnya dengan lembut, membuat seluruh tubuh Kimihiro bergetar seolah Doumeki sendiri yang telah menyentuhnya.

"Doumeki..." bisiknya. "Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bermoral saat para tetua hanya terpisah beberapa shogi dari sini!"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun."

Kimihiro menelan ludah, itu memang benar, Doumeki hanya diam disana, menatapnya dengan pikiran-pikiran berbahayanya yang hampir tidak sanggup ditangani oleh Kimihiro. Ia menyerah.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Doumeki. Kimihiro bersumpah mendengar nada geli dalam suaranya.

"Meninggalkan medan perang," sahutnya dengan muka merah dan berderap cepat keluar dari kamar. Kimihiro tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri mampu bertahan jika ia berada disini lebih lama lagi. Menyebalkan, Doumeki malah mengikutinya sambil memakai kembali kemejanya. Untungnya pikiran pria itu tidak lagi dihiasi adegan-adegan berbahaya. Sepertinya menjadi kebiasaan baru baginya berpikiran mesum setiap kali melihat Kimihiro di pagi hari.

Mereka terkejut, walau seharusnya tidak saat melihat kurogane sudah menunggu mereka dengan pedang tertidur di sisinya. "Shizuka-sama, Watanuki-sama," sapanya sambil menunduk sopan.

Kimihiro merona, mengibaskan tangannya sambil berkata, "Oh, hentikan semua sopan santun itu saat tidak ada tetua di tempat ini."

"Ada apa?" tanya Doumeki, seakan keberadaan Kurogane disini berarti sesuatu selain sapaan selamat pagi.

"Natori-sama sudah menunggu anda."

Kimihiro melemparkan pandangan pada Doumeki dengan mata lebar saat pemuda itu berkata, "Suruh dia masuk."

Natori, sepupu Doumeki, seperti dia tidak pernah meninggalkan shinden-zukuri selama tiga tahun lebih, berderap dengan langkah riang sambil berseru, "Sepupu!" dan menghambur memeluk Doumeki, Kurogane berdiri di dekat pintu sambil memastikan tidak ada yang menguping mereka. Kimihiro mengamati gaya berpakaian esentrik Natori; ia sedang memakai jaket levis berbulu wol celana jins dan sepatu boot. Sepertinya hidup di Amerika cocok dengan jiwa bebas Natori.

"Dan kau pasti Kimihiro-chan!" serunya sambil berhampur ke arah Kimihiro, untunglah Doumeki menarik kerah jaketnya dan menariknya menjauh. "Doumekiiii aku juga ingin menyapa Kimi-chaaan!"

Berusaha menghindari keributan, Kimihiro menawarkan, "Bagaimana dengan segelas teh dan cemilan, Natori-san?"

"Oh!_ Incredible! _Aku sangat rindu masakan buatanmu, Kimi-chan."

Kimihiro menyeduhkan teh sementara yang lainnya duduk di bantalan, tersenyum ia berkomentar, "Tapi itu tidak mengencegahmu untuk tidak mengunjungi kami."

"Oh, aku sangat menyesal, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan gaya hidupku dan shinden-zukuri bersama semua tata kramanya membuatku tercekik! Mungkin aku akan betah menginap satu dua hari lebih sering jika Shizuka mengijinkanku membawa pulang perempuan—"

"Aku cukup menembak kepalamu."

"Lihat _kan?_" Kimihiro tertawa, membuat yang lain tersenyum melihatnya. Pandangan Natori melembut, "Ini pasti sangat berat bagimu, Kimi-chan," katanya sambil menggenggam tangan Kimihiro ringan. "Aku tidak pernah menduga kau seorang peramal, dan bahwa bahkan kakek sendiri yang membawamu pada kami!"

Doumeki menyahut sambil menyesap tehnya, "Dia ahli bersembunyi."

"Tidak darimu, kukira," Kimihiro menghela napas.

"Aku sudah dengar garis besarnya," kini ekspresi Natori berubah serius. "Jadi kalian akan memulai upacaranya malam ini?"

"Tepat saat bulan purnama."

Natori meringis, "Itu pasti akan sakit sekali, Kimihiro-chan... kau harus minta dibius! Semua tato itu..." ia bergidik, "Aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan di tato di seluruh punggung, dengan tato kecilku yang dipaksakan orang tuaku," ia menunjukkan tato bulan sabit hitamnya, "Itu saja membuatku sangat kesakitan... kau sudah memutuskan ditato seperti apa?"

Kimihiro tersenyum, "Ya."

"Ugh, kau tidak akan memberitahuku."

"Kau mengerti _kan_, Natori? Saat dimana Kimihiro tidak berdaya adalah saat yang paling rawan," Shizuka mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja," ia kembali menoleh pada Kimihiro. "Aku akan melindungimu. Aku akan memastikan rencanamu berjalan sempurna. Aku pergi ke Amerika tidak hanya untuk bersenang-senang."

"Hn, jika kau kesana hanya untuk bersenang-senang, kau pikir klan akan mengijinkanmu?"

"Karena itu kubilang... ya ampun Kimi-chan, dia masih saja menyebalkan!"

"Itulah Doumeki."

xxXxx

Saat sore hari menjelang dan para tetua semua sudah berkumpul di ruang makan, di ruangan terpisah anggota keluarga Inari sudah siap dengan kotak kayu tua dari mahoni yang harum berisi kimono dan mutsuki Peramal di dalamnya. Inari Tomoe, kepala keluarga Inari, duduk di depan para pelayannya yang memakai kimono berwarna hitam, sedangkan ia sendiri menggenakan kimono merah terang dengan pola tetesan hujan dan teratai. Pada setiap ruangan yang dilalui Kimihiro, semua orang menundukkan tubuhnya untuknya. Doumeki yang semenjak tadi berjalan disisinya membukakan pintu untuknya, menunjukkan para ahli tato klan Doumeki sudah menunggu dengan peralatan mereka disisi futon yang sudah di gelar.

Kimihiro menatap untuk terakhir kalinya pada Doumeki sebelum pemuda itu menutup pintunya.

Kimihiro menghela napas dan melonggarkan obi kimononya, lalu duduk di depan ahli tato itu. "Tidak ada perubahan rencana. Tetap gambar rubah yang menelan bulan purnama." Pria itu mengangguk lalu mulai bekerja.

xxXxx

Langit gelap bersinarkan bulan purnama memberikan keuntungan pada mereka yang menyelinap dan melangkah di antara atap bangunan. Kontruksi kuno shinden-zukuri mempermudah mereka dalam bergerak dan bayangan pepohonan menyembunyikan mereka laksana ninja. Suara gumaman dan desis pembicaraan mengalir samar dalam udara malam, tapi bukan itu yang dicarinya.

Ia menciuma bau asing di udara dan melangkah diam-diam dan lincah menuju kesana. Ia mengeluarkan pisau berburunya saat melihat seseorang, sepertinya laki-laki, berjongkok di ujung atap, mengawasi, lalu dengan langkah tanpa suara ia mendekati orang itu, mengayunkan pisau berburunya tanpa suara ke lehernya dan membungkam jeritan tertahan saat kematian menjemput musuhnya. Ia menggeser tubuhnya ke sisi lain atap sebelum melemparkan tubuh itu pada rerimbunan pohon dan semak belukar. Suara _tud_ samar terdengar saat tubuh itu mendarat di tanah.

Ia menegakkan punggung, menoleh ke samping, ke arah dimana ia tahu Kurogane sedang mengawasinya dengan teropong miliknya. Lalu ia mengangguk memberikan isyarat bahwa perang sudah dimulai.

Kurogane menurunkan teropongnya, berkata sepelan mungkin pada Doumeki tanpa merubah ekspresi atau menggerakkan anggota tubuh yang lain, "Penyusup sudah dikonfirmasi."

"Tetap dalam rencana."

Kurogane merundukkan tubuh singkat sebelum pergi menuju pertarungan tak kasat mata. Ia tidak bisa memastikan ada berapa banyak musuh mereka, tapi ia bisa memastikan mereka hanya memiliki kurang dari cukup pasukan untuk mempertahankan shinden-zukuri seandainya tidak ada bantuan dari klan Yukimura.

Kurogane bergerak menuju taman belakang, dan mendengar suara pertempuran. Ia mencabut pedangnya lalu berlari ke arah pergumulan. Ia melihat tali merah terikat di lengan atas salah satu petarung itu, memastikan bahwa dia sekutunya. Lalu membantunya dalam pertarungan yang terasa berat sebelah. Musuh mereka sangat lihat dan prajurid yang hebat. Dua lawan satu, tapi itu tidak membuatnya keberatan. Jika mereka yang menyerang tempat ini seperti ini, Kurogane tidak yakin rencana akan berjalan mulus.

Kemudian, sebuah gerakan yang salah langkah mengacaukan musuh mereka, ini memberinya kesempatan untuk memojokkannya, menusukkan pedangnya ke bahunya dan menekannya ke tanah. Ia menyentak lepas penutup muka pria itu, "Siapa kau?"

Pria itu mendesis, tapi bibirnya tersenyum angkuh.

"Siapa yang memerintahkan kalian?"

Pria itu tertawa, "Kalian sudah bersiap menghadapi serangan sepertinya."

"Salah siapa memang?" Kurogane menusuk lebih dalam, membuat pria itu mengerang dan gemetar. Tapi tekad di matanya tidak padam, sambil tersenyum mengejek ia berkata, "Kau pikir kami menyerang tanpa rencana? Kau pikir cukup menghentikan kami dengan sekelompok pasukanmu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" lalu sengatan tajam menusuk perut Kurogane, membuatnya terjatuh.

"Ini maksudku."

Kurogane memuntahkan darah, dengan tubuh gemetar mencoba mempertahankan kesadaran dan mencari tahu siapa yang menyerangnya. Tangan dengan tali merah terikat di lengannya mencabut pedang itu, menatapnya dengan mata dingin; sekutunya, pasukan klan Yukimura.

Mereka sudah dijebak.

**Aw! Musuh mereka sudah mengeluarkan kartu AS! Dan sekarang tidak hanya dari dalam, musuh mereka juga klan Yukimura? **

**Lalu, bagaimana nasib Kurogane?**

**Apa dia akan mati? Apa Kimihiro tidak akan bisa mencegah ramalan terjadi, dan membiarkan Doumeki mati?**

**Ada apa sebenarnya dengan semua penghianatan ini?!**

**Penasaran?**

**Apa harus aku lanjutkan?! **


	15. Secret Plan III

**AKU BUKAN YANG PUNYA XXX HOLIC KARENA AKU TIDAK SEJENIUS PARA LADY CLAMP. KALAU AKU YANG PUNYA, GENRE XXX HOLIC BAKAL BERUBAH 100 % JADI SHONEN AI.**

**xxXxx**

**Aku sadar kalian memang pembaca yang luar biasa. Siapa lagi coba yang betah baca tulisanku—siapa sih diriku ini...? :P kita disatukan dengan kesukaan yang sama dan kecintaan berlebih pada DouxWata :D**

**Bahkan ketika itu hanya 1 review, membuatku semangat untuk menulis **

**Enjoy it, my dears**

**Chapter 15**

**Secret Plan III**

x

x

x

Kimihiro merasa berada dalam arus energi saat ia membuka mata. Yang dia lihat bukanlah kamar tempatnya berbaring sebelumnya. Untuk sesaat ia merasa terancam, tapi ketakutan itu lenyap saat mendengar suara familiar menyebut namanya, 'Kimihiro.'

Saat menoleh, ia mendapati wanita bermata merah itu menatapnya dengan cara geli yang sama seperti biasa. 'Yuuko-san? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dimana kita?' tanyanya saat menyadari ini bukan ruangan merah tempat Yuuko biasa duduk santai. Ruangan ini mirip sekaligus berbeda.

Wanita itu tertawa lembut, 'Kau berada dalam alam mimpi.'

Kimihiro tidak pernah bisa lebih terkejut mengenai Yuuko. Jadi ia hanya menanggapi dengan, 'Mimpiku atau mimpimpimu?'

'Apakah berbeda?'

'Apa yang membuatmu menemuiku?'

'Hitsuzen.'

Kimihiro memutar bola matanya, 'Apa kau akan menjawabku dengan serius?'

'Aku selalu serius,' ia terkekeh, 'Tapi apa kau tahu, Kimihiro, arti dari ritual yang kau lakukan?'

'Maksudmu menggambar tatto di punggungku ini?'

'He-eh.'

'Bukankah ini salah satu tradisi?'

'Benarkah?'

'Berhentilah bertele-tele dan jelaskan padaku,' gerutu Kimihiro.

'Yeah...' Yuuko mengambil pipanya entah dari mana dan menghembuskan asap rokoknya yang selalu berbau khas. 'Penorehan tatto sebagai bentuk ritual adalah salah satu jenis ritual pengikatan. Dalam hal ini mengikatmu pada klan Doumeki dan memberimu kemampuan untuk memanfaatkan seluruh potensi shinden-zukuri. Coba lihat ini,' Yuuko mengibaskan tangan, membuat lengan Kimononya berayun, dan seketika mereka terangkat menuju udara malam.

Yuuko membawanya dalam bentuk roh menuju langit shinden-zukuri. Kimihiro menatap ke bawah, kearah kerlipan-kerlipan yang menandakan jiwa setiap orang; terkadang yang satu lebih terang dari yang lain. Ia bisa memastikan siapa pemilik dari setiap jiwa yang bersinar karena setiap sinar berbeda, seperti suara seseorang tak kan pernah sama satu dengan yang lain. Ia memperhatikan, ada yang memiliki sinar terang lebih dari yang lain karena kekuatan jiwa mereka seperti Kurogane dan Fai. Juga ada mereka yang memiliki sinar merah, warna yang mewakili kemarahan, dendam dan perbuatan buruk. Tapi hanya ada satu yang bersinar paling terang, seperti mercusuar, memberikan rasa hangat, tak lain adalah Doumeki.

Lalu ia melihat sinar yang berkedip-kedip, merasakan energi kuatnya melemah. Ia memandang Yuuko sekilas, melihat wanita itu mengangguk sebelum melesat ke arah Kurogane. Kimihiro melangkah tanpa suara mendekatinya, melihat darah yang terus tumpah. Ia melesat ke arah Fai, melayang turun saat melihatnya bersama Doumeki di beranda depan kamarnya, mengawasi tubuh Kimihiro yang terbaring di dalamnya.

Pada saat yang sama, Natori melompat dari atap dan mendarat dengan lincah di depan Doumeki. Ia mengayunkan salah satu pistol berperedam di kedua tangannya dan menembakkannya ke arah taman; terdengar suara berdebum keras. Ia menegakkan punggung, "Mereka ada dimana-mana," katanya pada Doumeki. "Dimana Kurogane? Dia yang bisa mengatur pasukan kita. Sekalipun aku hebat, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa berada di dua tempat sekaligus, Doumeki. Aku melihat sayap sebelah kanan pertahanan kita sudah hancur."

Kimihiro menyentuh Fai.

Paranormal itu mengerjap dan menoleh dengan mata lebar, "Watanuki-sama?!"

"Kimihiro?" Doumeki memandang sekeliling, tapi tak tampak mampu melihatnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kimihiro-sama! Kau dalam bentuk roh!"

Ia memberikan isyarat untuk mengikuti, memandu mereka menuju tempat Kurogane yang tersembunyi.

"Kurogane!" Fai berhambur padanya.

"Dia kehilangan banyak darah."

"Ada yang menjebaknya," semuanya memandang Doumeki. Pemuda berkata, "Tidak ada yang bisa melukai Kurogane seperti ini dengan cara biasa. Bahkan diantara pasukan kepercayaanku yang berjumlah kecil, ini masih terjadi. Seburuk apa penghianatan ini." Doumeki mengatakan pikirannya sambil menyipitkan mata. Memandag ke arah kegelapan seakan bisa mendapat jawaban disana.

Fai mengikat luka Kurogane dengan kemejanya, mencoba menghentikan pendarahan."Bisakah anda mencari siapa yang telah melakukan ini, Watanuki-sama?'

Kimihiro melesat kembali ke udara. Ia memperhatikan setiap sinar merah dan menyadari ada terlalu banyak untuk bisa mereka hadapi. Ia terkesiap, 'Klan Yukimura...' _mereka berkhianat?! _ 'Tapi kenapa? Bukankah putrinya turut menjadi korban?'

Perhatiannya teralih pada sinar merah yang paling terang dari pada yang lain, mengejutkannya karena tidak berasal dari anggota klan Yukimura atau penyusup. Asap hitam mengelilingi pria itu, hingga Kimihiro hampir yakin ia akan tertelan ke dalam kegelapan. Saat mengetahui siapa dalangnya, tidak ada perasaan selain rasa kecewa yang menyakitkan dan kesedihan yang menusuk jantungnya. Seandainya energi rohnya bisa membuatnya melampiaskan emosinya, maka ia akan menghancurkan shinden-zukuri karena rasa sedih. 'Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melakukan ini pada kami. Kami mempercayainya.'

Ia mendengar Yuuko berkata dibelakangnya, tidak dengan nada yang lembut atau menghibur. Ia mengatakannya seperti sekedar menyampaikan fakta, dengan sikap yang tidak tergoyahkan, 'Kau mampu menyelamatkan Doumeki. Kimihiro yang sekarang mampu. Kau sudah membayar masa depan yang berbeda dengan merubah dirimu. Kini dengan dirimu yang baru selamatkanlah klan Doumeki.'

xxXxx

Kimihiro membuka mata. Ia bangkit, tidak berhenti walau rasa sakit di punggungnya membuat kulitnya serasa terbakar. "Watanuki-sama? Anda masih terluka!" ia meninggalkan ruangan dengan langkah cepat, diikuti keterkejutan para anak buah Doumeki. Ia keluar menuju pintu selanjutnya, hanya untuk berpapasan dengan anggota keluarga Inari. Kepala keluarga Inari, Tomoe-san, membungkukkan tubuh dengan gerakan formal, diikuti oleh para pengiringnya.

Seperti tidak melihat ketergesaan Kimihiro, atau malah tidak peduli, wanita itu berkata dengan nada tenang, tapi tampak tak terbantahkan, "Sudah saatnya anda menerima hadiah dari kami, Watanuki-sama," ia menegakkan punggung, menoleh sekilas pada salah satu pelayan laki-lakinya yang meletakkan kotak kayu di depannya, membukanya dan mengambil tumpukan kain terlipat di dalamnya. Itu adalah kimono formal berwarna biru laut, sewarna dengan matanya, dengan simbol bulan sabit hitam di kedua sisi dadanya dan belakang punggungnya. Kimono itu berobi emas dan tampak sangat mewakili dirinya, ia memiliki keindahan yang tajam. Tapi yang paling mengejutkannya adalah munstukinya. Ia tidak benar-benar bisa melihat munstukinya saat menerima pengelihatan masa depan, pengelihatan itu selalu buram dan tidak menampakkan detail. Tapi kini ia melihat benda itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, munstuki peramal miliknya. Benda itu senada dengan warna kimononya, tapi memiliki gambar nada yang disulam dengan benang emas. Satu naga yang tubuhnya menari mengitari munstukinya seakan ia merupakan benda hidup.

"Terima kasih, Inari-san," Kimihiro menerimanya penuh rasa syukur.

"Tidak pernah sejak seratus tahun lalu, keluargaku membuat kimono dan munstuki yang bergitu kuat. Ia akan memberimu perlindungan seperti tameng pada sihir jahat dan menunjukkan pada semua orang kekuatanmu yang sangat besar, Watanuki-sama."

Kimihiro merasakan ada yang berbeda. ia tidak pernah menyadari jika shinden-zukuri bisa terasa begitu hidup. Ia hampir bisa membayangkan energi magisnya terus bergerak, bergelombang, pecah dan kemudian menghanyutkannya pada pusaran energi yang seperti lagu nina bobo untuknya seandainya ia tidak cukup waspada. Arus energi itu memberinya bukti bahwa shinden-zukuri tidak hanya sekedar markas yakuza. Ini adalah tanah kuno yang sama sucinya dengan kuil manapun. Ia bisa mengerti alasan mengapa pendiri klan Doumeki begitu melindunginya sampai membangun empat pilar pelindung.

Kimihiro hampir percaya bahwa shinden-zukuri mengerti apa yang sedang menimpanya, dan ia tahu harus kemana untuk mencari pertolongan, atau bahkan memberikan bantuan; peramal klan. Seketika, arus energi menerpanya, melingkupinya dengan kekuatan. Ia teringat perkataan Yuuko-san bahwa ritual yang ia lakukan akan mengikatnya pada klan Doumeki. Hanya ia tidak menyangka jika itu berari harafiah.

Dengan balutan kimono dan monstuki peramal, Kimihiro keluar dari pertapaannya, hanya untuk bersirobok dengan tatapan emas yang begitu intens memandangnya, perasaan rindu seketika melandanya seakan perpisahan mereka terjadi bertahun-tahun lalu, bukannya hanya beberapa jam saja.

"Kau tampak hebat." Matanya berkilat saat mengamati monstuki naga miliknya. Warna merah, biru dan emas menjadi corak yang paling menonjol, memberikan sentuhan magis pada siapapun yang memakainya.

"Hanya itu?"

"Kau tampak berbeda, dengan cara yang mengagumkan."

"Terima kasih. Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya kagum padaku. Aku tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Kau tahu?" seandainya Doumeki bisa terbelalak, atau merubah ekspresinya yang lain, karena reaksi datarnya sangat menjengkelkan Kimihiro.

"Apa yang kau harapkan. Aku peramal yang sudah dinobatkan," Kimihiro menatap udara, pada arus energi yang menyentuhnya. Seandainya setiap musuhnya tahu apa yang dilihatnya, mereka tidak akan berani bermain-main di atas shinden-zukuri.

"Siapa?" pertanyaan itu hanya satu kata, tapi sarat dengan berbagai emosi, penuh antisipasi dan juga penasaran.

Pandangan Kimihiro menggelap, ia menelan ludah dengan susah, "Kupikir kau tidak akan bisa lebih kaget lagi setelah mendengarnya."

xxXxx

Doumeki masuk ke dalam ruang pertemuan diikuti oleh Kimihiro dan Natori. Sekelompok pasukan menunggu diluar dengan cara yang tidak mencolok. Pandangan ketua klan Doumeki itu menyapu ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, dan saat para tetua menyadari keberadaannya dan juga Kimihiro, terutama pada monstuki yang telah dikenakannya, mereka berceletuk senang dan menyerukan kekaguman. Tapi perhatian Doumeki jauh dari reaksi bahagia itu. Matanya berhenti pada Asado yang sedang menyesap teh di cangkirnya, tersenyum padanya sambil menggoyangkan cangkir itu. Tampak sangat rileks.

Doumeki merasa seperti hampir meledak oleh kemarahan, tapi alih-alih meneriakkan sumpah serapah, dengan tenang ia menghampiri paman paling disayangnginya dan tanpa ragu-ragu berkata, "Dengan kedudukanku sebagai ketua klan, aku menunduhmu atas penghianatan dan menangkapmu untuk memperoleh hukuman." Di sudut matanya, Yukimura mencoba bangkit, tapi dihentikan oleh todongan pistol Natori.

Drama mengejutkan itu sontak mengegerkan seluruh ruang pertemuan. Kericuhan dan pertanyaan dilontarkan, tapi suara _klik _dari kunci pistol yang dibuka membungkam keributan itu. Doumeki menodongkan pistolnya sendiri ke arah pamannya. "Aku akan melakukan kekerasan jika kau tidak menurut."

Asado meletakkan gelasnya di meja dengan lembut, masih dengan senyumannya ia berkata, "Tak kusangka akan tiba hari dimana keponakanku yang kubesarkan dengan tanganku sendiri menodongkan pistolnya padaku," ia terkekeh, "Hanya saat-saat seperti inilah yang mengikatkanku jika kita tidak lebih dari seorang Yakuza."

"Kau selalu menjadi yakuza, paman. Dengan semua penghianatanmu ini, apa yang membuatmu masih hidup hanya karena aku ingin tahu motifmu."

Asado menjawab dengan tenang, "Tentu apa yang terjadi sekarang adalah konsekuensi atas semua tindakanmu. Seandainya kau menurut, memilih salah satu peramal klan yang ditawarkan paman-pamanmu yang lain."

Doumeki mengerjap, "Kau juga menentangnya."

"Itu hanya kedok, tapi aku memberikan sugesti padamu untuk menerimanya. Seandainya kau menurut, sekarang kau masih memimpin klan dengan tenang," ia memandang Kimihiro, "Tapi seperti biasa kau selalu memilih berada di pihak Haruka."

Doumeki membaca lebih banyak dari yang dikatakan Asado, "Aku menyesal tidak bisa menangkap hal sepele semacam ini. Tentu saja itu kau, orang pertama yang kuberitahu siapa jati diri Kimihiro yang sebenarnya. Aku mengerti, keseluruhan rencanamu ini, kau ingin mengendalikanku lewat peramal yang kupilih, dan jika kau gagal, maka kau akan membunuhku."

Asado tersenyum, "Aku tidak berniat mengusik tahtamu. Aku hanya membutuhkan wilayah dimana aku bisa memberikan sugesti pada keputusan-keputusan penting dalam klan. Kau pikir anak muda sepertimu mampu melakukannya?" ia terkekeh, "Dari awal, saat aku tahu rencanaku gagal, aku sama sekali tidak berniat mencelakaimu, kau keponakanku yang manis," ia menatap Kimihiro dengan senyumnya yang membuat bulu kuduk meremang, "Aku cukup melenyapkan peramal klannya saja." Mendengar perkataan itu, pistol di tangan Doumeki bergetar karena dicengkeram terlalu erat, ada kemarahan membakar dimatanya.

"Kau benar-benar keji. Orang muda seperti Doumeki lebih pantas dari pada seorang penghianat sepertimu!" sahut Natori.

"Ah... Natori-kun. Sayang sekali pertemuan singkat kita harus berakhir di ujung pistol, benar bukan Yukimura-kun?"

Yukimura hanya memandang garang ke arah pistol Natori.

"Dan kau, apa alasanmu?" Natori mengerakkan pistolnya, menuntut jawaban.

"Bukankah putrimu juga ikut menjadi korban?" tanya Kimihiro.

Asado menyahut, "Ah, Misae-san yang lemah lembut. Sayang dia bukan benar-benar putri seorang Yakuza. Kalian tidak tahu? Tentu saja. Misae-san adalah alat yang digunakan dalam rencana ini." Yukimura melayangkan pandangan marah pada Asado, seakan tidak terima pria tua itu membocorkan alasan dibalik rencana mereka. tapi Asado tetap bicara,"Tapi aku kagum sekali padamu, Kimihiro-san... kau mampu menguak rencana kami. Sayang sekali kau harus menjabat dimasa-masa kacau seperti ini," kata terakhirnya, seakan itu merupakan isyarat, tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan kesakitan dan kekacauan melanda saat para tetua mulai diserang. Pasukannya berbaur dengan para pembunuh, mencoba melindungi dengan perbandingan jumlah yang sangat jauh.

Semua keributan itu seakan terjadi dalam gerakan lambat untuk Kimihiro. Ia menerjang pembunuh di dekatnya, dan dengan bantuan energi shinden-zukuri, ia membalik setiap meja, dan mengibaskan tangannya untuk mementalkan sekelompok prajurit bayaran. Natori dengan kedua pistol di tangannya seolah menari dalam genanngan darah. Hanya beberapa detik saja dunia berubah merah dan bau amis menguar bercampur dengan bubuk mesiu.

Kimihiro mulai kelelahan, hampir tidak percaya ia masih sanggup berdiri dengan energi supranatural yang dikerahkannya. Ketika akhirnya ia terjatuh pada lututnya, seketika aliran energi melesat menembusnya. Berbeda jauh dengan sebelumnya, dimana dia berdampingan dengan energi shinden-zukuri. Sekarang, shinden-zukuri memanfaatkannya sebagai alat, perantara untuk mewujudkan keinginannya. Ia bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas, tapi otaknya berhenti memperoses. Ia melihat saat Fai yang baru saja tiba berlari dengan terkejut, atau Natori yang memukulkan gagang pistolnya pada lawannya, sebelum menghantamkan tinju pada yang lain, atau mata emas Doumeki yang menatapnya dengan kekaguman. Kimihiro merasakan energi maha dahsyat bahkan di ujung jarinya Ia bak boneka saat ia mengangkat tangannya dan membuat retakan mengerikan di lantai, membuat jatuh musuhnya dan memberikan kesempatan untuk orang-orang Doumeki melumpuhkan mereka. kali ini sasarannya adalah lilin-lilin hiasan yang menyala di wadah antik. Kimihiro melesatkan energinya, membuat api itu melecut dan membesar tanpa bisa dipadamkan. Gerakannya seperti naga, meliuk dan menari disekeliling Kimihiro. Hanya butuh beberapa menit hingga hanya ada keheningan dan erangan kesakitan disekitarnya. Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

xxXxx

Kimihiro membuka mata dalam sekali sentak. Ia sadar sedang memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Berbeda jauh dengan biasanya, ia seharusnya merasa sangat kelelahan, tapi alih-alih merasa begitu, pikirannya sangat jernih.

"Kau sudah bangun?" itu Fai, pria itu sedang meletakkan set minum teh di sebelahnya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Ia menegakkan punggung "Luar biasa. Apa yang terjadi? Sejak kapan aku disini?"

"Baru beberapa jam," sahut Doumeki yang masuk ke dalam kamar diikuti oleh Natori dan Kurogane. Kurogane tidak memakai kemejanya, sebagai gantinya ada perban yang mengelilingi dada dan perutnya.

Natori melompat padanya, berseru, "Luar biasa, Kimihiro! Aku tidak pernah melihat pertarungan seperti itu! luar biasa! itu pertunjukan yang luar biasa!"

Doumeki memukul belakang kepalanya, "Pertarungan itu bukan main-main, idiot."

Natori mengusap kepalanya sambil menggerutu, "Tapi tadi hebat sekali... aku belum pernah melihat sihir."

Fai mengangguk, "Aku juga, paling tidak bukan yang sedahsyat itu."

"Hnh. Jadi itu kekuatan peramalmu? Atau apa kau setengah penyihir?"

Kimihiro mengerjapkan mata, "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Kau tidak ingat?"

Kimihiro mengusap pelipisnya, "Bukan begitu. Tentu saja aku bukan penyihir, itu Yuuko! Kekuatan itu, semuanya bukan milikku, itu milik shinden-zukuri."

Keempat orang di depan Kimihiro saling berpandangan.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku sendiri. Yang kulakukan sepenuhnya adalah kehendak shinden-zukuri."

"Kau mengatakannya seolah tempat ini makhluk hidup."

Kimihiro menghela napas, "Entahlah. Tapi yang jelas, energi itu punya kehendak sendiri."

"Jadi kita tinggal di atas makhluk sihir yang hidup dan punya pikiran sendiri, tapi tidak seperti pohon atau rumput, ia bisa meledakkan orang dan juga mengangkat meja saat mengamuk," komentar Natori.

Kimihiro memutar bola matanya, selalu konyol setiap kali Natori membuka mulutnya, "Tentu saja tidak sesederhana itu, seandainya begitu sudah sejak lama tempat ini hancur setiap ada pemberontakan."

"Jadi apa yang membedakannya dengan sekarang?" tanya Fai.

Kimihiro mengerucutkan bibir saat berpikir, dan menjawab, "Kupikir... mungkin baru sekarang shinden-zukuri mampu berkomunikasi dengan peramal klan. Sebelumnya belum ada peramal klan yang cukup kuat untuk berinteraksi dengan mereka, apalagi menyalurkan energi itu. Tapi aku yakin pendiri klan Doumeki tahu ada makhluk berbahaya itu ditempat ini, mungkin peramal klannya cukup kuat untuk menjinakkannya dan kemudian mengurungnya dengan empat pilar pelindung."

Doumeki mengangguk, "Masuk akal, kau orang pertama sejak seratus tahun yang menggunakan monstuki dengan simbol naga."

Kimihiro merona.

Fai yang tadinya tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri akhirnya menyahut, "Jadi, maksudmu, empat pilar itu bukan untuk melindungi shinden-zukuri dari luar, tapi sebenarnya untuk mengurung 'makhluk berbahaya' seperti yang kau bilang?"

Kimihiro mengangguk. Pada Doumeki ia berkata, "Kau seharusnya mulai menyelidiki ini. Mungkin saja ada petunjuk pada catatan-catatan lama."

Doumeki mengangguk.

"Jadi, kalian berhasil meringkus mereka?"

Semuanya memandang Kimihiro dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apa?"

"Kaulah orang yang meringkusnya, Kimihiro-san..." kata Fai dengan geli.

"Dengan menghancurkan seluruh ruang pertemuan," sahut Natori dengan kagum, seakan ia penggemar rahasia kekacauan.

"Uh..."

"Yeah," Doumeki tersenyum miring. "Aku sudah mendapat info jika Misae-san memang anak adopsi. Tapi bukan berarti Yukimura tidak punya penerus, sudah biasa dalam dunia yakuza untuk menyembunyikan keturunannya. Aku akan mencoba melacak itu dan sebisa mungkin mencegah pemberontakan dari sisi manapun."

"Kupikir tidak akan ada yang berani melawan setelah mendengar apa yang bisa dilakukan Kimihiro," sahut Natori.

Fai mengangguk.

Kimihiro mengerang, "Itu bukan aku."

Doumeki menyahut, "Tapi mereka tidak tahu. Semua orang kecuali kita berlima akan mengira kau mampu membuat naga dari api."

"Uh..."

"Dan juga, gosip sangat cepat menyebar," Kurogane terdengar sangat menikmati situasi ini.

"Oh, tidak..."

Natori menepuk tangannya, menyiramkan garam pada luka Kimihiro dengan berkata, "Bagus sekali Kimihiro! Kau telah membuat debut sebagai peramal klan dengan cara yang spektakuler, dijamin tidak akan ada klan yang berani bermain-main dengan Doumeki lagi!"

Kimihiro membenamkan kepalanya di bantal, mengerang keras-keras. Habis sudah masa tenangnya.

x

x

x

**Hm? Apa? tamat? Jangan bercanda, masih ada beberapa chapter lagi, kok. Tunggu lanjutan ceritanya.**


	16. Awakening I

**AKU BUKAN YANG PUNYA XXX HOLIC KARENA AKU TIDAK SEJENIUS PARA LADY CLAMP. KALAU AKU YANG PUNYA, GENRE XXX HOLIC BAKAL BERUBAH 100 % JADI SHONEN AI.**

**xxXxx**

**warning: jika kalian penasaran siapa itu pangeran Doumeki Shizuka Yamato dan Lord Watanuki Kimihiro, silakan lihat The Seer of Doumeki Clan! Kekekeke **

**enjoy it, my dears! **

**Chapter 16**

**Awakening**

x

x

x

Pagi hari setelah kekacauan di upacara penobatan, Yuuko baru memunculkan diri. Seakan tidak terganggu dengan kekacauan yang dilaluinya, ia berseru riang ketika menemukan Kimihiro sedang mengawasi orang-orang Doumeki mengangkat puing-puing, "Kudengar kau membuat kekacauan spektakuler di hari pertamamu resmi menjadi peramal klan, Kimihiro-chan!"

Kimihiro cuma memandangnya sambil menyipitkan mata. "Kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal yang sudah kau ketahui, Yuuko-san," gerutunya. "Lagi pula ini sebagian salahmu."

Yuuko menaikkan alis dengan mata penasaran, "Bagaimana mungkin!"

"Tentu, kau bisa memperingatkan aku jika yang kau maksud **terikat dengan Shinden-zukuri** bisa berarti membuat makhluk sihir itu mengamuk melalui diriku!"

Yuuko menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil mengibaskan tangan, nada suaranya menyembunyikan tawa saat berkata, "Mana mungkin~ aku tidak tahu kalau kau mampu membangunkan mahkluk itu seperti aku juga tidak tahu kalau kau mendapatkan monstuki dengan simbol naga!" Yuuko menyeringai, "Itu sepenuhnya hitsuzen!"

Watanuki tidak percaya, ia berhubungan dengan wanita penyihir, lagi pula, "Lalu, apa maumu datang kemari?"

"Dingin sekali, Kimihiro! Aku datang untuk merayakan dan menyelamatimu! Paling tidak kau bisa menawarkan sake!" jeda sejenak, "Kau tahu dimana Doumeki?"

Kimihiro mengerjap, "Dia ada di ruang baca."

"Ah..." Yuuko tersenyum, "Cepat tanggap seperti biasanya. Antarkan aku kesana, Kimihiro."

"Aku bukan anjing! Antarkan aku Kimihiro, berikan aku sake Kimihiro!" gerutunya, tapi tetap menurut. _Kau sebut dirimu bukan anjing Kimihiro?_ batin Yuuko. _Ya, kau chihuahua tentu saja!_

xxXxx

Doumeki tidak tampak terkejut saat mendapati penyihir wanita itu datang menemuinya, begitu juga sang penyihir, dia tidak tampak terkejut mengetahui ketua klan Doumeki menebak kedatangannya. Ini sepenuhnya hitsuzen. "Mencari sesuatu, Doumeki?"

"Aku berniat meminta bantuanmu, sebenarnya, Penyihir Yuuko."

"Huh, Yuuko saja." Wanita itu duduk di salah satu kursi antik, membuat nyaman dirinya sendiri tanpa menunggu dipersilakan. Kimihiro hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan membakar yang sepenuhnya diacuhkan oleh sang penyihir.

"Yuuko-san. Kau tampak tahu sesuatu," kata Doumeki.

"Aku selalu tampak tahu sesuatu. Tapi apa yang ingin kau ketahui dariku?"

"Mengingat usiamu, kau tentu cukup tua untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi pada shinden-zukuri pada masa nenek moyangku, benar?"

"Apa kau menyebutku tua?" wanita itu menyeringai tidak senang, tapi Doumeki hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin. "Yeah, dibilang aku tahu sesuatu, tentu aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padaku—" Doumeki baru akan protes saat Yuuko melanjutkan, "Tapi aku bisa menunjukkannya padamu."

Doumeki mengerjapkan mata.

"Bagaimana?" tanya wanita itu.

"Bagaimana apanya?" sahut Kimihiro.

Yuuko memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja, ada bayarannya! Apa kau bersedia membayarnya?"

"Apa bayarannya?"

"Aku akan memberitahumu saat kau menyatakan sanggup membayarnya."

"Itu licik," sahut Kimihiro.

"Kau tahu caraku, Kimi-chan. Tidak ada yang gratis."

"Apa bayarannya berbahaya?"

"Hm... itu relatif, tapi aku tidak berniat mencelakai salah satu dari kalian, tentu saja. Memangnya kau kira aku siapa?"

"Baiklah, aku menerimanya."

Yuuko mengangguk. "Kita akan menunggu malam. Hal itu hanya bisa dilakukan saat malam hari.

Doumeki dan Kimihiro saling melemparkan pandangan, tapi mereka tidak berkomentar. Seperti kata Yuuko, mereka menunggu malam tiba.

xxXxx

Setelah makan malam dan menghabiskan beberapa botol sake (tidak mengejutkan jika Yuuko tidak mabuk, dia ratu alkohol!) Yuuko berkata, "Baiklah! Ini saatnya! Bawa senter kalian dan ikuti aku, anak-anak!"

"Kau akan membawa kami kemana Yuuko-san!" teriak Kimihiro sambil terengah-engah melintasi ilalang dan semak-semak. Doumeki tetap diam seperti batu, bahkan jika ia cemas, wajahnya masih saja tanpa ekspresi. Tapi pemuda itu siap kapanpun untuk menangkap Kimihiro saat ia terpeleset.

Yuuko hanya memberikan senyum misteriusnya sambil terus berjalan dengan tangkas walau dengan kimono yang dipakainya. Tentu Kimihiro tidak seberuntung itu, yukatanya sering tersangkut dan ia berkali-kali tersandung hanya untuk ditangkap oleh lengan kuat Doumeki. Pada akhirnya, Doumeki memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya agar mereka bisa mengejar langkah Yuuko. "AKU BISA JALAN SENDIRI!"

Doumeki tidak peduli.

Mereka mengikuti Yuuko menuju danau. "Nah, Kimihiro, Doumeki!" ia memberikan tanda untuk berhenti dan memperhatikan. "Bayarannya akan mahal jika ditanggung sendiri, karena itu Kimihiro juga akan ikut menanggungnya. "SIAPA KAU MEMUTUSKAN AKU BERSEDIA MEMBAYARNYA!"

Tapi Yuuko tahu pada akhirnya Kimihiro akan membayarnya juga, jadi wanita itu hanya melanjutkan, "Nah, bayaranmu Doumeki, Kimihiro akan mendapatkan tiga kali bahaya yang mengancam hidupnya pada dunia yang akan kalian tuju—"

Doumeki mengerutkan alis tidak senang, "Apa—"

Tapi Kimihiro menangkap hal yang lebih mencemaskan, "Dunia yang akan kami tuju?"

Yuuko melanjutkan seakan tidak pernah dipotong, "—dan bayaran untuk Kimihiro adalah kau tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri dalam tiga kali nasib sial yang menantimu disana."

"Itu mengerikan," sahut Doumeki.

Yuuko menatapnya dengan pandangan kelam, "Tapi aku tidak bilang kau tidak bisa menyelamatkannya."

"Kenapa harus sesuatu yang mengorbankan nyawaku!?"

"Karena apa yang paling penting bagimu adalah kebahagian Doumeki, dan yang paling penting bagi Doumeki adalah nyawamu lebih dari pada yang lain. Bersyukurlah bayarannya hanya tiga kali nasib sial, dan bukan seumur hidup! Aku mengambil bagian yang pantas, dan sekarang giliran kalian—"

Seandainya itu tidak malam hari, juga bukan hanya cahaya bulan dan senter saja yang menerangi mereka, pasti semuanya bisa melihat rona merah di pipi Kimihiro. Yuuko mengeluarkan kelopak mawar dari saku kimononya, menangkupnya dengan kedua tangan.

Mawar itu terkena cahaya bulan, dan mulai berpendar dengan aneh. Lalu, tanpa peringatan, ia melemparkannya ke danau. "Sekarang lompatlah."

"Apa?" teriak Kimihiro.

"Lompatlah dan ikuti mawar itu!"

"Kau ingin membunuhku?"

"Lakukan saja, Kimihiro! Lakukan sekarang sebelum bulannya tertutup awan."

Tanpa peringatan, Doumeki menarik lengannya dan melompat ke dalam danau. Menceburkan dirinya di air yang dingin. Saat itu Kimihiro merasa sangat marah dengan Doumeki. Ini berjuang hidup selama ini tidak untuk berakhir mati tenggelam!

Mawar itu memancarkan cahaya terang dan mereka berenang mengikutinya. Kimihiro bertanya-tanya sampai kapan mereka harus mengikuti benda itu. Ia berharap tidak sampai mereka kehilangan napas. Tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak pernah mengabulkan permintaannya! Kimihiro mulai menggapai-gapai, ingin menuju ke atas dan menghirup udara banyak-banyak. Ia merasakan Doumeki juga mengalami hal yang sama. Lalu mereka berjuang untuk naik, menggapai ke atas dengan cepat dan keluar ke permukaan.

Mereka berenang ke tepian. Terbatuk dan mengambil napas lega. Kimihiro akan berteriak marah pada Yuuko saat ia menyadari wanita itu tidak ada disana. Bahkan ia tidak yakin mereka masih berada di shinden-zukuri.

"Kimihiro, apa kau juga memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan?"

"Yuuko mengirim kita ke antah berantah."

"Hn. Aku harap kita tidak menjadi Alice."

"Alice?"

"Alice in Wonderland, idiot."

"KAU YANG IDIOT!"

"Ayo, kita harus menemukan sesuatu yang kering atau kita akan mati kedinginan karena pakaian basah, bukannya tenggelam."

"Kau pikir kita ada dimana? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kimihiro sambil mengikuti Doumeki yang dengan tangkas membelah rumput liar dan menembus hutan lebat.

"Entahlah, mana kutahu."

"LALU KENAPA KAU BERJALAN DENGAN PERCAYA DIRI MENUJU ANTAH BERANTAH!"

"Jadi kau lebih memilih berada disana tanpa melakukan apa-apa?"

Kimihiro mengerdikkan bahu, "Kita ada di tengah hutan sekarang. Itu sama saja. Kita bahkan tidak bisa melihat posisi bintang. Kita tidak bisa menentukan arah."

"Hn. Kupikir aku melihat cahaya di sekitar sana."

"Benarkah?"

"Mana kutahu."

"APA KAU BERSIKAP SOK TAHU LAGI?!"

"Kita akan tahu jika kita bisa mencapainya. Kau yang peramal lagi pula. Apa kau tidak bisa merasakan sesuatu?"

Kimihiro mengerutkan kening. "Kupikir bukan sesuatu yang jahat. Aku merasa seperti berdiri di atas shinden-zukuri."

"Hn."

"BISAKAH KAU MENANGGAPI DENGAN LEBIH RASIONAL!"

"Ah," Kimihiro juga bisa melihat apa yang menarik perhatian Doumeki. Cahaya lentera. "Sepertinya kita menemukan tujuan kita, entah apapun itu," katanya tetap dengan nada monoton.

Mereka keluar dari pinggir hutan dan berakhir pada halaman sebuah mansion tua bergaya jepang tradisional. Lalu, mereka menyadari jika itu sebuah biara dari gong yang menggantung di salah satu bagiannya.

Mereka saling memandang, sebelum berjalan menuju pintu depan biara itu. Kimihiro tidak yakin ada yang mendengar ketukan mereka pada malam seperti ini. Tapi apa salahnya mencoba, lagi pula Kimihiro sangat kedinginan hingga giginya bergemeletuk. Ia yakin dimanapun mereka berada, ini bukanlah dunia tempat mereka tinggal, karena cuaca sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ini adalah musim panas, bahkan lebih mendekati musim gugur!

Doumeki mengetuk pintunya keras-keras, menunggu beberapa saat sebelum kembali mengetuk. Tak lama, suara langkah kaki mendekat dan pintu terayun terbuka.

Yang mengejutkan adalah siapa yang membuka pintunya.

Itu Doumeki. Doumeki versi dewasa.

xxXxx

Kedua Doumeki itu saling mengerjap. Dalam banyak versi, ini adalah pengalaman paling buruk yang dialami Kimihiro, dan sekarang ia harus menghadapi dua Doumeki? Rasanya takdir terlalu kejam untuknya. Lalu, terdengar suara langkah lembut di belakangnya dan suara merdu pria muda bertanya, "Siapa tamu kita, Shizuka?"

Kimihiro hanya bisa menga-nga saat melihat pria muda, mungkin lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya, memiliki rambut hitam seperti miliknya, bentuk hidung dan mulut seperti miliknya, walaupun warna matanya tidak. Anehnya, warna matanya berlainan, satu biru gelap seperti miliknya, dan satunya berwarna emas seperti milik Doumeki. Pria itu hanya berkata, "Oh," saat melihat mereka. Lalu tersenyum, "Kalian pasti kedinginan, masuklah." Katanya sambil memperhatikan pakaian basah mereka, dan berlama-lama pada kaos dan jins Doumeki.

Pria itu menepuk lembut bahu Doumeki versi dewasa agar membiarkan mereka masuk, dan pria itu, tanpa banyak bicara, sama seperti Doumeki-nya, memberi mereka jalan. Tatapan emas pria itu tak lepas dari pria muda yang mirip dengannya.

"Kau tidak tampak kaget," mengejutkan kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Doumeki versi dewasa, suaranya mirip dengan Doumeki-nya.

Pria muda itu tertawa lembut, "Aku tidak terlalu kaget menemui hal-hal semacam ini. Pasti ini kerjaan Yuuko."

"Ano..." Kimihiro benar-benar bingung sekarang.

"Oh! Tentu saja, kita belum memperkenalkan diri. Nah, namaku lord Watanuki Kimihiro."

"_Lord?"_ kata Kimihiro hampir histeris. "Kau memiliki namaku!"

"Tentu, dan dia, pangeran Doumeki Shizuka Yamato," Lord Watanuki Kimihiro tampak geli. "Dan kalian?"

Doumeki berdehem, tampak mulai bisa menguasai diri, "Doumeki Shizuka dan Watanuki Kimihiro."

Lord Kimihiro menepuk tangannya, "Aku tahu!" ia mengibaskan tangan, "Oh! Gantilah pakaian kalian! Setelah itu kita bisa membicarakan banyak hal."

Mereka mengangguk dan mengikuti pangeran Doumeki menuju salah satu ruangan.

Jika Kimihiro tidak pernah mengenal Yuuko dan julukannya sebagai penyihir Dimensi, Kimihiro yakin dia sudah gila. Tapi ia tidak yakin bagaimana dengan Doumeki, raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan apapun.

xxXxx

Saat mereka kembali, lord Kimihiro sudah menyajikan makanan kecil dan teh untuk mereka di salah satu ruangan biara. Pangeran Doumeki bersedekap sambil memperhatikan mereka, lebih sering ke arah Kimihiro.

"Jadi, dimana ini?" ia memulai.

"Kalian tidak tahu?"

Kimihiro hanya menggeleng. "Yuuko mengirim kami pergi begitu saja."

"Hn, tipikial Yuuko," sahut pangeran Doumeki.

"Yeah, karena kita sama-sama tahu tentang Yuuko, mungkin penjelasan akan lebih mudah?" Lord Kimihiro berdehem, "Jadi, kalian berada di kerajaan Yamato."

Kimihiro mengerjap, "Yamato?!"

"Hm..."

"Kalian mengetahuinya?"

Kimihiro mengangguk, "Itu dinasti lama, seribu tahun yang lalu..."

"Yeah... sepertinya kita berpergian sangat jauh," bisik Doumeki. "Jadi kalian adalah diri kami yang lain? maksudku, kami adalah reinkarnasi kalian?"

"Bisa jadi," lord Kimihiro mengangguk.

Kimihiro mengerang, "Jadi di masa lalu aku juga harus terjebak bersamamu!" serunya pada Doumeki. Pemuda itu hanya menutup telinganya.

"Senang mendengar Yuuko masih sehat," ia tersenyum, "Wanita itu banyak membantu kami. Jadi, apa yang ia inginkan saat mengirim kalian kesini?"

Doumeki menjawab, "Sebenarnya itu permintaan kami. Kami ingin tahu lebih jauh tentang shinden-zukuri. Tapi sepertinya catatannya sudah terlalu tua untuk bisa mengungkapkan sesuatu."

"Shinden-zukuri?" sahut pangeran Doumeki. "Tempat apa itu?"

Mereka saling berpandangan, lalu Kimihiro bertanya, "Kalian tidak tahu shinden-zukuri?"

Lord Kimihiro menggeleng, "Belum pernah mendengar tempat seperti itu..."

"Sepertinya tempat itu belum ada di masa ini."

"Tapi kenapa Yuuko mengirim kami kemari?"

Melihat kecemasan Kimihiro dan Doumeki, pangeran Doumeki berkata, "Tapi bukan berarti kalian tidak akan mendapatkan sesuatu. Jika Yuuko mengirim kalian kesini, percayalah itu hal yang benar."

Lord Kimihiro tersenyum, "Sementara itu kalian bisa tinggal di tempat ini."

"Terima kasih," Kimihiro merasa aneh memanggil pria muda di depannya dengan sebutan lord karena rasanya seperti berbicara dengan diri sendiri, walau sang lord tampak memiliki kepribadian lebih lembut dan tenang dibanding dirinya. "Jika aku boleh tahu, apa yang dilakukan seorang pangeran dan lord di tempat seperti ini?"

Kimihiro tersenyum, "Kami sedang liburan. Shizuka adalah pangeran kedua, dan tugasnya sebagai pemimpin keamanan kerajaan membuatnya terlalu sibuk pada kasus-kasus kemarin."

"Dan kau menemaninya liburan?" tanya Doumeki. "Kalian tampak sangat akrab."

Sang lord dan pangeran saling berpandangan. Lalu sambil menahan senyum, lord Kimihiro menjawab, "Tentu saja, bukankah sudah sewajarnya jika aku mengikuti suamiku?"

Kimihiro menumpahkan tehnya dan Doumeki membelalakkan mata, hanya sejauh itu ekspresi kaget yang mampu ditunjukkan oleh wajah datarnya.

"Kalian menikah?" seru Kimihiro.

"Tentu," Doumeki menyahut. "Kami kawin lari, tapi setelah itu semua berjalan lancar karena keluarga kerajaan akhirnya menerima Kimihiro-ku."

"KAWIN LARI!?"

Lord Kimihiro tertawa pelan, "Aku sendiri masih tidak percaya sudah menerima si bodoh ini sebagai _suamiku_," ia memutar bola matanya.

"Itu gila!" sahut Kimihiro sambil memandang Doumeki yang menyembunyikan senyum mengejek di balik cangkirnya. Lord Kimihiro mengangguk setuju.

"Jadi, siapakah kami dimasa depan?"

Doumeki menjawab, "Aku ketua klan Yakuza dan Kimihiro adalah Peramal milikku."

"AKU BUKAN MILIKMU! BERHENTI MENYEBUTKU SEPERTI BARANG PRIBADIMU!"

"Yakuza?" pangeran Doumeki menaikkan sebelah alis. "Aku belum pernah mendengar sebutan itu. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Pada intinya kami melindungi kota dari hal-hal yang tidak mampu ditangani kerajaan, pekerjaan itu tidak selalu dilakukan dengan tangan bersih."

Kimihiro mendengus, "Doumeki mendekati kriminal dibandingkan penegak hukum."

Pangeran mengangguk, "Terkadang ada hal-hal yang hanya bisa dilakukan dengan cara kotor. Tapi kuharap kau tidak melakukannya dengan sembarangan."

Doumeki tersenyum miring, "Aku punya prinsip."

Lord Kimihiro tertawa lembut, tapi matanya tampak gelap. Ia sepertinya tahu jika urusan Doumeki jauh dari kata menyenangkan dan itu membuatnya jauh lebih keras dan kejam dibandingkan Doumeki-nya. Tapi ia hanya berkomentar, "Sepertinya ada yang tidak benar-benar berubah dimasa depan, huh?"

"Sepertinya begitu," Doumeki mengangguk, "Kecuali Kimihiro bukanlah istriku. Tapi aku berencana, jika itu memungkinkan."

"JANGAN MENGATAKANNYA SEGAMPANG ITU PADA ORANG LAIN!" seru Kimihiro sambil memukul belakang kepala Doumeki. Mukanya merah padam, campuran antara malu dan kesal.

Pangeran Doumeki mengangguk, "Hal-hal lama rupanya memang tidak benar-benar berubah."

xxXxx

kekekeke (evil smile)

apa kalian penasaran apa yang menanti kedua pasangan ini di chapter depan? TBC tentu saja.

Selamat menanti dengan rasa penasaran karena aku akan memberimu kejutan menyenangkan. Tapi seperti halnya Yuuko, ada bayaran di setiap keinginan, dan bayarannya adalah REVIEW! Kekeke silakan review, biar aku tahu apa yang kalian rasakan saat membaca cerita ini :D


End file.
